Jade Palace Academy
by Mr Foxer
Summary: When the La Dee Kung Fu Academy is shut down and over 100 students are sent to train at the Jade Palace, How will the others react and when they have to hire a certain Panda to cook for the extra students, drama and action follow. When Oogway reveals the Dragon warrior, How will the others react, and what will happen with the dark hearted Tai Lung?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all I decided to start writing two stories at the same time, because I want to give you guys more content and also because I had a few good ideas this morning, also sorry I didn't post Chapter 9 of C:RoF I fell asleep after revising :P**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 News and A familiar Fox**

It was a warm summers day in China's Valley of Peace, the villagers were milling round, going about there normal business... but up in the Jade Palace, the home of the newly formed Furious Five and Tai Lung the great and of course there teacher Master Shifu, All was not peaceful.

"HEY YOU BUG STOP STEALING MY COOKIES" An angry golden snubbed nose Monkey called... well monkey shouted at a small Chinese mantis called... Mantis who had just stolen a cookie from Monkey's jar in his room. "Got to catch me if you want me to stop" The bug taunted, soon enough the two were running out the barracks and into the training hall, a large building with multiple death traps for normal people but a training ground for the warriors.

Mantis lead Monkey through the front doors of the building and then ran through Crane's legs, while Monkey wasn't so lucky, "OW" Crane shouted as the primate crashed into his... area. Crane was probably the calmest of the masters and was often the one to calm them down, but he was too busy clutching his crotch with his wings to stop Monkey and Mantis as they took off again.

Mantis then hopped into the Jade Bowl where Viper, the fangless daughter of Master Viper the Fang warrior, was practicing her balancing on her tail, Monkey tried to grab Mantis but instead crashed into Viper as Mantis used his extreme speed to turn the bowl. "GUYS QUIT IT" Viper hissed whipping Monkey's head, "This is just too easy" Mantis laughed heading over to the wooden warriors.

Both Tigress and Tai Lung under the Guidance of Master Shifu were practicing there punches. Tai Lung was the oldest student in the palace, he was a 29 year clouded leopard with spots and purple pants, while Tigress like the other four students in the Five was 15, she wore a red vest with gold trim and black pants. Master Shifu a small Red Panda dressed in a maroon red robe caught Mantis as he tried to pass them in an attempt to make Monkey crash... again.

"Mantis... what have I told you about winding up Monkey" Shifu said sternly, just as a very angry monkey stopped next to them, "He stole my cookies" Monkey said.

"You're arguing... over cookies" Tigress said with no emotion, her face just a mask of nothing, Tai Lung snickered a bit and said "A bit pathetic isn't it" which earned him a glare from the both of Monkey and Mantis, "I agree with Tai Lung and Tigress, fighting over Cookies is pointless... Now get back to training, you can spar with each other in the bowl if Viper would be kind enough to move over to the fire pit" "Yes master Shifu" the three mentioned students said.

a few minutes passed of training when flapping wings disrupted the group "CRANE SHUT UP" Tai Lung shouted, "Its not me" he said showing his wings as the flapping continued. A small duck in yellow uniform suddenly burst through the doors, "Master Shifu I got two urgent messages" The small duck shouted. Everyone gathered around the duck as he handed Shifu two scrolls, "Thank you Zeng you may rest" Shifu said calmly

"What does it say master" Tigress asked

"Hold on, I'm looking at the seals, so I know which one is from who... Humm... this one is from the Valley of The North, it has the Villages mayor's seal and this one... oh my, is from the Master Council" Shifu said worried, he just had the feeling something bad was happening soon.

"I suggest we read the first one... incase the second is bad news" Viper said "I agree" Tai Lung said

"As you wish, it reads...

 _Dear Masters of the Jade Place_

 _I am setting a bounty on a rogue assassin of mine who has deserted my army, he is here by a fugitive of the village and I request you bring him back here... alive in exchange I will donate 100,000 yen to the Jade Palace, the fugitives description is:_

 _Species: Orange Fox  
Name: Cosmos  
_ _Apparel: Gold Armour minus Helmet  
Weapons: Twin Golden Katana's_

 _Yours sincerely Mayor Chang_

"Well do we go after him?" Crane asked

"If the opportunity presents itself then we will" Shifu said

"and the second scroll" Tigress and Tai Lung said together, making Tigress blush a little... but just a little

"It reads...

 _Dear Master Shifu_

 _The La Dee Kung Fu Academy has been shut down after lack of funds to keep it running, some 100 students have shown great promise there and we have voted to not just throw them to the streets and lower level academies but instead to send them to the Jade Palace, expect carpenters and worksmen within 2 days of the letter's arrival and the students within 2 weeks._

 _Masters Thundering Rhino, Croc, Ox and Oogway_

... Oh no" Shifu said, Crane had gone extremely pale

"More students... why is that a problem?" Viper asked

"Did you notice it didn't say anything about other teachers or masters coming aswell... that leaves me to tech over 106 students by myself" Shifu said pinching his nose bridge

"Hey, Crane you look like an albino Crocodile" (White Crocodile) Mantis Joked

"Well... you see... only Shifu knows this... but before I came here... I was... the janitor.. of the La Dee Academy" he said with his wing on his beak looking at the ground

The others were a little shocked but they quickly got over it

"So?" Tai Lung said casually

"So... when they see I'm s top student here they'll either get jealous and disown me... again or they'll try and put me down... again!"

"We wont let them then" Viper said getting nods of agreement from everyone else. The sound of knocking soon came from the front gate,

"Who would that be?" Monkey asked

"Maybe the carpenters are early?" Mantis said hopping on his shoulder, the group of 8 walked down to the front gate and Shifu ordered his Students to wait a couple paces behind him, He opened the Gate and everyone gasped... there stood a Fox with a clipboard, but not just any Fox, one just like the one mentioned in the letter

"Hi there, coul-" he didn't get to finish because Tigress and Tai Lung had rushed forwards and pulled him inside then threw him against the wall, "HOLD IT, I'M FRIENDLY" The fox said getting up, he unsheathed his swords and threw them to the ground and put his hands up, "Well... that was easy, so who gets the biggest share of the money" Mantis said

"Money?... oh no he didn't" The fox said looking annoyed, Tigress looked at him as he stood there, he wore gold armour alright except on his head, he had orange fur that was well kept and his eyes were a deep brown... well one was the other was white like it had been cut, he had white fur on his chin and a small white spot on the left of his neck, he looked no more than 16 and looked nervous as she and Tai Lung stared him down.

"Well, Cosmos... is it, looks like it's back to the north for you" Tai Lung said menacingly

"Please, I can explain, plus I have a letter AND I was hired by the Master Council" he pleaded

"Let me see this letter" Shifu demanded walking up to him, Cosmos got on his knees keeping his hands up

"Front pocket of my bag" he said, Shifu went Behind the Fox and saw the bag he wore, it was a small rucksack made of golden yellow leather.

Shifu pulled out the scroll and read it aloud,

 _Master Shifu in the case the leader of the north has already sent you a letter saying our friend here is a fugitive, please know he is not, let him tell you why he deserted and also why he is there._

 _Signed Master Oogway_

"So why did you desert your army" Shifu asked

"I'm an assassin of course, Chang probably mentioned that, but I deserted because he wanted me to assassinate a southern prince... but the prince can't even talk yet, he's like not even a year old, I didn't sign up to kill kids, I signed up to end tyrants and defend my home" Cosmos said sadly

"I see but why are you here?" Shifu then asked stroking his small beard

"Oh... the Master council hired me to escort the carpenters here through the pass, which reminds me, can you sign the paper on the board and also come with me to help the pigs and ducks carry the building materials up the stairs, then I got to stay here and when there done I escort them back aswell"

"Fine let's go" Shifu said, Cosmos gathered his stuff and lead the master's down the steps, for the next 11 days the masters and the carpenters built multiple floors on top of the barracks, making enough rooms for the students and also expanding the training hall, almost tripling it's size.

But as the carpenters left with their body guard, a small army of Kung Fu students were arriving in Mr Ping's Noodle shop... and a certain panda was cooking and serving them.

* * *

 **Guaranteed, someone is like Y DID U PUT COSMOS HERE BRUH...**

 **Well I did say that he'd be making an appearance in most my Fanfics, either as version 1 from RoC or version two, which you just saw... well read in this chapter... and just so you know he MAY return to this story... not sure yet.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, lets go :)**

 **Also for the sake of the story Po has some minor anger issues... sorry if you not like that :(**

 **Hope you enjoy, all reviews and favourites and follows etcera are appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 I Need a Chef... PANDA?!**

In Mr Ping's noodle shop down In the valley a large, rowdy but polite mob of teenagers were keeping the old goose in his red robes very busy, he was whizzing round handing out the plates of noodles and dumplings as his son Po cooked like a madman in the kitchen,

But when Mr Pig said he had a son called Po, people expected a young Goose and not a... Panda.

Po was a 15 year old panda in ragged yellow shorts, he was joyful and caring, but also a great cook. He was a blur in the kitchen as he prepared meals for the 100 or so teens in the shop... hell there weren't even enough tables so some were sat on tables he brought out, outside the shop in the street. He had noticed a few odd looks his way whenever his dad said 'son' but he just shrugged it off. He had just finished the last order of dumpling's and noodles and called out for his dad so that he could take them over, Po served the customers, but because of his great panda bulk and this large crowd, he thought it better if he stayed in the kitchen while his significantly smaller dad delivered the food to the tables.

"DAD, ORDER READY" he shouted, but his dad did not appear, he then spotted the old goose waving his wings and signalling for him to do it.

"Oh great" he muttered to himself as he exited the kitchen, which wasn't even big enough for him to stand in.

He manoeuvred his way through the crowd bumping a few people, getting annoyed looks, he balanced the three bowls on his left arm as he reached a table outside the shop, there sat an Asiatic gold cat girl, dressed in a green vest, blue scarf and black pants **(work it out, who has a green vest, is a feline and went to the La Dee academy, Hint friend of Crane)** , and also a Clouded leopardess, she was dressed similarly but with red scarf and vest and white pants **(Refer to Rise of Cosmos)**

"Order up" Po said cheerfully sliding the noodle bowls across the table making them stop infront of the two girls then the dumping bowl in the middle of the two.

"Thanks" they both said and he returned to the kitchen, it seemed the group had been waiting for everyone to get their food before they began, everyone saw the two girls get their food and they all tucked in... but something happened, their eyes widened and some dropped their chopsticks after the first bite, a symphony of "Oh my gods" and "this is so good" and other things along this line erupted from the group.

Po found humour watching people try his and his dad's noodle's, the faces some people make are funny. after half an hour the group got up and left, except the two girls Po had delivered the food to, they both had big brown bags in each hand.

"Excuse me, how much will this all be in total for the 103 meals" The Golden cat asked

"Uh... DAD" Po said calling his dad over, The old goose waddled in "Oh sorry, Po here ain't too good at maths, so how may meals did you get?" Mr Ping said, making Po embarrassed

"103 sir" the leopardess said

"Ah, that would be 412 yen please" Mr ping said, the two girls handed over four of the bags and the Cat counted out 12 from a fifth bag, "Thank you for the food" the cat said handing over the money

"Anytime and thank you for coming, you just gave me a days service in an hour" Mr Ping said happily.

 **With Tigress**

Tigress had been sent by Shifu to check if the students had arrived and to also aid the pigs and geese carpenters in getting down the stairs without falling. Sure enough as the carpenters and their golden escort Cosmos the Fox mercenary rounded the corner a large group of teens came into view, at the front were two felines, a leopard dressed in white and red, and a golden cat in green and black.

"Are you the students of the La Dee Academy?" Tigress asked

"Yes we are" the cat said

"Then welcome to the Jade Palace Academy as we have been renamed, also I am master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five" She turned and lead the students up the stairs to the Palace, after a few minutes of climbing due to some rhinos and gorillas and bulls getting tired on the way up, they made it into the arena where they found the rest of the five, Tai Lung and Master Shifu.

"Welcome Students, I am Master Shifu, I will be your only teacher while your here, until Grandmaster Oogway returns and assist in your teachings, now the new barracks and train hall were just completed a few hours ago, also as you can see this is the furious five treat them with respect and that goes for master Crane especially as I believe some of you are 'friends' with him already also Master Tai Lung is currently on Patrol and furthermore we have no cooks here, I ask that you make your own food or ask a friend who can cook-"

But Master Shifu was cut off by a Wolf girl, "What about the panda in the village, just hire him" she said, getting murmurs and shouts of agreement

"There's a Panda in the village?!" Shifu asked shocked, the valley was home to Geese, Pigs, Bunnies, Goats and the odd larger animal like rhinos, wolves and other common animals but a panda was a rare site these days.

The leopard in red and white stepped forward, "Yes master, on our way through the village we stopped at Mr Pings noodle shop, he had a panda working there as a cook, but the panda called him dad, I think he may be adopted, anyway he is an excellent cook and he managed to cook for us all in under five minutes"

"I see... well I will see about hiring him possibly but for now we shall head to the new training hall where you will show me your skills and styles"

Master Shifu lead them to the training hall and learned their various skills and styles, he then split them into groups and had a member of the five give them a tour while he went down to the village to find this panda, he looked for a few minutes and thanks to the directions of a few villagers found the shop, he walked in and saw a goose cleaning plates while a large figure was moving tables back inside of the street, _"My word, there is a Panda here"_ Master Shifu thought to himself as the large figure turned round, "Oh Master Shifu" Po said noticing the small master, The goose stopped cleaning and vaulted the counter and bowed infront of master Shifu

"Master Shifu, what honour do we have of you being in my store" Mr Ping said

"Hi there... Mr Ping I believe, I came to thank you for feeding my rather large amount of students earlier" Shifu said respectfully

"Oh it was no big deal, I served and my son here, Po cooked, we had worse times at rush hour on Friday" Mr Ping said happily

"Your son? forgive my boldness but did you adopt him?" Shifu asked, getting a little glare from the old goose "No, I found him in a radish crate, and I raised him after that"

"Ah I see, once again forgive me for my boldness, anyway, as for you, Po is it? when I mentioned the palace has no cooks as Master Viper usually cooks for the five, and that the new students would have to cook for themselves, they mentioned an excellent panda cook who worked in a noodle shop with a goose"

"Yeah, that'd be me then" Po said smirking that he was getting praised by Kung Fu warriors, even if it wasn't directly from them.

"Well young Po, with your fathers permission I'd like to hire you as the Jade Palace Academy cook" Shifu said grinning as the Panda's eyes widened to the size of jumbo dumplings

"Oh what a honour, of course my son can go... If he wants to" Mr Ping said excitedly

"Of course, Master Shifu I would be honoured" Po said happily

"Thank you, now you will report in tomorrow morning, 6 am, you will cook breakfast, 12pm you cook lunch ad 8pm dinner, in-between those times you may return here or 'hang around' the palace, you will be payed 25 yen a week, and you can have Sundays off if you wish, sound fair?"

"Yes Master Shifu, very fair indeed" Po said

"And with that I take my leave, it has been a pleasure t meet you both" Shifu said spinning round and walking out. _"Well, he seemed nice and he has a large amounof good Chi... he will make a fine cook I suppose"_

* * *

 **And there it is ladies and gents**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and etc, it will be greatly appreciated**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAHHHHHH... I am not happy, I had this Chapter almost done, then my internet disconnected for some reason and I FORGOT TO SAVE... :(**

 **Well version 2 lets go**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 I'm Po Ping and Crush**

It was still dark when Po woke up at 5am, he was excited for his new job, he literally had to stop himself from dancing and cheering when he was given the job.  
"Dad, I'm going to my new job, love you bye" Po shouted as he picked up a couple of dumplings and two crates of ingredients. He walked towards the Palace and soon found himself at the bottom of the steps... "Oh no" he said looking up the steps to the Palace.

 **In the Jade Palace 40 minutes later**

Shifu instructed the Students last night to meet him in the courtyard when he rang the gong, the night before, because the corridors were too narrow and there was no way he could do announcements over multiple floors. He walked up to the new gong, which sat in the middle of the courtyard outside the training hall.

 **GONNNNGGGG**

 _"Oh my, this could be heard in Gongmen"_ Shifu thought holding his ears, it was going to take some time to get used to. Soon after, his 109 students, the 103 from La Dee and his own 6 students.

"Welcome students to your first day of training at the Jade Palace" Shifu shouted to the group "As you suggested I went down to the valley and hired the panda, he should be here soon, so for now practice your Poses while we wait for his arrival" when he said he hired the panda, there were murmurs of "yes" all throughout the La Dee students.

10 minutes passed by and still o sign of the Panda, _"Surely he did not forget did he?"_ Shifu thought, but everyone was shocked a little when the gates flew open, they turned to see Po standing there hands on his knees, panting heavily, with two crates next to him.

"Why **pant** are **pant** there **pant** so **pant** many **pant** stairs" he said between breaths as he sat down.

"Po is it, I take it your to used to... climbing stairs" Shifu said with a smile

"No... **pant** I'm not, besides I'm a panda so... little stamina hehehe" he laughed making a few others chuckle.

"Well the kitchen and mess hall is through those doors over there" Shifu pointed to a large building next to the barracks, it looked like a single storey hall of heroes, but with a lot less jade and a lot more wood.

5 minutes later, Po returned to the doorway and shouted to the group "Order up" cheerfully, Master Shifu then said "Well... that was quick, lets go students" they followed the small red panda inside and were shocked to find three long tables made of a dark brown wood, big enough to sit 50 each, but each had bowls of noodles at every seat, and every few plates of so there was a bowl of dumplings in the middle of the table.

"Wow... how did you manage such a feat" Shifu asked

"Fifth teen years of being raised by a duck who's a noddle eccentric" Po said smiling

"Okay, Students take your seats" Shifu said, everyone broke into their little groups and sat together, except Po he made a bowl of noodles for himself and walked back over to the cooking area, it was triple the size of Mr Pings kitchen and was far more modern. Shifu, the Five, Tai Lung and the two girls plus a rhino kid sat at the ned of the center table nearest to the kitchen.

"So, what are your names?" Shifu asked

"I'm Douglas but everyone calls me Doug" The rhino said, he was the same height as Tigress and looked no older than 12, he wore grey vest and pants with black trims

"I am Ishani, Master Shifu" **(told you refer to RoC Rise of Cosmos)**

"I am Mei Ling and can I say it's been so long since I seen you Crane, how you been?" **(Yeah... Mei Ling is an Asiatic golden cat and not a mountain lion as most people think... well according to the characterpedia I went to)**

"You know Crane?" Mantis asked

"Yeah, she was the one to convince me to stop being a janitor" Crane said looking at Mei Ling smiling,

"Wait how did you get a job as a janitor so young?" Viper asked

"I needed the money and the head teacher there didn't want to leave me in the rain" Crane said shrugging his shoulde... wings

"That Panda looks awfully lonely" Ishani said looking at Po as he ate on slowly on the kitchen counter

"We could ask him to sit with us" Tai Lung said sarcastically

"Good idea, hey uh... Chef Panda come sit with us" Monkey shouted

"Wai.. what?! I was joking" Tai Lung said, but only got a glare from everyone except Tigress

Po heard someone say panda and he looked round and saw Monkey, Mei Ling, Ishani, Crane and Viper motioning to come with them, he pointed to himself confused and they nodded. He walked over slowly and sat down in-between Tai Lung and Master Shifu, as he sat down he swore Tai Lung growled but he shook it out his head.

"So... hi there hehehe" Po said nervously, the others all greeted him with 'hi' and 'how you doing'

"So what's your name" Viper asked

"Oh... I'm Po Ping" He said still nervous

"Nice to meet you, I'm viper, this is Crane, Monkey, Tigress, Mantis, Ishani, Mei Ling, Tai Lung and Master Shifu"

"Nice to meet you to" Po chuckled, he couldn't believe he was socialising with some of his heroes

"there's no need to be nervous Po" Ishani said smiling

"Nervous?... I-I don't know what y-you mean hehehe"

"Your nervous alright" Mantis said

"But what about?" Shifu asked

"Oh... well... you see... I'm just a huge fan of you guys... even Ishani and Mei Ling, You both have records for the fastest time to take out the training dummies in the La Dee academy and also the most successful fights with a bow staff" Po said twiddling his thumbs

"well we are deeply honoured... say Po how old are you?" Monkey said

"15 you?"

"us five are all 15 aswell" Mantis answered

"Same here" Ishani and Mei Ling said together,

"And Tai Lung and Shifu are just both old" Mantis joked getting glares from the both of them.

the others just laughed as the bug shifted uncomfortably,

"Well it has been a pleasure to meet you more informally Po but now we must get to training" Shifu said looking round the room noticing that most the students had finished eating.

"Nice to meet you to and don't worry about the plates, I got it" Po said

"Thank you Po" Shifu said standing "Okay students, 30 seconds then we start training"

30 seconds later, everyone was out the door except Po, who had something on his mind... or someone... _"Those amber eyes... wow"_

* * *

 **And there is chapter 3 hope you like it :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAHhh it happened again... bloody British internet, I got disconnected before I could save.**

 **well hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Oogway's return**

It had been two weeks since the students arrived at the Jade Palace Academy, they were all settling in and beginning to feel comfortable in the village... the main problem was all the villagers staring at them, making them uncomfortable.

But nonetheless Oogway was returning soon according to a message Zeng delivered.

Every student had been ordered to report to the front gates at the estimated time he would arrive, surely enough every single student had shown up... not daring to incur Shifu's wrath but to also see Master Oogway, even Po came just to see the Turtle who founded Kung Fu.

It was just gone mid-day when the gates opened to reveal Oogway in his green shell and yellow robe with the grandmaster symbol, he held his staff in his right claw as he approached the 111 people before him, all of them bowed when he reached 10 foot away from them.

"Ah, Students, you do not need to bow, besides, I came here to return home and see the next generation of protectors... talking about protectors, Tai Lung please step forward" Oogway said with a smile, Tai Lung obeyed, "Yes GrandMaster"

"There is a village in the northern-western border, they require assistance with Mongolian forces threatening them, it will no problem for you to get there but this mission will be a rather long one, do you accept?"

"Of course GrandMaster, how long will I be gone?"

"Oh, 2 months"

"Very well, I shall go pack" and with that Tai Lung ran on all fours in his purple pants to get his travel pack.

"Now, all of you students will be trained by me in the arts of Chi control and Balance within yourself... Now step forward and introduce yourselves my students, from left to right, So you first my fair Panda"

"Oh.. uh I'm not a student GrandMaster Oogway, I'm just the Chef" Po said nervously

"How interesting..." Oogway muttered "You may just be a Chef, but without food and water who will fuel the defenders, the Kung Fu Masters, you my friend are not an ordinary Chef, now what is your name" Oogway said with a wise smile, he sensed something different with this one

"Po Ping, GrandMaster" Po said with a little more confidence

"Po... what a nice name"

For the next hour the students stepped forward and said their names and a few words about themselves, only interrupted once when Tai Lung was leaving.

The students were just about to be dismissed when the gates abruptly opened.

There stood the same Golden Fox as before but this time he was dragging something... Very Big

"Hey **pant** Master Oogway, **Pant** Master ox said you'd be here, **pant** where did you want me **pant** to put LiDong... woo carrying up those stairs was annoying and tiring"

The students and Po were just gobsmacked, well they were when they took a closer look at the large bundle and realized it was the large croc bandit from Fung's gang.

"Ah, Cosmos, you have quite the talent bounty hunting for us" Oogway said smiling, "Please put him over there" Oogway said pointing to the tunnel which led to the arena storage area, no one could tell this but Oogway had a mischievous smile when he said this.

Cosmos dragged the unconscious croc by his tail towards the tunnel, but LiDong started to groan, his tail suddenly lurched upwards throwing the golden armoured fox up, "AAAHHHhhhhhhh..." the fox screamed as he went higher and higher,

LiDong stood up and saw himself face to face with 111 people... 110 of which were Kung Fu masters, he lunged at the group and managed to snag the leopardess in red, "Come any closer and I'll... I'll do something bad got it" The large croc shouted, the others kept their distance as the leopardess squirmed in his grip.

But suddenly a large dust cloud erupted from where the croc was standing, hiding him from view, when it cleared it showed Cosmos holding the leopardess bridal style with one arm and using the other to hold a sword to the Crocs neck, "No one... Harms an innocent woman while I stand. GOT. IT" he said angrily, he then proceeded to hit the croc over the head with his swords handle, knocking him out.

"Uh... you can put me down now" The leopardess said "Oh right sor- WOW" Cosmos said taking in her beauty "Um... thanks for that and... uh what's your name?" the leopardess asked, "Huh?... oh I'm Cosmos, or as most people know me The Eyes of Ying and Yang, but what's your name?" Cosmos asked her.

"oh, I'm Ishani" She said looking at his handsome face and his armour was made to fit a fit person, she could only imagine what he looked like underneath "But why are you called The Eyes of Ying and Yang?" "Simple take a real good look at my eyes" she did and she saw his right eye had pure black pupils and eye colour while his left was pure white with a light grey lining.

They both stared into each others eyes until Mei Ling coughed, they turned and saw that everyone had watched this whole thing unfold, some of the boys laughed while the girls were either googly eyeing Cosmos or saying Ishani was lucky. **(Yes I know I had this relationship happen before but that was a different series)**

"Well it has been a long day, perhaps we should get some sleep even if it is early, for you see Shifu, I have sent for a very special Teacher, expect him tomorrow morning" Oogway said smiling.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed**

 **P.S** _ **Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III**_ **P** **repare for a certain someone to appear next Chapter :)**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lets do this... but first credit to**

 ** _Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III_**

 **For letting me use his OCs in this story**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III**

 **Commandoindian**

 **Mr. G Grillo**

 **NamChu**

 **Omegaassassin**

 **josereyes121367**

 **martyrex**

 **tigerlover101**

 **Jake1709**

 **Thank you to all these people for either Following the story or making it a favourite, or both. Thank you all :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Sharpen your senses & Accident 1**

After everyone had gotten rest early, not that they wanted to be told twice, they awoke the next morning at the sound of the Gong and went to the courtyard,

"Good Morning master" Came the voice of 108 students, "Morning students, as you know GrandMaster Oogway has a special guest coming today, I do not know why or what they'll be doing with you, but expect hard training today, report to the mess hall and get your breakfast from Chef Po, you have 45 minutes" Shifu shouted to the crowd.

33 minutes later in the mess hall.

Po was once again sat with the Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Mei Ling and Ishani for breakfast as he had for the past 2 weeks for breakfast, lunch and dinner, they seemed to enjoy his company, which at first seemed weird to him as he was always seen as the fat clumsy panda that got bullied as a child by the goat and pig kids.

The next topic of the groups chat caught a few off guard... "So who do you guys like?" Mei Ling asked, quickly glancing at Crane, Viper being the most observant of the group saw this, _"So she likes Crane does she... it looks like I got competition... wait what competition?! Oh no I'm falling for Crane"_

"No one" all the guys said quickly, the girls just laughed, minus Tigress who smiled at seeing the boys nervous and Blushing, just then Cosmos walked in, he was wearing a black vest with black pants and had his katana's strapped to his waist,

"Ey guys, don't suppose you know where the Chef is do you? some guy named Dough I think?" Cosmos said sitting in-between Ishani and Crane, "That's me, and the name's Po"

"Oh sorry... just really tired, LiDong woke up again and Chor-Gom guards won't arrive till tomorrow" Cosmos said yawning "Anyway I'm starved anymore noodles?"

"Yeah, be right back" Po said getting up

"Hey why are those three blushing" Cosmos asked pointing to Monkey, Mantis and Crane,

Ishani put her head on Cosmos' shoulder and said "We asked them who they like... and now I'm asking you that... Goldy" she said with an evil but joking grin

Cosmos just blushed looking at the attractive and curvy leopard on his shoulder and stuttered a load of gibberish "We-ne-ow-nof-maa" the girls just laughed and Tigress chuckled at his sudden redness even with his orange fur it showed through. Po returned with a bowl of noodles and passed them to Cosmos "T-thanks P-Po"

"What's wrong with him?" Po asked "They asked him the same question" Crane said "Ohhh" Po said

The doors to the canteen suddenly opened and revealed Master Shifu, "Attention, Zeng has informed me the guest Is at the bottom of the steps, finish quickly and report to the front gates at the Arena"

A few minutes later the students were stood in 3 rows with a metre between them and the next person, Po was stood to the side with Zeng and Cosmos had retrieved his armour and Bow along with his other accessories and stood next to Master Oogway and Master Shifu.

The gates opened and revealed a Siberian Tiger... but he was a little unique... He wore full black armour with black laced combat boots, and carried a helmet in his left **(imagine Mandalorian armour from Star wars)** hand and a walking stick of sorts on his left... but that wasn't the unique thing, his fur was a luxurious dark red and his eyes seemed to shine when the light hit them, he also had a small red goatee beard.

His neck had black stripes like all tigers, "Ah My friend, you have arrived at last" Oogway said to the stranger

"Master Oogway, an honour to see you again," he said bowing, his voice had a hint of a Russian accent and his eyes seemed to look towards no one... a rhino student whispered to a bull student "Is it me or are his eyes like a mirror or something"

"Eyes like a mirror, never heard that before" The tiger said, "Might want to note my senses are the best in this and the next few continents" The Red tiger said with a smile. The Rhino was just in Shock "H-How" he stuttered out.

"Master Oogway, who is this man" Master Shifu said inspecting the Siberian Tiger before him.

"May I present to you Master Fearless Shadow" Oogway said walking towards the Tiger, when a little girls squeal interrupted the moment, a small Siberian Tiger girl who looked like the New Master, ran up to Master Fearless Shadow's left leg, coming only up to his knee, "Daddy, tell Xavier to stop teasing me, he wont stop telling me he's older even though we're twins" the girl said, two more tigers entered they were both young and spitting images of Master Fearless Shadow, but with actual eyes with brown pupils, one was the same size as the girl the other was a little bigger, "What I am, by a whole 9 minutes" he said sticking his tongue out, "Xavier, stop annoying Ti'Anna, and Caesar, why did you not stop him" the Tiger said not even looking at them, "I tried but he won't listen" the older Tiger said looking at his feet.

"Ah I see you brought your kids too, how pleasant" Oogway said

"Yeah, had no one to look after them... especially now that there mother divorced me because she got fed up of me being blind hehehe, can't fix that" Master F.S said **(F.S = Fearless shadow)** "anyway, you need a teacher according to that letter, good thing Caesar can read now" the tiger laughed, making the older son perk up a little.

"Yes my friend, indeed it is, anyway as a blind warrior and former mercenary you can teach the students to use their instincts and increase the capabilities of their senses" Oogway said, Cosmos' eyes widened when Oogway said he was blind and a former mercenary "Uh-uh Excuse me, are you Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla the Third?" Cosmos stuttered

"Yes, I am, how did you know" the Tiger asked

"I'm a mercenary, your a legend and basically a god to all vigilante Mercenaries, you cant not know you if your a mercenary of any kind" Cosmos said

"Ah, another mercenary, good, when I am done here I can teach you a few tricks of the trade aswell" Reidak said smiling "But first, You students, as you can probably guess already, I am blind, and these are my kids, and I will be making your life a living hell while I train you to use your senses, as I am blind I have greater smell, hearing, taste, touch and I can also sense someone lie, so if your late to a class or something, no excuses, now lets begin tomorrow if that's okay with you master Oogway, I got to get my cubs here settled before they kill a student or destroy an artefact"

"Heyyy, dad that was an accident in England, how was I supposed to know your not aloud to touch the paintings" Xavier said pouting

"Of course Master Reidak, please go ahead" Master Oogway said, "Okay students, let hea to the training hall" Shifu said as the students followed him.

 **The next morning**

The gong rang and the students ran to the courtyard, got their instructions, then got breakfast and finally reported to the training hall.

Po, Zeng and Cosmos all came along aswell to see this new masters technique of training.

"So students, you see this obstacle course behind me" The Tiger said... but behind him was actually the training dummy, the course was to his left, he hear their laughs they were trying to keep inside, "Hummm, I'm blind and you think when I make a mistake its funny, you, you, you, you and you 12 in the corner, 500 press-ups, you failed test one, Respect, if you got no respect then I punish you... GET GOING NOW" the Tiger shouted scaring the students, Even Cosmos fell out his seat on the sidelines.

"Now who here holds the record for the fastest time on the course" Master Reidak asked the crowd, "I do Master" Tigress said stepping forward and bowing

"Good, now show me, yes I'm blind but I can still sense your movements, YOU duck on the left next to the big guy, time her" he said pointing to Zeng, he went to the end and prepared the timer, "Well go on then" The red tiger said smirking, Tigress nodded to Zeng who started the Timer, she firstly ran across the rolling logs, then over the spear hole, a new addition which was a pit filled with dull spears with itching powder on, so if you fell in you'd be scratching for a week, then over the Jade tortoise and into the wooden warriors, followed by the archery walls, a narrow path you had to run down and dodge arrows as they shot from the wall, the next obstacle was the spear climb, a high wall, 10 foot tall with atleast 300 spears sticking out, you had to either jump over the wall or climb the spears, Tigress jumped, she then went into the flaming pit and dodged the fire, she then launched herself at the hanging talon rings and jumped from one to the next as she made her way back over, she landed gracefully next to Master Reidak, Zeng stopped the timer and shouted "2 minutes, 13 seconds, new record by 10 seconds"

"Good work"

"Thank you master" Tigress said, she hadn't even broke a sweat, Po watched the whole thing, his mouth was drooped in awe, _"Every way she moved, it was like she was dancing... it was amazing... and beautiful...oh no I'm falling for her again, well damn, she'll never go out with me anyway"_ Po thought to himself shacking his thought from his head

"Now Tigress... here's the real test, put this on and run it again" Master Reidak said handing her a blindfold, "Now run it again" he said, she leapt off in the general direction of the course... KEY word 'General'... 10 minutes later Tigress was back at the start, with a few arrows stuck in her clothes... _"Thank god I brought the warriors fabric from Miss Whu"_ She thought, and she was covered in bruises ad had only narrowly avoided the itching spears pit after she was able to cling to the side.

"Well Tigress, your senses are just dreadful... DREADFUL and your most probably the best here when it comes to senses, us Tigers, all types of Tigers have the Best senses naturally, but yours are dreadful" She winced in the pain of his words "Now students take note, by time you will be able to do what she did the first time with a blindfold got it?" he said to the crowd, They all nodded... one wolf boy student aged 11 actually TOOK notes.

a few hours later and their were 35 students getting treated for the itching powder, 9 with arrow problems, 1 who had an issue with a spear and the rest had a ton of bruises, "Okay that wraps it up for the day, everyone get rest and get your wounds treated, you need to be in good condition for tomorrow" Master Reidak said.

"Well lets go" Cosmos said to Po they both stood and started to walk out but then Po tripped on a arrow that had somehow ended up near the start of the course,

Master Reidak sensed Po fall "QUICKLY GRAB THE PANDA" he shouted urgently, over 100 sets of eyes saw the panda fall, over 50 were running towards him, time seemed to slow down, Zeng at the other end put his wings on his head, knocking the timing mechanism,

Po rolled over onto the logs and found his footing he tried to jump to the sidelines but ended up jumping towards the jade tortoise, he cleared the pit between the two obstacles, he somehow kept his balance on the Jade tortoise but when he tried to jump off again, his weight caused the bowl to tip making him jump into the wooden warriors, he somehow managed to get through by using his fatty arms as shields, _"Ha my arms and fat are good for something"_ Po thought, as he stepped out he tried to stop but a wooden warrior swung round and hit his back making him go into the archery walls path, he managed to run through unscathed, but two arrows hit eachother midway in the path and this made one arrow ricochet towards Po, he screamed and climbed the spear wall like a spider, he ten jumped of the wall and fond himself in the fire pit, he managed to dodge most the fire but the last one got lucky and shot him to the talon rings, he managed to grab one and his excess weight made him swing forward and he lost his grip, he managed to grab the next and the same thing happened, and again and again, until Po ran out of rings and landed on his feet next to Master Reidak, Zeng saw the timing mechanism and turned it off, "2 minutes exactly" he shouted.

Shifu fainted, Cosmos was in shock and basically paralysed along with most the students, even the students with itching powder were paralysed and couldn't even itch because of the shock, The Five, Ishani and Mei Ling all looked at him with their mouths open, and their bodies still in the position they were in when they tried to catch him.

But Master Reidak and Master Oogway were both smiling, "WOW, Panda your senses are amazing" Master Reidak said

"Uh... thanks, but I had my eyes open" Po said

"Well... yes but only for 13 seconds total, the rest of the time your eyes were closed in fear... BUT STILL"

"Ah, panda, Po like I said you are no ordinary Chef" Oogway said with an all knowing smile.

"Now who's hungry" Master Reidak said the Red Tiger said stroking his beard.

* * *

 **Well there you go, Chapter 5, once again thanks to the people mentioned at the start, and mainly to _Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III_ for letting me use his OCs**

 **Also Reidak, PM me and tell me how you think I did with your OCs in this Chapter.**

 **On that note, I am also taking OC request, so PM with your OC, please note that depending on the Age, Skills and Background will determine the OCs role :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back all, also like I said in Chapter 2 Po has anger issues over something, well now it's revealed also shout out to**

 _ **Coneofwonders**_

 **For being the latest person to follow and favourite the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Note to Masters: Don't touch the Goose dad**

"Now who's Hungry" the tiger said stroking his short black goatee beard

The room fell into an awkward silence, no one moved, other than Master Reidak and Master Oogway, it remained like this for around 20 minutes when Shifu woke up.

"Someone... tell me I was dreaming after a training accident and this _Panda_ didn't beat Tigress's record" he said rubbing his head.

"N-No Mast-ster, it re-really happened" Tigress said, her gaze never even left Po who was stood their nervous, "Uh... sorry, it was just an accident Master" Po said bowing, he had slight fear in his voice, _"Oh no, Shifu is so angry, his ears won't stop twitching"_ Po thought

"There are no accidents" Oogway said with a smile, finally everyone snapped out and they all went to the mess hall, every 3 seconds someone, anyone in the group, would stare at Po, They'd never seen something like it, plus he was extremely fat... even if it was supposed to be how panda's are mean to be.

Everyone sat down in their usual spots, Po started cooking, but the whole time he seemed to have the 100 mile stare, he still a blur in the kitchen but he seemed to not be noticing what he was doing, it was mainly his instincts as a noodle chef's son to do what he did.

Soon all the students had a bowl of noodles and a few dumplings and Tofu, once Po finished he went over and sat with the others, as lunch progressed everything was getting back to normal, people were talking and snapping out of the shock of the Panda's accident.

"So... Po how did you do that" Viper asked, using her tail to lift a spoon of noodles into her mouth,

"I, I don't know, it just... happened" Po said after a few moments

"well, whatever happened it was pretty dang cool" Cosmos said, he had Ishani leaning on his left shoulder and his upper body armour was on the bench to his right.

"Yeah... but you beat Tigress's time by 13 seconds..." Monkey said, then Crane continued "By accident" the Mantis "While being a panda" which got a slight glare from Po, then Mei Ling continued "With your eyes closed no less... well most of the course your eyes were closed"

Master Oogway and Master Reidak both came in to the mess hall and sat next to eachother, near Cosmos' armour, "I got to say, when I hear that arrow roll, I knew you'd fall but I didn't that happen" Master Reidak said, "Indeed" Oogway said with a wise smile _"he may be the one... no he IS the one, I am sure of it, the spirits like to make accidents with those with a fate"_

The day progressed slowly afterwards, the others had all been told by Shifu to meditate with him, Oogway and Master Fearless Shadow (Reidak) were spending time with his children, Caesar, Ti'Anna and Xavier. But Po had decided to head down to the village to spend time with his dad while he thought of today's events

It was almost Dinner time and the sky was orange with the setting sun, when he got down to village, he knew he wouldn't make it back up the stairs in time for dinner but he didn't care, he just needed to think.

He arrived in his dads noodle shop a few minutes later, "Hey dad" Po said as he saw the old goose in his funny hat and red robes as he served a bunny guy

"Ah, Po, there you are, but aren't you supposed to be cooking dinner for the Kung Fu Masters right now" The goose quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but some stuff happened today and I just wanted to hang out with you while I think" Po said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't get fired did you" The old goose asked pointing his ladle at Po in a threatening way... well as threatening as a ladle can be.

"No, just a training accident happened today" Po said

"Did someone get hurt?!"

"No ju... how about we drop it okay, you need help with anything dad" Po asked

"Yes I do actually, there's been a delivery of supplies in the alley, but I hurt my wing earlier, can you bring them in please" Mr Ping said holding his left wing.

"No problem" Po said, he walked through the shop, ducking as he went, and into the alley behind the shop, he saw the crates, four of them, he went to pick two up but a loud scream erupted through the air "HELP BANDITS" the voice shouted, Po rushed out the alley and saw a bunny girl and her mother running away, he then looked in the direction of where they came from and saw five crocs enter his dads shop, the last one to enter had a spiked black helmet. He followed them in and what he saw made his heart wrench... but also made him anger.

There stood the Croc with the helmet holding his dad by the neck "Now little guy where's your cashbox" The croc said, his voice was both irritating and threatening,

"You **choke** getting my **choke** money you **choke** SCOUNDERELS" Mr Ping said in the crocs grip as the other crocs sneered and snarled.

"HEY" Po shouted, the five crocs turned to see a very angry Po, "Get out of here Fatty, you got no business here" The lead croc said,

"Yes I do actually, now... PUT. HIM. DOWN." Po shouted.

"Or what, you going to take us down, your fat, outnumbered and no warrior now get out of here panda or Garye here will end you right Garye"

"Yes I will" The croc called Garye said politely but with a hint of fear, He didn't want to kill, last time, he got 10 seconds of enjoyment but spent every other moment in regret.

"THATS IT" Po shouted, On the other side of the village, the alarm bells were being rung by a large fat pig, Zeng who lived near the bell came over,

"Jade Palace messenger, what's wrong" Zeng said officially

"bandits, in Mr Pings noodle shop" The Pig said

"Got it" Zeng said taking off for the Palace.

Back with Po, He punched the first Croc, a cross eyed guy messed up teeth, Po may not know Kung Fu but he can still punch and kick.

The next two attacked Po, one had a dagger the other had a sword, They tried to stab him but Po kept stepping backwards, he then saw a chance, as the croc with the sword went for an over head swing and the other going for a long side swipe with his dagger, Po punched the sword guy in the face making him stagger, he then dodged the dagger who, who put too much power behind his swing and overshot, and ended up stabbing his teammate in the chest, Po then hit him over the head while he was still in shock of what he just did.

The one known as Garye had a long scimitar sword and charged Po, but he was clumsy like Po and ended up tripping on a chair leg then hit his head on the table, his sword flew from his grip and landed in the chest of the unconscious dagger guy, killing him instantly.

 **In the Jade Palace Academy**

Everyone was in the Mess hall waiting for Po, but to no avail, "AH hats it I'm going to bed" a bad tempered Goat student said, but as he went to open the door Zeng flew in, "BANDITS, MR PINGS NOODLE SHOP" he yelled

"Isn't that where we met the Panda" some random lioness asked no one in particular, everyone looked at eachother as if saying _oh crap, she's right but does that mean?... PO_ and ran to the shop.

 **With Po**

Po was now facing the croc with a helmet,

"Ah, dang it" the croc exclaimed, using his left hand to throw his helmet on the floor while holding Mr Ping in his right,

"stopped by a panda... or not" The croc said, he pulled an ebony dagger from his belt and held it to Mr Pings neck

"NO" Po shouted and took a step forward

"uh, uh, uh stay there or the goose gets it" the croc said evilly

"Fine, but what do you want" Po asked, his voice filled with bloodlust

"The cashbox dude, and a new gang, you killed two of my guys" The croc said,

"Fine, I know where the cash box is but I can't help you with the new gang" Po said he walked round the croc and into the kitchen, he then got the empty Cashbox and walked out the shop, "Now release my dad and I slide it across"

"You first" the croc said

"No. YOU" Po shouted angrily,

"NO. YOU" the croc said, bringing the knife closer to the scared goose's neck

"Fine you win" Po said, he lowered to put the box on the floor, but at the last second he snapped up and threw the box at the crocs hand, making hims drop the dagger and Mr Ping when he tried to cradle his injured hand, "YOU SNEAKY FAT PANDA" the croc shouted, but Po just charged him.

Tigress and the others of their small Kung Fu army arrived at the shop, but what they saw shocked them, the first thing they saw were the bodies, two unconscious, two dead, the second thing was Po and a bandit, they were fighting, They watched in awe as the two were locked in combat, they threw tables and chairs at each other trading punches, kicks, and even a couple bites.

The croc rushed Po but Po was ready, he braced his stomach, pulled it back and just before the croc punched him, Po thrust his stomach forward making the croc fly into the air with a loud shrill girly scream, Po then rushed to his dad "Are you okay dad"

"Yes Po, I am thanks to you" Mr Ping said

They both then realized the mob of 'reinforcements' who were all shocked as they were before when he ran the course.

"Oh.. uh hi guys, don't worry I didn't kill them, I just made them kill eachother" Po said twiddling his thumbs, while the others just continued to stare in shock.

"Again... WOW" Mantis said making all the other students involuntarily nod in agreement

* * *

 **and there is Chapter 6 hope you enjoyed**

 **Mr Foxer signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello all, how you doing, I suggest you guys read my profile as I updated it quite a few times yesterday and this morning**

 **Also I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Outcast and Hero?**

Once the surviving crocs had been taken to Chor-Gom, Po was escorted back to the palace, upon arrival Tigress and the rest of the five with Mei Ling and Ishani took Po to Master Shifu.

"Ah, there you are my students and Chef Po, I heard your fathers noodle shop was attacked, is he ok?" Shifu asked concerned

"Yes Master Shifu, he is" Po said bowing

"But it is also the reason we're here" Tigress said

"What happened?" Shifu asked noticing the nervous shuffles of the group, even Tigress was a little nervous.

"There are two dead and three badly beaten crocs" Tigress said

"DEAD... WE. DO. NOT. KILL. UNLESS. ITS. NECESARRY." Shifu said angry

"We know master but we didn't kill them" Crane said

"Yeah, it was Po" Monkey said

"WHAT" Shifu gasped, this panda had killed two bandits

"Technically they killed eachother" Po said crossing his arms

"H-how? Explain, everything" Shifu stuttered

Po explained how he went to see his dad after the training hall incident and when he went to pick up the crates the bandits appeared, how he made one stab the other and how one tripped making the sword land in his comrade's chest, he then explained the fight with the lead Croc and how the Students showed up right at the end.

"Unbelievable... but where does one get the ferocity to do this" Shifu thought aloud

"Simple... NO. ONE. TOUCHES. MY. DAD" Po said darkly balling his hands into fist

"I-I see" Shifu said, he could understand how this teen boy would be protective of his only family...

"You may leave now, get dinner going" Shifu said.

 **20 minutes later in the mess hall**

Po had finished cooking for the group of over 100 people, but as he went to sit with the others something unexpected was said... By Viper no less! .

"Excuse me Po, but could you give us some privacy for today, we're just talking about something, sorry" she said with a weak smile and caring tone

"Oh... uh yeah, sure whatever" Po said heading to the empty end of the table with Master Reidak and his three cubs, he wasn't wearing his armour and instead wore black vest and pants with his combat boots.

"Ah, there you are Panda, I heard what happened today, is your old man safe" Master Reidak said, he was holding his two youngest, Ti'Anna and Xavier in his arms while Caesar was eating his noodles.

"Yes Master Fearless Shadow, he's fine" Po said glumly, he felt like an outcast, the students wouldn't look at him and if they did it was often with fear or disgust in their eyes, the group he had become so close with had just basically told him "Your a Killer, we don't want you here"

"Please just call me Rei" Reidak said happily as his daughter fell asleep in his arm, "But, I can hear your heart beating, it's loud and erratic, your either in love or your extremely sad and heartbroken"

"The second one" Po said to the blind master

"Why is that" Reidak asked, already knowing the answer

"Because I got those bandits killed, everyone is giving me hateful glares or just pushing me away, even they shunned me out" Po said quickly pointing down the table to the others.

"I see... but Po you must understand, as Kung Fu Masters they swore never to kill unless need be, most if not all of them saw their first dead body today, and they were dead by your hands, directly or indirectly, just give them a while" Reidak said reassuringly

"But... your a mercenary ain't you, you killed people, so why are they so comfortable around you?" Po asked sadly

"Simple, its my job, they expect that of me but... you my friend are just the Chef to them, there too shocked that the panda who cooks for them just killed two people"

The doors to the mess hall opened and Cosmos the Fox stood there, he walked forwards towards Rei and Po, "Ah, there you are, I almost asked someone to go find you" Rei joked, but Cosmos didn't respond, he just kept walking, But Po noticed something... Cosmos' eyes... THEY WERE RED **!**

Po was about to say something when he noticed another thing, a red jewel strapped to the figures neck... Po being the uber Kung Fu Geek he was immediately knew what it was... A shift stone Relic.

"Ey Cosmos, what's wrong cat got your tongue" Rei said, "Hey, what's wrong"

Cosmos... well the look alike with the shift stone was getting closer, only a few steps, he put his hands on his swords handles, Po realised what was going on, Po, without thinking stood up and hit the look a like with his iron wood plate, knocking the imposter back, the room was filled with a flurry of gasp,

"PO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Ishani shouted from the other side of the room, the five and the girls ran at Po, they grabbed his arms, Rei with his senses basically 'saw' everything "Yeah, why'd you attack Cosmos?!" he shouted angrily,

The imposter stood up "QUICK LOOK At HIS EYES, AND AROUND HIS NECK A SHIFT STONE" Po shouted as the imposter drew his sword, the others turned to looked giving Po a chance to break from their grip, he charged the imposter slammed into the wall as he drew his swords, The imposter stood up again and threw a throwing knife at Po who used his plate, which was still in his hand, to block it, the masters all snapped out their shock and soon the imposter was cornered by a very angry mob of Kung Fu students.

"Has anyone seen my gear?" A familiar voice called out, everyone turned to see Cosmos in his black pants/trousers with nothing else.

This was the perfect opportunity for the imposter, he grabbed Caesar from the bench and held a sword to his neck, everyone backed off getting the message, Reidak let out a feral growl as he heard his cub whimper "You better put my cub down or your going to die" Reidak said, "No, you will die, it is my mission" the imposter said in a voice completely like Cosmos' but with an evil tone.

Po looked up and saw a circular chandelier made of flat steel was right above the imposter, Po looked at the knife still stuck I his plate, he too it out and threw it cutting the ropes holding the chandelier up, the imposter looked up to see the chandelier falling, while he looked up Reidak rushed forwards quick as lightning and grabbed his eldest son. The chandelier crushed the figure and the shift stone came loose and rolled across the floor, the Cosmos look a like was soon replaced by a black panther.

A few minutes later the imposter was in the dudgeon, Cosmos was trying to repair his armour and Po was being mobbed by people congratulating him and praising him.  
master Shifu walked in with Master Oogway.

"Ah, so fate struck again it seems" the old turtle said with a smile, "Perhaps Po, you would like to be more than a Chef"

Everyone looked confused... even Shifu.

"What do you mean?" Po asked warily

"All will be revealed soon" The turtle laughed quietly as he walked out, everyone staring at him.

 _"Wow, what a day, well it can't get worse than this"_ Po thought, no idea what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **There you go Chapter 7, hope you likey :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hi all how do you do? now here's Chapter 8**

 **But first Shoutouts to Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III of course for letting me use his OC Reidak/Master Fearless Shadow**

 **But also to**

 **Commandoindian,** **Mr. G Grillo,** **NamChu**

 **Omegaassassin,** **josereyes121367,** **martyrex**

 **tigerlover101,** **Jake1709,** **Coneofwonders**

 **RomanAnarchy,** **The Grey Alien,** **WelshmanS295**

 **and ericlefebvre906**

 **Thanks to these users/readers for following or making this story a favourite or both!**

 **Secondly, I'm extremely sick today, so I'm not sure if I'll by posting anything tomorrow :\ Got a stomach bug going round**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 People are weird and Compassion**

Po was sat under the peach tree, eating the peaches, and was extremely sad and confused.

 _"I killed two people, they shunned me, now they open their arms? It makes no sense"_ Po thought

He didn't know what he was going to do, should he leave or not? if their minds could be swayed so easily did he really want to stay here? and what had the Turtle meant by his words?

He heard faint steps behind him and he turned to see Master Oogway "Ah, There you are Po, it seems you have found the sacred Tree of heavenly wisdom" Oogway said with a smile

"Yeah, I heard all about this in scrolls down in the village when I was little, apparently its the Kung Fu Masters favourite spot for mediation" Po said taking another smll bite of a peach

"Hummm... you eat when you are up set"

Po dropped the bundle of peaches in his arm when Oogway said this "N-No" Po stuttered

"So why are you upset" Oogway asked

" **sigh...** Its the students master, Earlier today I killed two bandits indirectly, everyone was shunning me, even the group of masters I had become friends with, they all gave me a look, as if saying, _what a maniac_ or _he's a killer_ or _he's a monster_ But its not my fault for protecting my dad... it's just yeah... but when that assassin tried to kill Master Fearless Shadow, and I stopped him, everyone was practically tugging me back into their groups, wanting to actually be with me... but if they can be swayed so easily, then should I stay here... or should I quit"

"Ah... quite the problem lies as your sadness... But, when people are scared of change or are _afraid_ there minds become open to many things... when you saved your dad, they were shocked, you killed bandits yes, you were a hero, but to them you are just a chef, its how they like you, its how they want you, but when you showed talent when fighting that assassin, saving Master Fearless Shadow's life, They all became aware of who you really are... Your not just a Chef Po, your Not just some Panda, your there friend, your The Panda who has a spot in their memories, the goofy, funny Panda who cooked for them and became their friend... They realized their emotions when you saved the Master Fearless Shadow and his son, but some of them still have a heavy heart... some still think you were a monster for not just subduing those bandits instead of getting them killed, there hearts are blinding them, they saw your natural talent in the training hall, and when they saw the bodies of those bandits, they presumed you knew Kung Fu and could have won not Knowing you don't know Kung Fu, they only saw you throw things and shoot the leader into the sky with your stomach, they didn't see your main fighting style, your _street_ style as it were."

"Yes but Master Oogway, but still... I-If there minds are so easily swayed... I-I just don't know... I just want to... leave, they shunned me, then welcomed me in the space of five minutes, it's just not right" Po said sadly looking at the moon above him.

"Ah, Po... you may be right, but they all still think of you as a brother... a brother in trouble"

"A B-Brother?" Po stuttered

"Yes, they see you as a big brother, you cook for them, you always get the healer whenever one is sick and/or injured, your protective, your smart, your like a brother, a big brother, but when you killed, to them it seemed as if their brother had just committed manslaughter and is in trouble"

"I-I see.. but what did you mean by the fate thing earlier?" Po asked trying to switch topics, the current was making him both depressed and sad.

"Ah, like I said, all will be revealed soon" Oogway said with a knowing smile, he turned to leave and left Po alone wondering and thinking.

"What does he mean?" Po said aloud.

 **the next morning with Po**

Po had just spent the last three hours in the mess hall, cooking breakfast, eating alone even though a lot of the students wanted him to sit with them, he refused.  
He was on his break between Breakfast and Dinner and decided to go for a walk around the Palace, he entered the Hall of Heroes to see the artefacts for the twentieth time when heard something, something getting hit, it sounded like soft thumps, there were also winces of pain, he followed the sounds, through the hall, down a staircase and a hallway, he came to a solid iron door in a dark hallway made of stone.

He peeked inside and saw the Panther from yesterday and Tigress... But the Panther, was badly beaten, ad Tigress was launching assault after assault at him.

"COME ON. Talk already and I stop" Tigress said as she punched him in his gut, he was crying heavily, his winces were broken, his eyes bloodshot, his body bleeding and bruised.

Po left the scene and went to get his own personal medical kit, his dad had it in the shop... as Po was so clumsy, he spent an hour going and getting it and returning, when he arrived back Tigress was just walking out the Hall of Heroes, he waited for her to leave then he walked in.

He returned to the door and slowly opened it, he saw the panther guy lying in the corner, his arms in shackles, he was cowering in fear, bruised and beaten, Po got a better look at him, he was a black panther minus a white spot on the end of his tail, his eyes were red... both naturally and bloodshot, his body was well toned, he was wearing nothing other than some white training pants/trousers... nut he looked no older than Po himself.

Po walked in slowly, "Hey there" He said kindly, this guy may be the enemy but Po would always help those who needed it, unless they were trying to kill his dad.

The panther opened his eyes and saw the panda, he then saw the medical kit. Po sat down and got out the medical items he'd need, he slowly approached the Panther and asked "If you want I can fix your wounds or atleast heal them a little" the Panther nodded, Po then said "This is going to sting a little" He then got a cloth and dipped it in a small bottle with an ointment inside, Po rubbed the cloth over the panthers left shoulder where a large cut was, the panther winced in pain, failing in an attempt to keep it in.

 **10 minutes later**

Po was bandaging up the panther when he noticed something, a scar on the left of the panthers neck, he was barely able to see it because of the fur, he then had a brief flashback to a class when he was little, the teacher had said where vocal cords were and Po realised that the figure hadn't spoken the whole time, except yesterday, also the scar was where his vocal cords were.

"Can you speak?" Po asked, The panther shacked his head in a 'no' "How did you speak yesterday?" Po asked, the panther looked into the other corner of the room, Po followed his gaze to a table with his possession's, he stood and went to look, there was a white vest with black trim, a small silver dagger, and an amulet, it had the picture of a red and white dragon on it, the amulet it's self was wood and round but had a faint glow, "Zhìliáo shī" Po said, the panther nodded **(** **Zhìliáo shī means healer in Chinese)** This amulet was a healing amulet from the ancient dragon goddess of healing.

Po picked up the amulet and dropped it over the panthers neck, it glowed and the panther started to pant heavily as a red aura surrounded him... "thank you" he said, his voice was soft but also sincere and scared, it was fairly average in pitch and had a soothing effect to it, he would sure be a ladies man if he wasn't a criminal.

"Anytime, but why are you here?"

"I-I can't say" The panther stuttered

"Come on, you can trust me" Po said kindly

"Uh... well... **sigh** fine, I was sent to assassinate Master Fearless Shadow a red Siberian Tiger"

"By who?" Po asked

"Some guy in a black cloak, I couldn't see his face and he didn't tell me his name, only handed me some gold and told me I'd get the other half when I returned"

"I see... but why can't you speak without the amulet?" Po asked, the panthers eyes suddenly widened ad he recalled a memory.

"I C-can't tell you everything, but when I was little I took a spear to the neck, it took my vocal cords but I managed to live, the amulet is from the goddess of healing so it can heal my wounds as long as I wear it, but once I take it off... the wounds come back" He said sadly

"Okay last two questions, why are you an assassin and... what's your name?" Po asked with a kind smile, getting one back frim the panther

"Can't tell you everything again, but I became one to find the one who wronged me and my family... and my name is Midnight"

Unbeknown to the two, a small crowd, consisting of Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Mei Ling, Ishani, Shifu, Master Reidak/Fearless Shadow and Master Oogway were all behind the door as the whole thing happened, Shifu had seen the Panda go in, The Five and the girls saw aswell, and Masters Reidak and Oogway were both just wise and knew to go there, The two senior master's got there first and stopped everyone from entering as the situation unfolded.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 8, once again not sure if I'll be posting tomorrow and also thanks to the people mentioned at the start of this chapter for your support,**

 **And yes Midnight will be my latest OC.**

 **Finally, PM me or leave a review, telling me if you'd like a story consisting of each of my OCs backstories when I get a chance.**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, publishing little hours earlier today so I can get more rest later, this stomach bug is annoying :( Puking all morning**

 **Anyway here you go Chapter 9, its the longest so far.**

 **but first Review responses**

 ** _Commandoindian:_** Very good! Very good! Bravo! Bravo! I LOVED it! You are AWESOME!

 **Thank you, good to see you are enjoying the story :)**

 _ **Mr G. Grillo:**_ HI :D ! Excellent story ! You describe the chapters very good! But I have one question...is gonna be a TI X PO history or Tigress X OC  
I hope a TIPO history!  
Bye ! :D  
(my English is not very good... I'm are Ecuadorian)

 **Thank you for the compliments, and there might be a TixPo later on, you'll have to keep reading to find out :D. but I won't be changing this story to an M if you know what I mean, and don't worry about not having good English, it just shows that my story is liked by different people from around the world, so far a combined total of 336 people from 35 countries have read the story and there are currently 1,244 views on the story =D**

 ** _Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla:_** Thank U :)

 **Your welcome :)**

 ** _AlQaholic:_** Great chapter!

 **Thanks :D**

 ** _AlienHeart1915:_** Well, I didn't expect any corpses in this point, much less from Fung's gang (who sounded way more threatening than they are in LOA). Pretty cool, ya know?

Chido.

 **I made them abit more threatening just so I could give them that air of evil :) maybe too threatening :| LOL**

 ** _AlienHeat1915:_** AlienHeart of darkness: Well what a bunch of hypocrite wusses. So two guys were indirectly killed by him when he was protecting his dad, big deal! Grow a backbone! Then when he saves someone they just go back to normal. I honestly wouldn't enjoy to be with a group like that, knowing that they can change their opinion of me by ONE FREAKING NOT HOLY ACTION!  
AlienHeart1915: Good thing Po (and most people for that matter) isn't like you. There wouldn't be a story for us to lead. Interesting chapter, pal. I'm wondering what will happen next.

 **I know, but peoples minds can change with emotions, some have been explained in Chapter 8 :) Thanks aswell :D**

 ** _Coneofwonders:_** Loving this story so far. Also, thanks for the shoutout :)

 **Thanks, and your welcome, I will be giving shoutouts to everyone who shows support of the story :)**

 **Okay... The Grey Alien you left lots of reviews so lets get responding :)**

 ** _The Grey Alien:_** This first chapter has won me over. Time to read more of this story. Muhahahah. Thanks for writing.  
Update soon

Po the panda, my my my will he be only does the food have to be delicious but their has to be lots of it. Good luck.  
Update soon.

I dont mind TiPo if its well written, but so far it looks good. Po has a crush on Tigress. Lolololol.  
Update soon.

Ok, this is getting good. Kind of funny. I would so laugh if that happened at school.  
Update soon.

OK I will send over my OC straight away. Thanks in advance and Update soon.

I think it would be useful to have some added information on your OC backstories.  
So yeah nice story and Update soon.

 **And there are your Reviews, Thank you for leaving the most reviews firstly, and showing your support, and your OC send Him/Her over on a PM and I'll see what I can do :) Also, I will most probably do the OC backstories tomorrow instead of the next Chapters for this and Y &Y Army. And good to know the story has a little comedy :D and finally, my TiPo writing skills are a little amateur, so heads up.**

 **Now onto the Story =D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Student 110 & A Tigers Interest**

Shifu, Master Reidak, Oogway, Ishani, Mei Ling and the Five were all stood outside the door still as Po and Midnight the Panther talked, mainly avoiding their past, but an interesting subject came up...

"So Midnight, have you ever thought of learning Kung Fu?" Po asked happily

"I did, when I was like 7, but after... an incident I abandoned that dream" Midnight said lowering his gaze

"What... happened?" Po asked Kindly

"I'm not entirely comfortable talking about it, but lets just say, it cost me my parents" Minight said, his voice filled with annoyance, anger but mainly sadness and fear.

"Okay buddy, but I better get going, it's almost dinner time, I'll bring you some noodles after I finished serving the others" Po said staning up, he left the medical kit in the corner with Midnight's possessions.

outside the door the others were in a mad scramble to get into another hallway so Po didn't see them, somehow though... Oogway the slow turtle was already at the hiding spot before the others just smiling, Po opened the door and walked down the hallway, he walked right past the others who had their backs to the wall, he continued down the hallway and up the stairs, the others didn't move till they heard the door at the top of the stairs open and close. Most of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"I say we find out who hired him to Kill Master Reidak" Tigress said, making her paws into fist,

"Agreed, but first..." Mei Ling said "Did you see how he opened more to Po's kind approach rather than Tigress beating the snott about him"

"Tigress" Shifu said angrily "How many times do I have to tell you, stop beating the prisoners, let the Chor-Gom interrogators do that when they arrive, it's not our place to do that unless absolutely necessary, like if someone had a dooms day weapon"

"Sorry Master"

"Well... I say we go see him and... make Tigress apologize" Mantis said

"Watch you mouth... BUG" Tigress said, she hated saying she was wrong and hated even more having to apologize to people other than her Teachers and Masters.

"Tigress, he is right, besides, who will heal his mind for when he sees other Tigers" Oogway said frowning

"Fine Master Oogway" Tigress said, she walked round the corner towards the cell, the others followed behind her, She walked into the room and saw the panther, he was slumped forward with his hands shackled to the wall... he was playing unconscious.

"I know your awake" Tigress said, "P-Please, not again" Midnight stuttered opening his eyes and looking up with pleading eyes,

"She won't" Shifu said coming through the door "So Midnight... tell us, who hired you" Shifu said calmly, "H-How do Y-You know my name" Midnight stuttered

"Well, it's not too hard to spot a panda walking in here, we overheard everything" Shifu said keeping his tone calm

"I-I don't know who hired me" Midnight said "He's telling the truth" Reidak said

"How can you tell?" Crane asked "Simple, I'm blind so my other senses are even better like I told you before, when someone lies their heart beats extremely fast, if they are sad or in love it beats loud and randomly, if they are scared it beats quietly and erratic, but his is just slow and random" Reidak said

"Once again... How can you tell" Mantis asked the red tiger

"Uhh..." Reidak put a hand to his face and pinched his nose, "I can hear his heart beating"

"Ohhh" Crane, Mantis, Viper, Ishani and Monkey said, Tigress said nothing only glaring at the Panther, Mei Ling was also looking at the Panther... but with a new feeling.

 _"His fur is so black and looks so soft... and his red eyes, there like rubies, I kinda feel fuzzy hahaha... oh no, it's just like with Crane"_ Mei Ling said in her mind.

She shacked the thoughts from her head,

"So young Panther, do you still wish to learn Kung Fu and also find Balance" Oogway said with a smile

"M-Maybe... but I'm not sure if anyone can help me" Midnight said

"Well Po helped you didn't he" Reidak said

"Yeah he got his medical kit for you" Viper said, eying the white box with a red + on it

"T-True.. but, he helped my outside, and not my inside"

"Ah, Midnight, your mind is filled with sorrow, despair, hatred, anger, a need for vengeance and revenge on those who wronged you... and ended your family... but the primary emotion in your mind... is the want to be accepted, you were outcast, and want Friendship... and love" Oogway said looking into Midnights eyes with a gentle smile,

Midnights eyes widened with shock _"How does he..."_ "know" Oogway said, surprising the young Panther again...

"I am old and Wise... now I also sense or know, however you see it as, that you wish to learn Kung Fu, there is a deep meaning to you about Kung Fu... Shifu step forward please"

Shifu obeyed and stepped forward, "Shifu, meet your 110th student, provided he wishes to join us" Oogway said with a smile, shocking everyone in the room, sure he hinted at it but they didn't think he'd let the panther join them.

"I-I do.. Master" Midnight said, "Release him" Oogway said, Mei Ling stepped forward and took of his shackles, because of the beating he had earlier, he was still weak, the amulet he wore on his bare chest could heal wounds but not restore energy. When Mei Ling put the key into the mechanism next to the panther, that controlled both the shackles, his arms were released, he fell forward and Mei Ling Catched him, she put his left arm over her shoulder, Tigress came forward and put his right arm round her shoulder, as she did she whispered to him in a voice laced with venom "Sorry, and tell no one I apologized or I'll break your arms"

The reason Tigress did it was because, Reidak is blind, Mantis and Shifu are too small, Viper and crane have no arms, Oogway is an old guy and Monkey was also too short, and Ishani, she was too busy thinking of Cosmos, They put his white vest back on, put his items in his black rucksack, he had, the amulet round hi neck, a small silver dagger some throwing knives and a blow gun and some darts to go with it and also a rotten apple.

They were carrying him to the medical wing but he said "Can we get something to eat please, I ain't ate since I broke camp yesterday" Shifu nodded to the two girls carrying the Panther. On the way they ran into Cosmos as he came out the training hall, he saw the girls carrying the Panther, they quickly explained what happened in the cell and Midnight apologized and even offered to pay for the repairs Cosmos' armour needed. Cosmos said it was fine and took over for Tigress as they carried him to the Mess hall, they opened the doors and everyone already inside jumped up and assumed battle stances... Minus Po

"Easy my students, he is now a student aswell" Oogway said shocking the crowd, Po just looked at them blankly, he didn't see that coming... yet. "Po, could you please feed our latest student, aslo everyone his name is Midnight" Oogway said

they walked inside and sat at the table as Po brought the noodles over. Reidak walked over and quickly said to the group "Ey, I'm heading down to the village to get some toys for my kids, Because Xavier is getting awfully tempted to play with some of your relics in the hall of heroes"

"Okay, but be back soon" Shifu said

"Hey, hold up, I'm coming too" Cosmos said jumping up "Cya guys"

The two mercenary vigilante's walked out the mess hall and towards the stairs when Reidak asked Cosmos "So why did you come?" he asked with a smile

"Oh.. to umm... get a... new sword" Cosmos said nervously

"Your lying" Reidak said with a chuckle, Cosmos' heart was Loud, slow and random... he was in love and lying

"Right... Heart hearer... great, well I'm getting... a gift for Ishani" Cosmos said "and the merchants from Gongmen city are here today"

"I see, well good luck, it's hard finding the perfect item for a woman, I should know, I've had two wives, first died, second left me after I found out she was cheating on me and also getting drunk... plus she didn't like I was blind" Reidak said with a laugh, it didn't take a genius to work out he was sad in reality.

A few hours later the two had brought a few things each and put the items into their rucksacks, the sun was just setting as the two were walking towards the stairs when a pig ran into the village screaming "HELP PLEASE HELP" Cosmos and Rei heard the screams and both ran to investigate, They found the Pig man talking with the wolf guards who were with the Gongmen merchants.

"what's the problem" Reidak asked, the pig answered "I was on the western road, and there was this tiger woman and a cub a good few metres behind me, I heard scuffling and saw some crocs robbing her, it happened a few minutes ago just under half a mile from the village gate" The pig said in a hurry.

"Thanks sir" Cosmos said "Ready?" Reidak asked "Yeah, lets go" and the orange Fox in gold and the Red Tiger in Black ran off towards the incident scene

A few minutes later, they found a cart in the middle of the road, it had a small amount of old furniture and a map, there were signs of a small struggle along with tracks leading into the woods, "We'll follow the tracks, the Rhino and wolf guards will be here soon for the cart" Cosmos said "Also, can you uh... figure out where they went?"

"Yes, they have a very... unique smell" Reidak said, almost aging at the bad smell, he could smell the unhygienic crocs, around 7 of them, he could also smell a divine fragrance, a perfume, he could also smell another weaker scent with the same scent.

"There very close still, under a hundred metres that way" Reidak said pointing towards an area in the woods, Reidak took off at a sprint on all fours, his black helmet now on his head, his Billy club pulled from his bag and his silver staff on his back. Cosmos followed on all fours aswell, hos twin katana's in their sheaths, his bow on his back with the quiver and bag as his arrows giggled and moved around.

Reidak could tell they were close to the bandits and the captured hostages, when he heard voices, he slowed down and signalled Cosmos to do the same.

He motioned for him to be quiet while his ears picked up slight noise, voices, he couldn't hear them clearly, so he walked towards the sound, the Fox and Tiger found themselves at the edge of a clearing, it was now dark and the clearing was unusually bright, Reidak then smelled smoke, _A camp_ he thought, they moved round the clearing and saw the inhabitants and hostages.

The woman was sat on the ground crying with her cub in her arms, there were 7 crocs stood round her. "You know, she has no one that would pay us a ransom for her, so what'll we do boss" a small croc with a high pitched wheezing voice asked a large brown croc... wait not a croc... an alligator. He was large and unlike his colleagues who were a river green, he towered above them by two full heads and was a dark swamp brown.

His voice was deep and sneering... but also lustful as he said "Well... no ransom means we can either let her go... OR she can stay here as our... 'companion' and we can keep her daughter and raise her to be more... 'obedient' hehehe" the large alligator said, his bandits laughed aswell once they figured out what he meant.

Cosmos and Reidak couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially Reidak as he could hear it a lot better, "Oh hell no are they going to do that" Reidak whispered in a feral snarl, "Cosmos, tell me what does the mother and child look like" Reidak said, "Uh.. lets see, the woman is another tiger, looks like the ones in the Bengal tribes south of here, but her clothes are really weird, it looks like a white robe of sorts with gold jewellery, she looks about your age and is pretty good looking if I do say so myself, has a dark orange fur with white chin and black stripes, but her kid, definitely a girl from what we heard, wearing a similar robe to her mother, looks like the same age as your oldest, looks like her mother... which I presume it is, but has a slightly lighter orange fur colour"

"Okay, listen, I want you to stay here and shoot some arrows with your bow, take a few out, then pin 'em down once they get into cover, while their pinned down signl me by stomping on the ground, then I'll go in and finish them off"

"Uh... no offence but most the legends about your skills are from when you still had eyes, so..."

"I can sense their movements, smell, hearing, and a few other things, now be ready"

Cosmos got his bow out and pulled his first arrow out the quiver and aimed at a croc who was trying to pet the woman's head, trying to arouse her it seemed, he aimed and fired.

The woman was trying to back away from the putrid croc as he tried to touch her, but she found herself stuck in a corner where two tents met, she watched as the croc got closer licking his lips, he was almost touching her, she closed her eyes, but felt... nothing! she looked up and saw the croc wide eyed, he stumbled back and fell down, there was a golden arrow sticking out the left of his head. Another croc fell, he had an arrow between the eyes, then a third and fourth fell aswell, both had been killed by the same arrow, it went through one heart and body then into the others back. This left the lead alligator and two larger crocs who had got to cover, she watched as arrows grazed the sides of their cover whenever they tried to look out, she then spotted something, a figure in black, they were around her height and had a black billy club in his left hand, it had a handle pointing up with a long piece going up his arm and a short bit going away from his body **(A billy club is another name for a police baton, sorry Reidak if its not the right sort your OC uses)**

The figure in black armour crashed into the first large croc and hit him over the head with the baton, he then pushed him out of cover and a golden arrow embedded itself in the crocs head, The figure in black then jumped up and brought his long end of the club down onto the other crocs head, he then launched attack after attack at the croc, he then hit the croc over the head making his stagger back and turn, the figure in black then grabbed the croc by his shoulders into him, he then put his hands round the crocs neck and twisted, snapping the neck with a horrendous **crack!**

The alligator rushed the figure in black as he brought two pure black daggers from his red waist belt that was holding his black pats up, the figure and the bandit leader clashed in battle, the figure in black used his club to deflect the dagger blows and also hit the alligator over the head and in the gut, she then spotted something, a Fox in gold armour was running towards them, he was putting a bow over his shoulder and then pulled out two Katana's made of gold and black roc handles.

The figure then shouted "Cosmos why aren't you covering me from the tree's"

"Well sorry, I ran out of arrows and I dint want to be left out" The fox called Cosmos responded sarcastically, The woman hugged her cub closer to her chest as the golden armoured Fox was hit by the crocs tail and sent flying through into a tent making it collapse.

"Hey I know this guy" The fox shouted, the figure stopped for a split second and the woman thought they'd end up teaming with the croc to do 'things' to her.

"WHAT" the figure in black shouted

"Yeah, I had a bounty on him once, I just remembered him, he got away after he hit me with his tail but I managed to cut a piece of his tail flesh off, look at his tail it's missing a chunk near the end" The fox shouted as they launched attacks at the towering alligator

"Oh yeah, so he does, but who wanted him arrested and when was this" the figure shouted over the clashes of metal,

"Uh, 3 months ago and it wasn't an arrest bounty, it was a kill on sight one, this guy is quite the criminal, so the Masters Council wanted him eliminated"

"What crimes did he commit?"

"HA, what didn't he commit, he's done everything, from robbing an apple merchant to starting a war in south America, Argentina I believe"

The croc was too busy wheezing and gasping in pain to respond the whole time, after a few more minutes of fighting the croc fell down dead, no major wounds just a million tiny ones, it looked like he'd received paper cuts a few million times.

"Well, looks like I'm getting 3 million yen, you want half?" the fox said

"3 MILLION?!" the figure shouted shocked "Yeah, most of the money though is from the Argentinean government"

"Wow, the largest bounty of my career was a bounty on a warlord in Russia, 5 Million Russian Ruble"

"Sweet, but now" The fox said, he approached the crocs body and made sure he was dead with a sword to the head

The figure in black approached her, she was scared crying and still holding her daughter who was also sobbing into her mothers weird white robe

"Ey, ey ey, don't worry I'm friendly, your safe now" the figure said kindly "I'm Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla and that's Cosmos" The Tigress and her daughter both looked at the figure, both afraid and unsure if they should trust them.

"Thank you" The woman said, her voice was velvety smooth, but had a few cracks because of her fear

"No problem" He took off his Helmet and revealed himself as a deep Red Siberian Tiger, he was handsome and had the most amazing eyes, she then realized he wasn't looking directly at her, she then took a closer look at his eyes and realized he was blind, he had glass eyes.

He Extended his left paw for her, she took it and he helped her stand, He daughter was still nervous, but something about him reminded her of her dad.

"Ey Reidak, think we should take 'em back to the valley" Cosmos said recovering his arrows, he shot all 150 of his arrows in this fight.

"Of course, if they want to... so miss, what's your name and also would you like to come with us to the Valley of Peace" Reidak asked kindly

"M-My name is Kiina" **(Key-na)** She stuttered nervously, from both fear and the fact he was very good looking

"And who might you be young one" Reidak asked, he didn't know where the child was, but according to Cosmos was In her mothers arms

She didn't respond, only put her face deeper into her mothers bosom **(Breast/Chest)**

"S-Sorry, but its been a bad day" Kiina said "Her name's Anuhea" **(Anu-hay-a)**

"So how old are you two then" Cosmos shouted pulling an arrow from a crocs back,

"Cosmos, you have no manners do you?" Reidak joked

"I'm a teenager, an orphan, tired, and also a mercenary... suitable answer hahaha" Cosmos laughed

Kiina chuckled a bit, and Anuhea's face came out a little "I'm 27 and Anuhea is 7"

"I'm 28 and Cosmos over there is 16, your daughter here is the same age as my son Caesar"

"Son?" Kiina asked

"Yeah, I have a son, actually two, and also a daughter, Caesar is the oldest, just recently came back to China after my wife divorced me and dumped the kids, now I'm currently working with Cosmos here in the Jade Palace training the students"

"The Jade palace? what is that?" Kiina asked confused

"You must be a new person to China right?" Cosmos shouted from across the camp pulling arrows from the ground

"Kind of, I moved from Greece when Anuhea was 4 and spent the last 3 years living on the Chinese Border"

"Well, The Jade Palace is in the Valley of Peace, it's like an academy for Kung Fu students who are being trained to protect China from hostile armies to simple apple cart robberies"

"I see, so what do you two do there?" Kiina asked,

"Oh, I teach them to use their instincts and their senses, 'cause I'm blind I have greater senses... and Cosmos"

"I get used as Target practice or I just escort prisoners" Cosmos said picking up the last arrow "Okay I'm ready lets go"

"Hold on, Kiina would you and your daughter like to come with us to the Valley, Master Shifu and Master Oogway will let you stay there for awhile if you wish"

"Uhmm..." Kiina looked down at her daughter's Blue eyes, and her daughter looked into her mothers Brown eyes "Yes, we will go"

The group walked back to the village but the whole time two Tigers couldn't get eachother of the others mind

Reidak thought _"Wow, shes so kind, caring and like a true woman, I may not be able to see but I don't really care... gods I ain't felt this way since I met my first wife"_

While Kiina thought _"He's so handsome, and his attitude towards us was so kind and caring, I ain't felt like this since Atrómitos, and he's so sweet towards Anuhea plus he has his own kids, maybe I can find that emotion again"_

Cosmos however knew exactly what was going on _"Ah, here we go, hahaha, I may be young but I can still spot love, even my own, I wonder what Ishani will think of my gift"_

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 9**

 **Its 4,500 words, over double my usual 1,700 word chapters, well hope you liked it :D**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 lets go, sorry its a little late, but I was writing the Backstory for Cosmos, Which you can now see in the story '** **Mr Foxer's OC Backstories' Chapter 1, its 13,203 words I think. Then I had a rest for the day, got a migraine as an after shock of my illness over the weekend.**

 **Also thanks to _Licherm_ and _eldergrayskull_ and Gh0st123**

 **For following/ making the story a favourite :D**

 **Also Thank you _Commandoindian_ For your review, being fanfiction famous would be nice, but I'm simply here to express my passion for writing and also to entertain people with taste in reading :)**

 **And _The Grey Alien_ for your kinds words and compliments :)**

 **And _ivcooler_ for making me as an author a favourite **

**Also, my OC Backstories which you can find on my profile, I would be grateful if you guys could check it out, learn about JPA's Cosmos' backstory, how he came to be, and also leave a review telling me which OC you want the Backstory of next.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Accident 2 and Tiger's Bond**

Cosmos and Reidak escorted Kiina and her Daughter Anuhea back to the Palace, it was now dark, around 8pm.

The group made it to the gates and walked in, they went straight to find Master Shifu, they found him in the Training hall with the students all around him, the smaller students like the goat guy, the serpent students, the bug student s and other small students were sat at the front, with the taller student behind them, along with the flying and ape students sat on the roof beams.

"Now I need a volunte... Ah perfect timing, Cosmos, stand right here please" Shifu said, not noticing the cub and Tigress, Cosmos obeyed and stood 5 foot to the left of Shifu.

"Now Cosmos stay still" Shifu said with a mischievous grin "Whatever you say Shifu"

"So, master can we see the Wuxi Finger hold now you got a volunteer" An antelope student joked, Cosmos looked at Shifu wide eyed "WHAT... Uh... USE REIDAK"

"Don't worry Cosmos, I'm not using the Wuxi finger, only a Technique called ground pummel, made by Master Mole" Shifu said

"What?" Cosmos asked

"Just shut up and stay still" Shifu said calmly yet stern aswell, Shifu addressed the students, "Now, this technique is most effective against enemies who have a powerful punch, who divert all their power into their punch, for example... Cosmos punch the dummy" Shifu said pointing to the oval shaped dummy

Cosmos shrugged and punched the dummy as hard as he could, it flew around the new and improved training hall bouncing off the walls and obstacles... all that was missing was the sound **ding** everytime the dummy hit something. The dummy finally stopped on the fire pit... where it was scorched to a crisp.

"Good, now I want you to do the same punch against me, full force" Shifu said, everyone eyed him confused and slightly afraid Cosmos would hurt the old Red Panda,

"Okayyy" Cosmos said, he ran at Shifu and put all his power behind his punch, but before it connected, time seemed to slow down, Shifu jumped straight up above Cosmos, he then kicked Cosmos' fist into the ground. A large dust cloud followed.

Once it cleared, everyone saw Shifu standing next to a hole big enough to fit two elephants in, and at the bottom was Cosmos, using his swords to climb out by sticking them into the wall, "What was that?!" Cosmos asked pulling himself over the edge and lying on his back,

"That was Ground Pummel, the technique allowing one to use the enemies force and energy to send them into the ground, both harming them and making them exhausted, and what I just did to you was me holding back" Shifu said with a smile, Cosmos gave out a slight yawn.

"Hey Cosmos how tired are you?" Reidak asked with a chuckle, Cosmos yawned and fell down asleep, snoring loudly

"Is that what Cosmos meant by target practice?" Kiina asked Reidak in a whisper

"yeah, kind of" Reidak said, Shifu turned to look at the new voice that his big ears had heard whisper, he spotted the Tigress and her cub.

"Well, hello there, who might you be, I am Master Shifu" Shifu said respectfully bowing

"Oh, um.. I'm Kiina and this is my daughter Anuhea" Kiina said bowing back

"May I ask what brings you to the Jade Palace?" Shifu asked as the students just stared on,

"I was on way to move to a coastal village and some Crocs and an alligator jumped us, a pig saw and then Reidak and Cosmos showed up, they saved me and said I could stay here if its okay with you?" Kiina said, remembering the awful things the reptiles wanted to do to her and her daughter.

"Of course you can" Shifu said with a kind smile **(Tai Lung isn't bad yet so Shifu still smiles)**

Reidak then said "Also, is Oogway around, the alligator had a bounty on him from Master Thundering Rhino" Remembering that Cosmos had known the guy from a bounty that he failed at.

"Yes, he is currently at the Peach Tree, but he is meditating and not to be disturbed unless an emergency" Shifu said

"Well okay, 'cause Cosmos said I could have half" Reidak said with a shrug, just then His three kids ran in, "Dad, did you get the toys you promised" Ti'Anna asked hugging his left leg, "Yes, in my bag" Reidak said laughing at his cubs excitement, he slid his bag off and placed it on the ground. Kiina chuckled as she eyed his cubs as they battled to get the black sack open, her daughter was interested in other cubs aswell... they looked weird.

"You all got two each" Reidak said cheerfully as his children pulled out the action figures, all were expertly made and extremely detailed, all were only 6 inches tall but perfectly portioned, Caesar had a Croc Bandit with a black spiked hat, some of the students recognised the figure as the croc called Fung, the one Po beat to smithereens, and his other was a figure of Master Thundering Rhino holding a tiny hammer.

Xavier had a figure in black armour... that looked like remarkably like his dads, "dad, is this you?" Xavier asked as he inspected the figure more, same billy club, a thin line of red paint near the neck, implying the figure had red fur, "I believe so according to what Cosmos told me" Reidak replied. Speaking of Cosmos, the next one was Fox in gold armour, like Cosmos, same eyes and swords, "And a Cosmos Figure, sweet" Xavier said eyeing the unconscious Fox and comparing the figure to the real thing.

And Finally Ti'Anna, she had a Tigress and a Mei Ling figure, Both the real ones were shocked, "Where did you get these?" they both asked

"Uh, some bad smelling pig near the noodle shop with a duck, Po's place I believe, he said he bought them from a local woodcarver, according to Cosmos, there were big crates filled with these, and each one resembled a student of someone important, or someone like me and Cosmos, hell there were even some Shifu and Oogway figures"

Just then Po walked in, "Hey guys" Everyone said there greetings and then he spotted the figures... or should I say HIS figures...

"Ah, another happy customer" Po said "well anyway, dinner's almost ready"

"Wait, what did you mean by another happy customer?" Mantis asked from next to Viper on the ground

"Oh, I wood carve and sell them to Mr Chu" Po said casually

"You made these?!" Mei Ling said shocked, along with the other students who were also wearing shocked faces

"yeah, stared as a hobby when I was 8, and I just kept doing it from there"

"Well, lets get dinner the-" Shifu started but was suddenly cut off as Cosmos turned fastly in his sleep and a gold dagger flung out an ankle sheath and headed straight for the kids, Po somehow... SOMEHOW... managed to catched the dagger by the handle and stopped it mid-air as it was a few centimetres from Xavier's face.

"I have no idea how I did that" Po said shocked as he eyed the gold dagger with Cosmos' seal on.

"Wow, is he a student too?" Kiina whisper asked Reidak "No, but he might aswell be, that's the second time he has saved a child of mine"

"Yeah, the first time was from me" Midnight muttered to himself from the back of the crowd,

"Well everyone, head to dinner, you can ask Po questions there."

A few minutes later, Reidak and Kiina were eating together while their cubs played tag round the tables, Po was sat with the normal group, The Five, Mei Ling and Ishani.

"So Po, why'd you make figures of us" Tigress asked sternly, narrowing her eyes into a glare

"Simple, I'm a good woodcarver, there's all these kinds of merchandise like posters and stuff, but no action figures, so I decided to make you guys as people love you guys and wanted more than just posters" Po said shrugging his shoulder

"What about the Fung one?" Monkey asked

"Ohhh... that, I made it so I could use is to throw against the wall, but it fell in the crate with the other figures and I ended up selling it"

"Fair enough" Mantis said

Meanwhile with Reidak and Kiina

"So, Kiina, how do you like the palace so far?" Reidak asked,

"Its nice from what I've seen so far... OH, I'm so sorry if I offended you" Kiina said in shame

But to her surprise Reidak laughed

"Don't worry, your not the first, man your heart was going crazy" Reidak said

"hehehe, so Reidak what's the palace like for you?" Kiina asked giggling nervously, _"He's so sweet, he didn't get offended, and his cubs adore him"_ Kiina thought

"Well, its been good so far, the kids love it here, especially Ti'Anna and Xavier, Ti'Anna spends a lot of time with the female students, there all really kind to her, and Xavier, he can't get enough of the weapons and artefacts"

"what about Caesar?" Kiina asked

"Well, he's mainly stays in his room unless its dinner or the twins drag him out, I don't know why, but he just does, and his heart gives nothing way, it always beats the same way whenever I talk to him"

"I see, well, I wish you the best of luck" Kiina said sweetly

"Thanks, and what about Anuhea, she seems to have opened up a lot since she met my cubs" Reidak said

"Yes, she is very shy around new people, other than kids her age or younger, it takes time for her to warm up to people, especially after what happened" Kiina said sadly

"If you mind me asking what happened?"

"My Husband, Atrómitos, he was a Greek Tiger I met in Hawaii, he was killed defending us from bandits back in Athens"

"I'm sorry" Reidak said kindly

"Thanks, anyway, enough of the depressing stuff, so how did you meet Cosmos?"

"Oh, right here, when I arrived, he's a mercenary hired by the Kung Fu masters council, he was here to drop off a criminal and also help with training"

"Ah, so-... oh my god" Kiina said suddenly, her heart beating rapidly and randomly, her face blushing red through her fur "Uh, Kiina what is it?" Reidak asked confused, her heart matched that of someone in love but also embarrassment.

"O-our tails" she squeaked, Reidak tried to move his tail but it was tangled with something... wait she said OUR tails, sure enough both their tails had subconsciously wrapped round eachother.

"Oh, sorry" Reidak said blushing as he tried to untangle his tail, she bent down to help aswell, they both tried to get them apart, but tere tails were tangled pretty good, they were both blushing more and more as time passed, they almost had it, Kiina made a final pull and her tail untangled but quite suddenly, she fell forwards as her tail snapped back round her own leg, she fell on to Reidak and landed in top of him.

He could feel her hot breath on his face, "Uh-uh-uh" Reidak said in shock, he couldn't see but he knew what position they were in, he could feel her body's curves as she layed on top of him.

"GET A ROOM" Someone shouted across the room as everyone stared, The twins, Caesar and Anuhea all looked shocked, the girls were both smiling wile Caesar was in shock with disgust and Xavier... well he just feinted.

The two Tigers both stood up and looked away from eachother... well stood facing away from eachother, "Uh, sorry" Kiina said nervously, she secretly enjoyed for some reason, the cute blush his red fur had as his colour became a deeper scarlet red. ""Uh, same here" Reidak said, he also liked it for some reason, her personality was amazing and he felt her body on top of his, she was shaped liked a goddess, a very beautiful goddess.

Caesar stormed out, "Caesar, wait!" Reidak shouted, Po

* * *

 **And there it is, once again sorry its late, was busy with Cosmos' backstory and some last minute revising for a geography and Spanish test, Got a C in geography and a c in Spanish, not bad for last minute ey? :) Yes, I'm that jammy and lucky ;)**

 **Well hope you enjoyed**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11, hope you enjoy... also, thank you to the people who went and checked out Cosmos' Backstory in the story _Mr Foxer's OC backstories_**

 **Also _Random Reviewer_ Yes that was a mistake, I was going to add something else, but I was like... No, so I got rid of it but the Po wasn't erased :|** **And the Tai Lung on a mission bit will be revealed at some point for its true purpose**

 **But now, on with the story :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Father to Son and Romantic Accidents**

Reidak followed the sound and scent of his Son, Caesar, He didn't know what was wrong with his son, but he had a felling it had something to do with the awkward moment between the to older tigers.

"CAESAR" Reidak shouted, once he smelled his son nearby

"Caesar, come out, I know your near the lavender" Reidak said, turning towards a lavender bush

He heard rustling and his son came out the bush.

"Why did you run off Caesar? come on tell me, you been like this for a while now" Reidak asked, kneeling down so he was at ye level with his son... even if he couldn't use his eyes.

"Simple isn't it, everytime some tigress your age shows up, you date them, its like your forgetting my mom, your first wife" Caesar said angrily

"Is that why your like this, because you think I disrespect your mother by falling for another woman, besides what just happened in their was an accident, nothing more" Reidak said kindly, putting his hand on Caesar's shoulder, but there was this little voice in Reidak's head _"Nothing more... yet"_

"Yes, this Is why, your only after a bit of tail" Caesar continued

"Where did you learn that phrase" Reidak demanded sternly

"None of your business, but its the truth" Caesar said pulling away from his father and crossing his arms

"No, its not son, and I'm not disrespecting your mother's memory and nor am I only going for good looking women, I can't even see what Kiina looks like, so get these idea's out your head, or are you just using your anger as a front for another emotion?" Reidak said, stern yet compassionate with sadness and kindness

"N-No" Caesar said a little rumbled, He was only using anger to hide his sadness and sorrow, but his dad had caught on... _Typical dad_ Caesar thought

"Come on, tell me the truth" Reidak said putting his hand back on his son's shoulder as Caesar lowered his gaze,

"I-Its just... she looks like mom, and the fact your just like... all weird when your around her, even though it hasn't been a day yet, and Xavier's and Ti'Anna's mother, she was a drunk fair enough, but that was like a month ago, sure she was rough round he edges but she as still like mom... kinda"

"You feel like I'm replacing her don't you, well honestly... Its as if I'm trying to... but I just can't, she was one of a kind, irreplaceable, but she said to me before she died, to never stop loving, so I do love and I do feel romance so that I can atleast heal the pains in my heart.. I'm not sure if you understood that but, it'll have to do"

"I-I kinda understood... but... I don't know" Caesar said, not knowing what to say.

"Want to go back inside?" Reidak asked, Caesar nodded

They both walked back inside, Caesar stood next to his father, with his fathers arm holding his shoulder

They both walked back to their seats but as they did the other cubs came and sat down too, including Xavier who had woken up after a bucket of cold water from Ti'Anna, his fur was now matted.

The Tigers all sat together and from afar they looked like a family... talking about family Ti'Anna ask Kiina an... interesting question, which happened at just the right moment so it echoed round the room so everyone heard it.

 **(The next segment is Co-Written by _Reidak Tor Pro Vizsla_ )**

"Kiina are you single?" She asked innocently, the room burst into multiple sounds, mainly laughs, along with some "Isn't she cute" or "I see what shes doing"

Both Kiina and Reidak blushed furiously, It was more Obvious for Kiina as her orange fur did little to hide the red blush, Reidak was a little better with his blush... but a blush Is a blush and you could still see it.

Reidak speaks in his family's native tongue (Russian) to his daughter, "No we're not!" And then he tells his kids to go outside and Ti'Anna asks

"Are you going to marry Kiina" Ti'Anna replies in English

"Are you out of your gourd? No! She's just staying with me!" Then he realizes what he actually says and regrets saying it from the beginning. Still in Russian

Ti'Anna continues, "Plus you love her..." Then she happily sings: "You Love Her! You Love Her! You really, really Love Her! And I'm going to be the flower girl and you're going to be married!" She sings in English, the room burst out into laughter again. Even Xavier laughs while Caesar and Anuhea are both groaning in despair or Annoyance.

"Begone with you Ti'Anna" Reidak says playfully, nervously, while still blushing like a Tomato. The twins were dragged out the room by their ears as Caesar pulled them out, Anuhea followed.

"She's... quite the...uh... dreamer? hehehe" Reidak said nervously

"Yeahhh... hehehe" Kiina chuckled nervously, they both stood to go out but on the other side of the room... a prank war was born.

Monkey had been pranked by Mantis earlier today... it involved spears, arrows, flames, axes, swords, the training dummy and a single almond cookie, Now Monkey planned to get Mantis back, with a prank ALOT more simple, A banana peel... Monkey's iconic trademark prank.

"HEY MANTIS HEADS UP" Monkey shouted, throwing the banana peel as Mantis jumped off the Table, time seemed to slow down, As Mantis was to land on the ground, the banana peel landed under him, Mantis slipped backwards and the banana peel shot towards Reidak's and Kiina feet as they closed the door... the peel was getting closer and closer to the pair of Tiger's feet, it narrowly made it through the closing door.

Kiina slipped on the banana peel, she fell and reached for something to grab... that being Reidak. They were both dragged down, Kiina fell onto Reidak and felt something soft... beneath her and on her lips, she opened her eyes and saw Reidak's glass eyes, and realized they were kissing, full on the lips.

The two held it for minutes, just melting into it... they both felt _THE_ spark of something... love... they melted into the kiss of eachother, Reidak wrapping his arms round the white robed Tigress.

The two broke for air and just smiled at each other, "well... I guess that was a good accident?" Kiina asked slyly, Reidak looked like he was about to explode from heat and blushing.

"Yes it was" Reidak stuttered

"So, back to the guest Houses then?" Kiina asked standing up, holding her hand out for Reidak to grab,

"Yeah, I guess... and good thing your hand smells like dumplings or I wouldn't have known it was there" Reidak chuckled, making Kiina burst out in laughter

Meanwhile... they hadn't noticed the crack in the door... with 100 people trying to peak through to see the moment.

"Well... there's another couple in the Palace" Ishani said smiling as others murmured other things or just nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Sorry for this taking so long but I been busy revising, Also massive shout out to _Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III_ for helping me with the second part, **

**So yeah, also Chapter 12 will be up soon and head on over to _Mr Foxer's OC Backstories_ And leave a review with the name of the next of my OC's you'd like to see the Backstory of if you'd like.**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here people, ad according to the notes I made before I made this story, we still got a long way to go :D**

 **I estimate 25-40 chapters in this story, So lets get going**

 **Also Thanks to _WayneMon_ for making this a Favourite**

 **And _BlueWolfDr12_ for following the Story**

 **Thanks you two for your support :D along with the others mentioned in Chapter 8 I believe?**

 **P.S I'm going to be posting every 2 days from now on till I tell you its back to normal which I don't know when that'll happen :|**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Dragon Ceremony and Old Friend**

Shifu was walking through the Academy barracks, all students were asleep, it was the middle of the night as he exited the tall building and headed to the peach Tree where he found Master Oogway Meditating,

"Forgive me Master, I didn't know you were here" Shifu said turning to leave

"No Shifu, come meditate with me" Oogway said, his eyes still closed

Shifu obeyed and sat down next to his master in the lotus position, "Shifu, the time is now" Oogway said mysteriously

"The time?" Shifu asked confused

"The time to choose the Dragon Warrior" Oogway said opening his eyes to look at the shocked red panda

"Bu-but Tai Lung isn't here" Shifu said

"I know, but he isn't the Dragon warrior" Oogway said

"What do you mean, he is perfect to be the dragon warrior" Shifu argued

"yes, on the outside, but his mind and heart are dark, and he will let loose an unseen rage against the village if not given the Scroll-"

"Then give it to him, anyone would be annoyed and angry to lose something they worked so hard to gain" Shifu countered

"But my student if we give the dragon Scroll to him, his mind will be corrupted by power, he will start a conquest of war to dominate China" Oogway said sternly

"Now Shifu, the true reason I sent Tai lung to fight the Mongolians is so that we have this whole month to train the True Dragon Warrior to defeat Tai Lung, as either way we go, Tai lung will attack"

"Fine Master... but is it Tigress?!... please tell me its Tigress atleast" Shifu pleaded

"No... it is not, The Dragon Warrior is a true warrior Ying and Yang, Good and bad, both have been demonstrated by The Warrior in question" Oogway said, "now when it is time to wake the students, have them all head to the Arena, with all our guest and Head Staff, Po included" Oogway said before leaving the annoyed red panda.

 **At sunrise a few hours later**

GONGGGG

The Students all sprinted out their rooms to the courtyard, "Good Morning Master" The voices of 109 students came 103 from La Dee, 5 from The Jade Palace and Midnight.

"Morning students, head straight to the mess hall, then eat your food, grab Po the Chef, Zeng The messenger, Chen the Carpenter and Lei the Cleaner, then head to the Arena for an important event, also grab the Tiger Families."

The students were confused but they obeyed, They went to Breakfast, Gossiped about what could be happening today, The newly formed Tiger couple, their cubs and Cosmos and Ishani getting ever closer as well, and a certain Panther and Golden cat that seemed to be spending a lot of time together.

"Hey guys, it time for breakfast to end" Po said looking at the sundial at the entrance, **(They dint have proper clocks, only sand timers and sundials presumably)**

"Oh yeah, he's right, well lets gather everyone up, and Po Cosmos your wanted at the Arena too" Viper said

The Next few minutes were spenting searching for the heads of the staff and Cosmos trying to get the Tiger's to wake up, once done they headed to the Arean, where they found a peculiar sight.

Master Oogway had used his staff to draw out a massive Ying and Yang symbol in the Arena's sand, but every so often on the out circles were spots big enough for someone to stand in, there were enough for all the students to stand in

"Ah, there you all are, please find a spot to stand in" Oogway said smiling, the student obeyed, while Cosmos, the staff, Po, Reidak and Kiina and their respective cubs stood to the sides, "Now today I am going to pick one of you to become a great warrior, as you know Tai Lung is currently gone, but he will return in a months time, and he will attack the village in a fit or rage" This caused a flurry of gasp to erupt among everyone, except Shifu who had already heard this.

"Now, the only one who can beat him is the Dragon warrior, so today I shall choose one of you, now all of you get into a battle stance of our style" Each student got into a position, from Ant Style to Zebra Style. Everyone watched on In silence, minus Kiina who was explaining the scene to Reidak.

Oogway began to move around in slow dance like movements, But Cosmos spotted something, a black figure on the gate roof, he seemed oddly familiar.

Po saw aswell, he saw the glint of metal, and saw a projectile shoot at Oogway, he charged through to Oogway, knocking a couple students over with his giant mass, he somehow managed to deflect the arrow away and it stuck into a wall, everyone gasped, but when Po sheepishly turned round and saw Oogway pointing at him

"Oh sorry, Master Oogway, are you pointing at the Tarantula guy behind me, sorry but there was an arrow" Po said, the Tarantula is question looked like he was about to explode from joy "No, you Po," Joy gone.

"Huh?" Po asked confused and shocked as a feline figure in black with a small red balaclava covering his mouth, he had a silver and blue, revolving crossbow on his back and had two gold war tomahawks in his hands, he got into a fighting style as everyone turned to face him.

 **(GUESS WHO... those who read Cosmos' backstory should know this guy... and yes I'm that evil to put a Secret OC of mine in this Story :))**

Cosmos' mind basically did a double flip, as the figure was surrounded by the Kung Fu students, "WAIT" Cosmos shouted, everyone tured to watch him approach, except the figure who was still eyeing the Students.

"Mute the Hidden Stripes Assassin HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU...Don't kill those who don't deserve it" Cosmos shouted sarcastically as the Figure turned in shock.

"Also, did you take those from my Armoury" Cosmos said stopping a few feet away from the figure 'Mute' as Cosmos called him.

Everyone watched as the figure pulled out some charcoal and a scroll, he then proceeded to write something and show it to Cosmos

"What are you doing here and yes, they looked nice and my daggers broke" Mute wrote

"Mute, simple this is where my new job took me, the Jade Palace Kung Fu Academy, and don't worry 'bout the Tomo's, anyway how's the team?"

The Figure put the scroll back and put both his thumbs up and grinned beneath his hood,

"Good, let me guess my chest is now empty of Gold?" Cosmos joked, Mute got his scroll and Charcoal and write 'Nope, we pay with the odd jobs we get, but we are borrowing some of the weapons'

"good to know, but why did you try kill Oogway?"

Mute then wrote 'got hired by a grey lion in North West Valley, he told me the turtle was a warlord raising a Kung Fu army, the others are in the village or doing a small job"

"Ah..." Cosmos noticed the confused and angry stares from the others, "Oh right, well ages ago when I was 12 or something I joined a mercenary group called The Tavern Brigade or Tavern Crew, whatever, anyway, this here is the guy who taught me, my skills as an assassin, and also my basic engineering, don't worry he's a god guy but if that Grey lion is the one I think it is, Mute that was the Lion which _hired_ me and caused _it_ to happen"

"Hey Mute, if you want to stay here?" Mute shaked his head in a no,

"okay, when you see the team say hi for me, and also tell Master Fennec thanks for running the village" Mute nodded and ran off... after retrieving his specialty arrow.

"Now that the assassin is gone, who is the Dragon Warrior master" Shifu said

"Po" Oogway said simply, over 50 people feinted, 30 became paralysed, 20 began talking complete gibberish and the others were staring at Po with either Hatred or Praise.

 _"WAIT WHAT... OH MY GOD ANDBOSGIBFGETNGUBVKFNVSDM"_ was all Po thought, shocked and dumbstruck.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 12, hope you enjoyed, Don't forget to Review and Follow the story to keep up to date :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all, Mr Foxer here.**

 **Some of you are probably saying 'Why did you publish a new Star Fox story at 5 in the morning?'**

 **The answer is, I been having trouble sleeping lately, and last night and the night before, I would just write the ideas I had for the story, I was planning to publish it in February but I juts had a moment of 'Screw it, publish it now, YOLO' so yeah.**

 **Don't worry it wont affect this story at all :)**

 **Also thanks to user _YJV_ for following and making the story a favourite along wit hose in Chapter 8 and 12**

 **And to users _Commandoindian, killblade373, Gh0st123, ivcooler_ and _Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III_ For following me as an Author and/or also making me a favourite Author :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Shifu's wrath and Stalling the Leopard**

Half an hour after Oogway said 'Po', everyone except Shifu was back to normal, he was still unconscious... until now.

"Oh.. my head... MASTER... Please say you did not pick that fat, goofy, undisciplined Panda as the Dragon warrior above all the over students" Shifu shouted at Oogway

"Now why would I lie? Po is the right choice, you may not see it yet, but he is the one, a warrior of Ying and Yang" Oogway said

"Master please reconsider" Shifu pleaded, Po was slowly sneaking away as everyone watched the Red Panda and Turtle argue

"No Shifu, besides, he is your student now, and if he is not trained in time, then Tai Lung will destroy the village" Oogway said turning to leave "Like I said Shifu, he's your student now"

"Yes master", Shifu sighed defeated, as soon as Oogway left, Shifu shouted "PANDAAAA" Po was half way down the steps... falling when he heard the shout.

"Dead Panda walking soon" Mantis said

"Yep" Monkey said

"Students find that fat oaf immediately" Shifu said angrily, the students bowed and ran out the gates to get Po

"Shifu" Shifu turned to see the Mercenaries and Kiina and the Cubs.

"What is it" Shifu said annoyed

"Why are you so angry, and at Po no less, the friendliest guy here, he's saved my cubs twice, saved his dad, cooked for you all" Reidak said annoyed

"Yeah, from what we're seeing.. uh I mean hearing, its like your going to kill him" Cosmos said angrily

"Why?! He's a fat panda who only cooks, he's stupid, goofy, undisciplined, annoying, a fan boy, a chef and FAT" Shifu said angrily "I trained my son and daughter to be the Dragon warriors and now Oogway has been telling me my oldest and most prized student and child is going to turn evil!"

"Okay... good reason actually" Cosmos said rubbing his white furred chin.

"But he didn't want to be the Dragon warrior" Kiina said

"Yeah, he so shocked at it, look he ran away" Reidak shouted

"But... he... Argh, that Panda" Shifu hissed angrily

The gates opened up again

"Master we got Po" Tigress said, as twenty students carried a struggling Po on top of them... it wasn't easy for them to say the least.

"Finally" Shifu said annoyed, the group put Po down and held I'm in place as he tried to get away again.

"PANDA" Shifu shouted, Po looked terrified as the tiny master walked up to him. "Oogway may have chosen you as the dragon warrior but by time I'm done with you. YOUR. GOING. TO WISH. HE HADN'T."

Po winced in fear, "Let him go" Shifu ordered, the students did and as soon as they did Po tried to run again, But Shifu jumped in the air and landed infront of him, "Where are you going, you start 'training' now" He said menacingly

All the students and the guests and staff were all now fearing for Po as Shifu picked up Po and twirled him round like a ball on his finger. "WHOOAAA IM GOING BE SICK" Po shouted as he spun.

"Master, I think that's enough" Viper said, he ignored her

"Master, stop" A Lioness said

"Master, that's enough" Monkey said

"Master, he's going to get injured or be sick" Mei ling said

"Master, Stop please" Ishani pleaded,

Po was getting close to puking, Shifu was still spinning him, he wanted this Panda to regret accepting the job and ever coming to the Jade Palace.

"Shifu, That's enough" Reidak said sternly, Shifu still ignored him, Cosmos had enough, he ran on all fours and jumped into Po knocking him Shifu's finger, he rolled across the ground as Cosmos began an assault on Shifu.

"MERCENARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Shifu shouted,

"Stopping you, he's done nothing wrong" Cosmos shouted drawing his swords, about 20 students rushed to Po, he laying on his side and was barely conscious, Puke began pouring out his mouth. "We need a healer" a Scorpion student said as she checked his pulse on his neck.

"I'll get one" Crane said as he took off, the rest of the students watched as Shifu and Cosmos fought eachother while having an argument

"Nothing wrong?! he has taken the Title of the Dragon warrior from Tai Lung and Tigress, he is just a Fat, Lazy, undisciplined oaf"

"So you try to kill him?!" Cosmos shouted

"I wasn't going to kill him, only make him leave" Shifu said, Reidak jumped in the fight and stood between the two,

"Shifu, Cosmos is right, that is no reason to kill him, besides you must train him, or would you like us to tell Oogway of what has transpired here"

"I already know" Came the voice of Oogway, they looked up to see him stood on top of the gates roof.

"Master I-I-"

"Shifu, I am most disappointed, Po is the only one able to Defeat Tai Lung, and you try to kill him" Oogway said sadly

"I wasn't going to kill hi-"

"that is what you say in your mind, but your heart says you weren't going to stop, you would have finished him"

"N-No I-" Sif said shocked, but he knew I was true

"You have cost us valuable time, I will take Po time to Recover, Time we do not have, Shifu, you may have doomed us all" Oogway said before disappearing over the other side of the roof.

The Students glared at Shifu, "Master, you better leave" Tigress said sternly.

"WHAT" Shifu said sternly

"You went too far, I agree with you on Po, but I would not take the actions you did, you better leave and go meditate while we tend to Po... or I may not be held responsible for _my_ actions and that of the others and Cosmos and Master Reidak" Tigress Said sternly, glaring even harder at Shifu, he hung his head and walked away from the students.

Crane returned with a healer a few minutes later. The old goat lady with a beard began to use acupuncture needles on him, She said it would take 2 weeks before he would be ready to do any physical training. The Students Carried the unconscious Po to a spare room in he barracks and a Stork student went to Find Mr Ping and let him know what happened.

 **That Night, mess hall.**

Viper and a few students were looking after Po back in the Barracks. the rest and Cosmos and Reidak were in the mess hall talking, all crowded round one table

Mei Ling spoke up "So we got one month till Tai Lung returns, but we only have 2 weeks to train Po in total, maybe less What do we do?

A Tiger student spoke up, "We could train him in our styles when he's healed"

"I agree" Monkey said, along with most the others,

"Yeah, but it should mainly be us bears teaching him, you my Polar Style and Jai's Grizzly and Lei's Mountain styles" a tall Polar bear said getting more people in wit the idea.

"That'll do, but what about Tai Lung?" Ishani asked the group

"I can call in a few favours to slow him down" Cosmos said

"What kind of favours?" Mantis asked as everyone looed at Cosmos

"Well, I got a friend who recently took over his village back in the north from his tyrant brother, and well he owes me as I told him where the fortress was weakest"

"So?" a Leopard student asked

"So, I can ask him to send a few troops into Tai Lungs path, along with a couple Mercenary groups, my team, The Red's, The Gongmen Militia, The Southern Arrows, and a few others. in total if all do go, we'd have around 4,000 to 10,000 troops in Tai Lungs way to slow him down."

"I could lead some of you into battle with Cosmos' friends aswell" Reidak said "if around 50-60 of you come with me, we can rally with the troops and lead them against him"

"I'll go, if we do stop him, I want to be the one to end him, he is my adoptive brother after all" Tigress said, another 50 volunteered aswell including Cosmos

"Well then it's decided, Cosmos, get your letters sent, have them meet us at Whispering Forest, it's a couple dozen miles from here, right in Tai Lungs path. we rally there then we wait, and tell them to bring plenty of food aswell, us lot leave in 2 days" Reidak said

"Got it" Cosmos said, "ZENG" the yellow robbed duck came in the mess hall, "Yes Cosmos?"

"How many messengers are working with you here?"

"13, why may I ask?"

"I got a few messages to send"

"Got it, I'll gather them up and you write the messages" Zeng said leaving.

"Everyone get rest for now and train all tomorrow" Reidak said.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 13, figured as I posted four chapters for the new story, I'd publish a bonus chapter for this today.**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all, I got news, Big news... I... Got... A... New... PUPPY :D :D :D :D**

 **He is so adorable, he's a brown and black staffie 11 week old. He's like a cute little teddy dawg :) He's called Rockie :)**

 **Anyway, this is big news because this may affect story times as I will be taking care of him, going shop for food, walking him, playing with him, training him and etc. So if I'm a little more inactive than usual... then you know why :)**

 **Thanks to the following people, (ALL):**

 _ **AlQaholic, BlueWolfDr12, Commandoindian, Coneofwonders, Del Powroznik, Gh0st123, Licherm, Mr. G Grillo, NamChu, Omegaassassin, Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III, RomanAnarchy, The Grey Alien, WelshmanS295, YJV, ericlefebvre906, Josereyes121367, martyrex, tsukiomi83, WayneMon, eldergrayskull, Jake1709, tigerlover101.**_

 **Thanks to all of these people plus the other 800 or so visitors, who thanks to you all have now made the story reach over 3,300 views in total, I Can't express how grateful I am, My first story Rise of Cosmos, only has just under 1,800 views, and that's been out longer, and the fact this story has got so much attention, support and views in a shorter time is extremely mind blowing for me, so I thank you all. I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

 **Hope you Enjoy this Chapter :)**

 **Also, New OC request came in from Del Powroznik... Your OC is now in the story as of this Chapter :D**

 **Hey guys, after reading this Chapter, I want you guys to head over to _Reidak Tor pre Vizsla III_ and _Del Powroznik_ and _The Grey Aliens_ Individual accounts? profile's? whatever you want to call them, go say hi, read their stories, leave reviews :D **

* * *

**Chapter 14 Tai Lung**

It had been one week since The students, Reidak and Cosmos had left the Jade Palace Academy, they were now in a clearing that was now covered in a sea of tents and shelters.

The Tents all belonged to the 5,000 troops sent by The northern King, they were only waiting for the Mercenaries now.

Tigress, Reidak, Cosmos, Midnight and a few other students stared into the campfire... except Reidak who looked off into no where.

"How long till your friends get here Cosmos?" Midnight asked

"Probably a few minutes to a few days" Cosmos replied

"Good, Tai Lung will be leaving in just over two weeks, meaning we have plenty of time to prepare" Reidak said

"Yes, though I'm not too sure on Cosmos' Mercenary friends" Tigress said

"Why not? Me and Cosmos are Mercenaries" Reidak said

"The friend of his from his old crew who tried to kill Oogway" Tigress said raising an eyebrow

"Oh you mean Mute, AKA The Hidden stripes" Cosmos chuckled "He's a good Guy, not a talker hence why we call him Mute, he thought he was taking out the warlord of a Kung Fu army" Cosmos explained

"Still..." Tigress said, but was cut off as a Cheetah soldier walked into the group

"Cosmos, there are Mercenary friends of yours at the perimeter" He said gruffly. The group followed him to the camps edge where they found a 100 or so mercenaries.

The first group, A Boar, A She wolf, The same tiger in black from the palace, a cat and finally a Rat, all rushed Cosmos and pulled him into a massive group hug. "This here is my old crew, The Tavern Brigade" Cosmos said to the others.

Next was a group of 5, A hare, a wolf, a husky, a bear and a pig. "Meet the Gongmen Militia, the Vigilantes of Gongmen" Cosmos said as they nodded to him

A group of 20 felines, ranging from Cats and Lynx's to Tigers and Lions were next, "This here is the Southern Arrows, they protect the southern villages and forest"

Next, a group of 7 big burly grizzly bears "Guys meet the Reds, Mercenaries from Russia"

the next group, made up of 6 bugs and 2 snakes, "This here are the Grass prowlers, they protect the areas we can't get to easily due to our size"

Finally a group of 30 Coyote's and Golden Eagles, "Guys meet the Yankee's, Mercenaries from some country called America out west"

But Reidak smelled something... or someone familiar... "It Can't be" he muttered, he took another sniff, then he definitely knew who it was... "Pickle boy... where are you" Reidak shouted laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you... STOP CALLING ME THAT, IT WAS ONE TIME... Blind Guy" A Bengal Tiger with a slight Polish accent shouted, he was dressed in black clad ninja clothes with metal pointed shoulders, his mask covered his nose, mouth, head but left his eyes and the surrounding area open to view. He wore pure black twin katana's on his back.

"Whatever Pickleboy" Reidak said sarcastically as the two hugged eachother... But then 'Pickleboy' pulled something out... a firecracker. He lit it behind Reidak and dropped it to the ground. It went of with a loud snap, Reidak knew 'Pickleboy' would prank him, the two Tigers had been at it for ages in a Prank war... and Reidak knew exactly what to do... Fake a heart attack.

"OH CRAP" 'Pickleboy' shouted, he knelt down next to Reidak's 'unconscious body and took off his helmet, he then checked Reidak's pulse as the others stood their confused and not sure if they should help or not. 'Pickleboy' then had a quick shiver own his spine and slowly put his face towards Reidak's... to give mouth to mouth resuscitation

He pulled away from 'Pickle boy', clutched his own chest where his heart would be, and began gasping and going into fake shock, he then Fake feinted and layed there unmoving, "OH CRAP" 'Pickleboy' shouted, he knelt down next to Reidak's 'unconscious body and took off his helmet, he then checked Reidak's pulse as the others stood their confused and not sure if they should help or not. 'Pickleboy' then had a quick shiver own his spine and slowly put his face towards Reidak's... to give mouth to mouth resuscitation He got closer and closer, but as he got within 3 inches of Reidak's mouth, Reidak opened his eyes and shouted "QUICK ITS YOUR EX" 'Pickleboy' fell back on to his arse and looked round like cray... Both scared from Reidak's scare and the possibility of his Ex being there.

"You son of a prick, you're going down for that... Empty sockets" he shouted as Reidak laughed

"Guys, meet Delaware-"

"Ahhh... my identity" Delaware fake pouted

"hahaha, I mean Mercenary or the Delaware Hunter" Reidak laughed, "He's a Mercenary from Europe, and a friend of mine"

"Frienenemy" Delaware corrected, Reidak chuckled

"Anyway, we been frienenemies for a while now, but what are you doing here?" Reidak asked

"Oh simple, I kinda got... wanted in Europe... for murder... and well I legged it, I was going to go Japan, but then I ran into some Mercenaries who told me of what was going down here, and yeah" Delaware said rubbing the back of his head,

"Well it's good to see you again my... Frienenemy, also, from what just happened I'd say our prank war Is still on" Reidak said with a wicked smile

"Oh hell yeah, No sight" Delaware said taunting Reidak with the insultive nickname. "Wait... who is that" He purred eyeing Tigress

"Nuh-uh Lover boy, she's only 15" Reidak said

"Oh my... she looks like a 20 year old angel though... you sure she's 15" Delaware said still purring, Tigress glared at him with disgust

"Ah Del, what am I going to do with you, you see a nice looking girl then you chase them to the ends of the world" Reidak chuckled "Wow, your heart says your already in love, hahaha, she's almost just over half your age"

The groups all exchanged greetings with troops and the students of JPA... But Delaware had to be restrained by Reidak as he kept trying to flirt with Tigress, Then the general climbed onto a crate so he could look out over the crowd, the general was an Ox, big and bluey-grey, his horns tipped with metal and his clothes a black uniform.

"Everyone listen up, I just got word, Tai Lung has defeated the Mongolians quicker than expected, he arrives in 2 days most, so we better pack up camp now and get moving, the mercs who just arrived are welcome to sleeping in the storage carts as we go" The General said.

 **11 hour later**

The army had packed up camp and was now marching north west along the path Tai Lung would most likely take, they were to delay him in any way, by either saying there was another invasion... or fighting him.

The troops marched out, Mercs and students at the front, soldiers behind. They marched for a few hours until they came to a large stone bridge that passed over a raging river. There on the center of the bridge was Tai Lung casually walking across. He looked confused for a second but then his face flashed with Anger, Betrayal... and finally Blood Lust.

"Oh well is this... a welcoming parade?" Tai Lung asked

"No, Tai Lung, e received a tip off the Mongolians will return soon, you couldn't be contacted for whatever reason, the messengers always came back injured. Anyway, you wanna tag along?" Cosmos Lied

"Why so many mercenaries? and why bring the Northern Army and not the Imperial? and why are the students here" Tai Lung asked, trying to get Cosmos to break and say something he shouldn't of.

The General answered "you see Master Tai Lung, our troops are closer and better equipped for the harsh north-western colds that plaque the area we will be fighting the Mongolians, and the mercenaries, we only have 5,000 troops available, and these Mercs are friends of Cosmos and Master Fearless Shadow, we figured we could use their help and the students need battle experience, they are trained but they need a chance to show it like you have"

"I see... but why are your soldiers and mercs all looking at me like a target I wonder, and why are you lying?" Tai lung sneered with an evil smile.

"I don't know what you mean" The General said quickly... too quickly

"Your here to kill me ain't you HAHAHAHAHA" Tai Lung laughed to the sky, "You can try... but why I wonder?"

The General looked to Cosmos, Reidak and Midnight who all shaked their heads in a 'no'

But Tigress spoke up, "the Dragon warrior has been chosen"

"WHAT" Tai Lung shouted

"The Dragon warrior has been chosen, and Oogway knew you'd turn evil even if you got the scroll and title, so now e are here to end you" Tigress said, stepping forward from the ranks, approaching her adoptive brother with each word.

"I shall kill this Dragon warrior and take the title" Tai Lung sneered under his breath. "RANKS" The General shouted, snapping back to reality after Tigress just revealed that was not to be revealed. The soldiers and Merc Archers stood along the river side and aimed their bows at Tai Lung, the rest stood on the bridge edge.

"FIRE" The General shouted as the bridge had a volley of over 1,000 arrows shot at it's current user. Tai Lung jumped over the side of the bridge and swung underneath as the arrows stuck into the stone works, he then swung back on from the other side as troops, students and mercs charged him. the bridge was narrow, but wide enough for 7 people to stand shoulder to shoulder.

Tai Lung backed up from his enemies until he was off the bridge, the troops all filled the ridge, over 500 of them were on the bridge, Tai Lung jumped into the sky and then kicked towards the ground spinning, he hit the center of the bridge, crushing a single soldier between his foot and the stones as the bridge seemingly exploded from the impact. Soldiers flew into the sky and into the river as it carried them down stream, some floated dead, others flailed as they drowned or tried to fight the current.

The remaining troops backed up from the bridge's remaining support beams that were now just stone stumps in the water. Tai Lung laded on the other side of the river,

"ARCHERS FIRE AT WILL" Cosmos shouted, the sky blackened with arrows, again and again, but Tai Lung would simply deflect those that would of hit him, sending them back to their owners, a few hundred died at the hands of their own or allies arrows. Tai lung jumped into the sky once again and then dived towards the troops on the other side of the river. As he landed a large crater formed, the blast of the force behind his dive threw more soldiers into the river and back into their friends drawn weapons, skewering them.

"Now, who's next" The snow leopard asked with a voice laced with venom and bloodlust, most the soldiers foolishly charged him, he would simply, throw them into the river... or break their spine or neck, more and more died or fell into the river, the troops, students and mercs numbers dwindled until the only six remaining were The General, Cosmos, Reidak, Tigress, Midnight and Delaware. They all encircled Tai Lung against the raging river, there was no sound other than the water as they all waited for someone to make a move.

The first was Cosmos and Midnight together, Cosmos swung his swords low for Tai Lungs legs, while Midnight drew his dagger and some throwing knives, and went high for Tai Lungs chest. Tai Lung jumped impossibly high, Making Midnight stumble upon landing, and Cosmos' swords to hit empty air, he then dropped down and kicked Midnight in the chest, sending him sprawling back onto the ground, The General rushed in to help Cosmos as Delaware helped Midnight as he coughed violently

Cosmos and The General both had twin swords, Cosmos' Katana's, black volcanic rock handles with solid gold blades with his seal, the golden fox head at the base.  
The General's, a pair of cutlasses, Silver handles with the handle reaching up around the blade base, it was in the shape of a dragon head, making it seem the dragon head handle was spitting out the long narrow but long iron and steel blade.

The General and Cosmos attacked Tai Lung together, but he would somehow deflect their swords even though he was unarmed, The General was the first to fall, He went for a double overhead attack, but he was slow after the few punches he'd received from Tai Lung. Tai Lung dodged the swords but took his left wrist and twisted it to an unnatural angle, as his sword dropped to the ground, Tai Lung then picked up the sword and stabbed it through the General's chest, The others looked on in horror... Minus Reidak who could only sense the heart beat of the General stop and the sickening sounds of blood pouring out his body and the cracks from his armour when the sword was thrust through.

The old Ox stumbled back, dropping his other sword, clutching the blade in his chest, he kept going back as he looked down and he... fell into the river, carried away by the current with the sword in his chest.

Midnight stood back up, and he and Delaware and Reidak all attacked together, soon Tai Lung had Cosmos' 2 gold katana's. Delaware's 2 black Katana's, Reidak's Billy clubs and Midnights Dagger and throwing knives slashing at him, Midnight Fell next, He threw a throwing knife at Tai Lungs shoulder as he fought of the two older Tiger's, the blade found it's mark in Tai Lungs shoulder, making him growl in pain, he then drew his claws and charged Midnight, he slashed Midnight's chest, he then picked up the Black panther and tossed him into the river.

Tigress then joined the fight, fighting Tai Lung with various Kung Fu moves, but she was being beaten by the older, more experienced, murderous, adoptive brother of hers. Thankfully Cosmos, Reidak and Delaware all joined back again, Tai Lung knew that he would get injured even more if he stayed fighting this lot and didn't get the blade wound treated soon.

He needed to get this group separated and put out of action, he targeted Cosmos as he was the youngest Mercenary, Tai Lung deflected his sword blows as the three tigers caught their breath, He then through a massive uppercut to Cosmos, sending him up 30 foot onto the sky before he plummeted into the river. The three tigers charged, Tigress Attacked with a flurry of kicks, punches and finished with a double palm strike as Reidak came up behind her, she moved out the way as Reidak hit a stumbling Tai Lung over the head with his Billy clubs then kicked him in the chest, finally Delaware, Tigress couldn't tell if he was dancing or fighting as he twirled round and drew a small crossbow like contraption from his thigh sheath, it had no rope arch or arrow on top, but a single trigger underneath, He pulled the trigger and a small metal pellet shot out in a flurry of fireworks **(I'm basically talking about a mini hand held Shen cannon AKA a firework gun)** The pellet hit the handle of the throwing knife stuck in Tai Lungs shoulder, snapping it in half as the blade was ripped from his flesh, making him yell in pain... Actual Pain.

Delaware dropped the contraption and then jumped up and brought his swords out and went for an overhead air slash, but he was caught mid air by a very pissed of Tai Lung, Tai Lung punched Delaware in his face, denting his helmet and knocking him unconscious, he then threw him in the river.

Reidak and Tigress charged again as Tai Lung clutched his arm, Reidak went for an attack on Tai Lungs Temple **(Head)** but Tai Lung dodged and brought his knee up into Reidak's groin making Reidak think _"Good thing I already got cubs cause OWWWWWW"_

Reidak dropped to the ground from the cheap shot, Tai Lung picked him up by his neck and tossed him at Tigress, Tigress was hit full on by Reidak's body, the two crumpled and rolled across the ground. Tai Lung walked up to the two tigers on the ground, they were dangerously close to the river's edge as Tai Lung used his foot tom roll Reidak into the river and then he spoke.

"Sister, why attack me hey? we both wanted to be Dragon Warrior, so why not join me instead, and together we can get me... I mean us the title and then we can rule China and all those who didn't believe in us, and we can get revenge on Father for not stooping that old turtle" He said manically

Tigress groaned and rubbed her head, then she spoke with a whimper in her voice, she knew there was no way she could be him. "Never, Oogway said you'd turn evil either way, he said you'd destroy the village, kill innocents and then set on a conquest for control of China"

"So I guess it's like that then" Tai Lung said sadly, turning his back on Tigress then lashing round and throwing a punch at her, Tigress dodged at the last second and had a quick thought, she brought all her power down into a punch on Tai Lungs gaping wound on his shoulder, Tai Lung yelled loudly as he felt his shoulder break and the flesh swell, He then kicked out violently against Tigress, knocking her into the River, he then ran off on his two legs as he went to fond some healer or someone.

Tigress's head bobbed up and down as the river dragged her downstream, she felt rocks under the water graze her legs and back, she saw some bodies stuck under the water whenever she was put under by the raging waves, she then saw a large boulder up ahead of her, she knew she'd hit it, she tried to fight the current but it was too strong. She saw the boulder getting closer and closer until... **THUNK** The world went black for her.

* * *

 **Sorry this Chapter took so long but I been busy, The Puppy, Revising, Sorting out some problems with some friends and all so yeah**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, Leave a review, Favourite and Follow if you want to keep up to date with the story as I put out the new chapters.**

 **Also, Reidak and Del, PM me and tell me how you think with your OC's interactions with eachother.**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, here's chapter 15, I hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far :D**

 **Also... Thanks to YOU all for your support of the story, together you have made the story reach 3,785 views from 916 visitors, the story now has 20 follows and 18 favourites and 25 reviews as of this moment, I Love you all so much, thanks :D**

 **Newest Followers/ Favourite makers,**

 _ **Sir-Blitz**_ **and** _ **skyfreedon**_

 **Now to the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Losses and waking up**

Tigress's head swam with pain, she opened her eyes as she rubbed her head, she tried to sit up but instead felt a strong surge of pain, making her shout in pain... If something could make her yell in pain it would have to be serious.

She heard footsteps coming from her left, she tried to move her neck but the pain returned.

"Easy there Tigress, you almost broke your spine on the way here" The familiar voice of Delaware came, _"oh great the bloody pervert has me"_ she thought.

"Where are we?" she asked with a sore broken voice.

"At the camp, the river runs around a mile into this lake over there, everyone who survived the trip washed up here, we fished you out 2 days ago" Delaware said sadly

"How many?" she aske, she heard more footsteps, this time it was Cosmos and Reidak and Midnight with the Cheetah from the camp.

Cosmos answered first, "13 mercenaries and 1 student and-" The Cheetah continued "1,869 troops, and even more wounded, and 76 missing troops with-" Cosmos cut in again "2 mercenaries missing aswell but all the other students are accounted for, we presume all the missing are dead... its been two days now"

"my god, what about Tai Lung" she asked still looking up layed down.

"We sent a team to a nearby village, they said a leopard matching his description had a healer tend to a broken arm and several deep cuts, they said he was out of fighting fitness for atleast a 2 more weeks" Reidak said

"So what now?" Tigress asked

"Simple, we tend to those who can be saved, and then we load up on the carts the village gave us and then my troops are heading home, and the mercs can do whatever and your students will be heading back the palace I presume" The cheetah soldier said.

Reidak then said "That's correct"

 **A few hours later**

Reidak, Cosmos and Midnight were sat round a small fire on the lake's edge, Delaware stayed with Tigress and kept flirting with her... if she could move, The mercenary death count would be up one.

None talked to eachother, just stared towards the flames, the fire reflecting in their eye... especially Reidak's. Speaking of Reidak, his mind suddenly changed from sorrow to embarrassment, the other two noticed.

"Reidak, Whats wrong?" Midnight asked concerned

"Yeah... you look... Embarrassed" Cosmos added

"I just remembered something about Delaware" Reidak said

"What?" Cosmos asked

"I might of... sorta, kinda been the reason Delaware has an Ex Girlfriend and also the fact that I can't really stand him and his crude humour"

"Huh?... that makes no sense, how can you only just remember you hate someone?" Midnight asked

"Simple, a few years apart and a fierce enemy no more than a few hours away"

"Fair enough, but what did you mean by the GF thing?" Cosmos said shrugging his shoulders.

"I played a prank on him and her, it back fired in a sense and she dumped him, after that he got his bad sense of humour and he would cuss like his life depended on it and he also started taking an... interest in teen girls, luckily he isn't 'too' perverted if you know what I mean"

"yeahhh... NEW TOPIC" Cosmos shouted

"ummm... what about... how do think Po is doin?" Midnight said as he thought of a topic

"I think he's still unconscious" Cosmos said

"Okay, I guess he's awake" Midnight stated

"I'm guessing he's awake aswell and cowering in a corner with Shifu nearby" Reidak said matter of factly.

 **3 minutes earlier, Jade palace Medical room.**

Po woke to a plague of pain in his head, he groaned in pain as he rubbed his forehead, he went to sit up but heard a door open, then he heard a femine voice say "NO NO NO Don't sit up" he stayed on his back but looked towards the voice to his left.

He saw a White Tigress, Kiina rushing over to him, he looked down at his own body and saw the bandages and acupuncture needs that were scattered over his body.

"GUYS HE'S AWAKE" Kiina shouted over her shoulder, she asked how he felt an he told her,

"I feel like I got marched on by an Elephant army and then had my body torn apart by sharks... and I'm gonna be sick" the last part was suddenly and he leaned over the opposite side of his large bamboo and fabric bed and puked over the floor, just then Viper, Mantis, a red scorpion and an old goat lady came in.

"EW" Mantis said, spotting the foul liquid sludge and the newly forming bad smell.

"Ah, so he is awake at last" The old lady said

"I'll get my herbs" The red scorpion said and she rushed off,

"I got the needles" Mantis said,

"I'll get some water" Kiina said

Po slumped back into his bed as Mantis pulled out the needles, staring with the ones on his stomach and chest, Viper began checking his bandages and the old lady walked out for something.

"Hey what happened?" Po asked, he'd forgotten what had happened

"Well... you see-" Viper started but Mantis cut t the chase

"Oogway picked you as the Dragon Warrior and then Shifu tried to kill you" he said quickly, this jumped started Po's memories as he remembered the event making him cringe in mental pain.

"How long was I out?" Po asked

"Just over a week I think" Viper said, she checked the last bandage round his head as she said "And don't worry, NONE of us agree with what Shifu did, even Tigress, afterwards Tigress told Shifu to leave the Arena and openly said she would not take the same actions he did, Shifu hasn't been teaching us since the whole thing so we all been helping the others who have similar styles except those who left, anyway we also taking trips into the village more often"

"Okay, but what do you mean 'left'?" Po asked confused and scared that he may have caused the Academy to lose some of it's students.

"Oogway knew Tai Lung would turn evil, and you need all the time you can get to train, so Master Fearless Shadow and Cosmos and Tigress and Midnight went with about 50 other students and met up with some other mercs Cosmos knows along wit troops from the north who owe Cosmos for reason, anyway they left 2 days after the whole thing and went to try and slow Tai Lung down"

"Bu-but I cant fight, I don't know a single Kung Fu move... well I know all of them but I can't do them" Po exclaimed

"That's why all the bear students all stayed behind to help train you, and I think some of the canines and feline students want to teach you aswell and I know Monkey and Crane and I want to aswell"

"Don't forget me, I'm teaching Mantis and Bug style" Mantis shouted from Po's kneecap, pulling a needle out.

"And mantis" Viper added "Think you can stand?"

"Hold on, I'm not done" Mantis said as the red scorpion walked in with a small bag followed by Kiina with a water pouch. Viper moved over as Kiina poured the water into his mouth as he sat up a little bit, Meanwhile the scorpion began mixing the various herbs from her bag into a bowl. 30 seconds later Po had finished the water and the scorpion was holding a fowl smelling bowl under his nose.

"Oh dude this stuff REEKS" Po said trying to put his hands to his nose to cover it, but both were secured by Viper and Kiina as the Scorpion inched the bowl closer, Mantis put a needle in the middle of Po's nose making him take a long, deep involuntary sniff of the bowl, he almost puked again as Mantis pulled the red tipped metal needle out of his nose, but he didn't as he realised the pain in his head was gone, he looked at the four of his healers as it were and thanked them, then the door opened...

 **The same time as when we left Reidak, Cosmos and Midnight.**

Po looked at who was in the door, jumped out the bed and looked for a way to escape but ended up cowering in the corner as the small red panda approached him slowly.

"Po" Shifu said, his voice emotionless

"Y-Yes... Ma-ma-ma-master" Po said

"I want-"

"Me to leave, ok fine, by I quit" Po said nervously as he shuffled round the small red panda, staying against the wall

"No, I want to... apologise" This caught Po off guard as the emotion returned to Shifu's voice, those emotions clear as day, Sorrow, regret, sadness, guilt, all showing through.

"bu-bu-but" Po started, he was going to say 'but you hate me and want to kill me right?' but his mouth couldn't get past 'but'

"I know, and I'm sorry for my actions, rage consumed me, the truth of my son turning evil and not getting the scroll I trained him for so long, and then that my... my daughter didn't get the scroll either.. but you did... a fat, clumsy, lazy, annoying, goo-... I'm sorry for those words, they aint helping, but anyway, all the anger it caused me, I unleashed on you... please forgive me" Shifu said with all the emotions mentioned before.

"I-I-I do-don't know I-if I can" Po said, he truly didn't know, to have the Local Kung Fu teacher assault him after him being friendly and giving him a job for this whole time, it just mentally scarred Po, he knew it would take time before he wouldn't be afraid of Shifu... A long time indeed.

"I know.. it will take time, but please forgive me... eventually" and with that Shifu left, The others looked on an could only give small supportive smiles to Po as he sat back on the bed thinking,

 _"great, Shifu wants me to forgive him, but its too hard for me to forgive him now for some reason, plus Tai Lung and I have no idea how the Mercs and Midnight and Tigress succeeded in slowing him down... Tigress... Maybe I'll stay here for the job to see her more than just in the training hall. Yeah I'll keep the job for a while longer... if I don't die"_

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 15, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think :D**

 **Got a question for me? PM me :) I'll answer all appropriate questions... Inappropriate ones fall under personal questions and such.**

 **I am still taking OC request for this story, but the OC Request will be stopped for this story in a few chapters, so HURRY and PM me your OC's details if you want to see him/her in this story :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mr Foxer here, how you all doing? hope you having a good Day/Night**

 **Anyway... we got some recaps to do, I decided I'm going to these once every 4 Chapters :)**

 **So now thanks to The Story Followers: _AlQaholic, BlueWolfDr12, Commandoindian, Coneofwonders, Crocodylus, Del Powroznik, Gh0st123, Hudsoda, Licherm, Mr. G Grillo, NamChu, Omegaassassin, Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III, RomanAnarchy, The Grey Alien, welshmanS295, YJV, ericlefebrve906, foxchick1, josereyes121367, martyrex, swagerness, tsukiyomi83, Its Jahzm._**

 **And Thanks to The Favourite makers: _Commandoindian, Coneofwonders, Del Powroznik, Gh0st123, Jake1709, Licherm, Mr. G Grillo, Omegaassassin, Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III, RomanAnarchy, Sir-Blitz, WayneMon, YJV, eldergrayskull, ericlefebrve906, josereyes121367, skyfreedon, swagerness, tigerlover101, Its Jahzm._**

 **And Finally Thanks to all of those how have provided an OC of theirs for the story: _Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III_ (OCs- OC of same name/Master Fearless Shadow, Co-founder of OCs Kiina and Anuhea) _Del Powroznik_ (OCs- Delaware Powroznik) _Coneofwonders_ (OCs- Mike)**

 **Also we have now reached 4,352 views and 1,034 visitors IN JANUARY ALONE :D :D :D**

 **Now some of you are probably wondering who in the hell is Mike? Simple he's an OC of Cone's, he will be appearing in the next few chapters, possibly next or one after.**

 **P.S Sorry its late, but I was writing this last night, but I fell asleep on my keyboard, woke up this morning, about 80,000 random letters had been pressed by my face :P and then I had to go school so yeahhh**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Training and Returning**

Po awoke from his sleep, it had been 3 days since he had woke up from his mini-Shifu-induced Coma. He rolle out his bed and onto his feet, he as still sore in some places but he reluctantly got up to go prepare breakfast and then go train with the others.

He Crept out his room as quietly as possible, which was not easy for someone his size and bulk. The wooden floorboards of the medical building creaking under his weight, he snuck out the building and took a long deep breath f the fresh air, he semi-limped to the mess hall but when he entered he blushed like crazy... Reidak and Kiina were kissing passionately until they realised Po's presence and both blushed and just stared at him sideways for a few seconds then Reidak spoke,

"Oh uh... hey Po... how you doing? anyway The others will be here later, but we need some healers for when they arrive, and also uh... a grave" he said sadly after clearing his throat.

Kiina was still blushing and stood frozen as Po said "Oh.. uh.. yeah... But who died?" Po asked concerned... _Please not Tigress, Please not Tigress, she wate to end Tai Lung so bad, she probably did something stupid in rage._

"You know the cobra guy, Jak-Lai?"

"Yeahhh"

"It as him, his head got bashed in by a stone when he got flung in a river by Tai Lung"

"ah man, he was a nice guy from when I talked to him" Po said sadly "Anyway why did you not go straight to Shifu... no offense Kiina"

"None taken" she said raising an eyebrow

"Well... I aint seen her in a week and we are... kind of... non-officially dating... kind of" Reidak explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Shifu's at the tree by this time usually so.."

"Yeah I better get going, I'll be back soon Kiina" Reidak said giving her a peck on the cheek, picking his helmet off the table and running out

"Oh uh... sorry for ruining the moment" Po said lowering his head into his shoulders

"Don't worry... it was better you caught us rather than one of the cubs" Kiina said shrugging,

Kiina sat at a table while Po got to work cooking, 10 minutes later the gong went an soon after the remaining 50 students of the academy came into to the room.

From their expressions, it seemed Reidak had found Shifu and then Shifu had told he students at the gong. Everyone ate in silence, no words, no sounds, just eating.  
Once people finished eating they all left the room, Po followed them to the training hall, he then split off from the main group and went with a smaller group of 7 people to train.

He firstly trained with Lee, The Polar bear, Then after Lee was Viper, then Crane, Then Mantis, then Monkey, Ishani and Mei Ling. They all trained with him for 45 minutes each, Lee with bear Style, Viper with serpent style, Crane with crane style, Mantis with Mantis style, Monkey with Monkey style and Mei Ling And Ishani with there different feline styles.

The sun was close to setting as Po trained with Mei Ling using a bamboo staff in a spar, he ducked and weaved away from the staff as Mei Ling kept her merciless assault up, overhead swing, side swing, low swing, diagonal swing, Po never stood a chance.

Po had fallen back and Mei Ling brought her staff don but kept it inches away from his face, she then chuckled, "Your getting better Po, it only took me a fraction of that time to beat you yesterday", se helped him up as his other 'teachers' watched on and gave a small round of applause, but then he gates suddenly flew open.

They all looked to see an unfamiliar Tiger in black clad, with pointed black steel shoulders and a weird mask, they then saw Tigress, Midnight and Cosmos stood next to him, behind them ere the other students, and a small stretcher with a large bundle under a white cloth on.

The group moved forward as Shifu and Reidak returned with the other students of the Academy, people broke off and greeted their friends, or they mourned for the dead cobra.

"Master Shifu an honour" Delaware said bowing,

"A pleasure to met you..."

"Delaware Powroznik"

"Well I'm going to go... get something" Reidak said and he walked away from Delaware and the others, they just looked confused, minus Cosmos and Midnight,

"So what are the losses?" Shifu asked solemnly

Cosmos answered, "the 1 student, 13 mercs and 1,869 northern soldiers"

"Oh my... Tai Lung my son, what have you done" Shifu muttered

"What was that?" Midnight asked

"oh nothing" Shifu said quickly "But did you buy us time?"

"Yes _Master_ _Shifu_ I manage to break Tai Lungs arm after he suffered a wound from one of Midnight's throwing knives" Tigress said, she was still annoyed at the way Shifu still called Tai Lung his son, she had heard him with her Better Tiger hearing, not ONCE ha he called her, his daughter, not to her knowledge anyway, but for him to be constantly referring to Tai Lung as his son even though Tai lung just murdered all those soldiers, it was outrageous.

"Po get cooking for the people who just came back" Shifu said, Po didn't need to be told twice, or even fully, he was gone before Shifu said 'Po', he didn't want another Coma.

While Po left, a small group carried the stretcher of the corpse to the back of the Academy, Everyone watched as an Alsatian and a badger student dug a grave for the fallen student, people cried as the cobra's body was lowered into the grave, they buried him and some students placed flowers from the surrounding grass on the freshly dug ground, the most beautiful flowers of so may kinds made the grave look like a florist shop.

"Zeng send the messages to his family and friends" Shifu ordered to the yellow robed duck at the rear of the crowd, Zeng just nodded and went to get his scrolls and travel pack.

People slowly left the grave to go eat, some crying and sobbing as they entered through the large wooden doors of the mess hall, The tables were set and The Tiger 'Family' were already there.

"Hey guys" Cosmos said sitting next to them

"Hey Cosmos" Reidak said while the cubs greeted him,

"So... why did you not?" Cosmos said

"Simple, the cubs don't need to see a funeral at this age" Reidak said as Kiina nodded slowly in agreement.

"Fair enough, anyway, you been here a few hours before us, how's Po doing?"

"His heart goes crazy round two people, Tigress and Shifu, Shifu out of fear, so I guess that issue is still there and he still has a massive crush on Tigress... OH CRAP don't tell anyone I said that, I ain't even told Po I know yet"

"Why would I?" Cosmos asked confused

"Well some people like gossip" Kiina said

"Eh.. I'm not one of them" Cosmos said shrugging

Viper was about to slither past the table when Reidak said "Viper come here for a sec please"

Viper slithered up the table leg and then 'hopped' onto the chair, "Yes Master Reidak?"

"Don't call me master for now, this is just a question, how's Po's training going?"

"Really good actually, day 1 he got really messed up, day 2, he did better and today he lasted like 20 times longer against Mei Ling in a bow staff spar"

"Good, because we got another 10 days at minimum to train him now" Reidak said solemnly, Viper nodded and slithered off towards her normal group.

"10 days? damn we didn't get much time" Cosmos said

"Hey, atleast you got SOME time" Ishani said coming up behind Cosmos and wrapping her arms round his neck in a hug

"Hey Ishani"

"hey Goldy" The two greeted eachother, Ishani sat down next to him and put her head on his metal armoured shoulder,

"Are you ok?" Cosmos asked

"Its just been a long day" Ishani said

"Indeed" Reidak said

"Well, I'm going to call in some more favours later" Cosmos said

"MORE favours?" Ishani asked

"Yep, there's a pack of wolf Trackers and Hunters, they owe me because I saved their leader from a corrupt Village Commissioner, anyway, if they cant find Tai Lung, no one can"

"That'd be useful" Kiina said

"Yep" Cosmos said.

Meanwhile in the messenger quarters, Zeng was ready to leave, he went to the open window of the room and flew out into the orange sky of the sunset.

 **2 days later Serpent Valley**

Zeng was nearing his destination, the home of the Fallen student Jak-Lai, He landed on the village's borders and walked the rest of the way, he crossed the bridge into the village's main area, the roads were covered in a thin layer of sand, the houses were a very similar to the Valley of Peace's houses but they seemed a little bit smaller to fit the occupants size, everywhere Zeng looked there was a snake, Cobra's, Python's, Viper's and all types of snakes, He glanced round nervously as all the snakes eyed him, but he was approached by a duo of metal armoured snakes who seemed to be village guards.

"What is your business here" the first said, he was a pure black Python with long fangs, 5 foot long and towered over Zeng at half height

"I'm looking for Mr and Mrs Lai, I have a message for them" Zeng said nervously, trying not to shiver in fear

"Why?" The second asked, he was a sandy brown King Cobra, with a wide hood and long white fangs, he was a lot longer, and at full height was probably 3 whole Zeng's.

"Its about their son at The Jade Palace Academy" Zeng said sadly

The pair of snakes saw the looks in his eyes, they then lead him to a small house made of sandstone, it was in the center of the village and a large crowd of snakes had began following him, the guards explained not many 'walker's' came this way. The door was a light brown-gold mix, Zeng knocked on the door three times and was answered by a female cobra, Long white fangs, black and red scaled body with gentle blue eyes,

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly, then noticed the small crowd following the duck messenger "Would you like to come in?"

"No ma'am, I must go after I deliver this" Zeng said sadly, he pulled out the scroll and handed it to the female snake who took it with her tail, she opened it and read it,

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Lai_

 _I Regret to inform you your son, Jak, is dead._

 _The Dragon warrior was chosen and Master Oogway foretold that Tai Lung would turn evil and attack our village, but the Dragon warrior needed training, so a large force of 5,000 northern troops, 100 mercenaries and 50 students left to slow Tai Lung down._

 _Their mission was a success and Tai Lung has been slowed down from what we have heard, but your son made the ultimate sacrifice, I was told he was one of the last Tai Lung fought, before he was thrown into a river, he managed to daze Tai Lung for while according to reports, this gave the remaining warriors time to attack Tai Lung._

 _My most Sincerest apologies,_

 _Master Shifu of The Jade Palace Academy_

 _P.S we have buried him in the Gardens behind the Palace along with all the great Masters who have died in the Palace before_

"N-No" The female snake said, she dropped the scroll and another snake appeared from the house, another Cobra, but black and blue scales with fierce red eyes, he saw his wife weeping and read the scroll on the floor, the two hugged eachother as they wept, the crowd watched on as they guessed what had happened, they all knew Jak had left, and the presumed it was to do with him.

Suddenly a large Python charged and 'jumped' through the crowd, he was very large, 7 foot atleast, grey with black spots, a golden yellow for his eyes with red irises, he looked around 15-16.

He went over to the weeping parent snakes and asked what's wrong... they merely looked at the scroll briefly and he read it, once done, he dropped it and was gone like a flash out the village, many tired to stop him, they shouted for him to come back...

But he would avenge his friend...

* * *

 **I mighta sorta lied... I fitted more than I thought I could into this chapter so hoorah, the newest OC has appeared... kind of... but fully next chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, once again sorry its a tad bit late, Leave a review and tell me what you think and...**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm drunk on Monster Energy drinks... 20 cans baby... Anyway I'm going to be acting crazy now so yeah... I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is m-...**

 **ANYWAY... you saw nothing...**

 **Well hello there everyone Mr Foxer here with Chapter 17 of JPA, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think...**

 *** _Red Lights and sirens go off in my room and a robotic voice shouts_ * OCS INBOUND**

 **Well ladies and gentlemen... I said last Chapter another OC would join the party in this story, BUT after I posted that chapter I got a PM... From The Grey Alien, and now we have not one but TWO OCs appearing in this Chapter.**

 **So now... After you guys are done, I want ALL of you to go check out The Grey Alien and his OC Dianbo the Jackal, AND Coneofwonders and his OC Mike the Python who was mentioned last Chapter. And of course the owners of the current OCs, Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III and Del Powroznik, who's OCs have the same names.**

 **Now ONTO THE STORY... Yeah... the Monster Drinks have really messed up my mind if I'm acting this crazy with the extra effects at the start... Never again... well maybe, I like that song ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Training for Awesomeness and Travel Buddies**

Jade Palace Academy Training hall 4 days after Zeng arrived at Serpent Valley

Po was doing various meditation poses under the close supervision of the other students, at the moment he was copying the movements of a large Blackbear called Tomo, the Bear style was extremely complicated as it revolved around fast movements and complex dodging and reflecting, bears are larger so they find it harder to dodge things like arrows so the first bear style masters came up with ways of defending themselves from these attacks.

Po's training had sky rocketed with progress, he had already become the same level as Kung Fu Students of 5 years, he had the natural ability to memorize and mimic any move he saw, he could quite literally learn a complex move in under an hour.

All the students, Shifu, Oogway and the 3 Mercs and The Tiger cubs and Kiina watched as Po closed his eyes and stood in a brace position, his left leg extended back, his right a little forward with his knee bent, his left arm across his chest and his across his back. Shifu nodded to Cosmos who pulled a lever and Arrows erupted from the wall behind Cosmos, they all sailed past him, purposely missing him and the lever and straight for Po, he had spent 2 days trying this move and the other bears said he was ready... to perform the move only known as... The Tornadic Bear.

Time seemingly slowed down as the arrows sailed through the air towards Po, they moved at a sail's pace in this intense moment which could go horribly wrong, The arrows got within 1 metre of Po, he suddenly opened his eyes and spun his arms out, and his legs seemingly disappeared as he turned into a blur of air as a small tornado like vortex engulfed him, arrows hit the Tornado and were sent flying back at the wall they came from... Unfortunately for Cosmos.

Time seemingly returned to normal as Everyone looked at Cosmos to see him pinned to the wall hanging off the ground, by the reflected arrows... with one dangerously close to his crotch and another right between his pointed fox ears,

"By the Gods" Shifu said watching as the tornado disappeared from Po and revealed him stood in the same pose as before, he then slowly stood up straight, put his hand together and took a deep breath as he lowered his hands, he then opened his eyes and turned to the group with his iconic stupid ad goofy grin.

"THAT... WAS... AWESOME" He shouted happily, The others could only nod,

"Uh... guys can I get a hand here please" Cosmos said, Midnight and Mei Ling both approached Cosmos and began pulling the arrows out of the wall that had all somehow pinned him to the wall by his Gold Armour. They got the ones by his legs first, so if he dropped he'd be able to catch himself.

They worked there way up, Cosmos suddenly drooped as an arrow broke and he accidentally knocked the two felines over the edge of the wooden platform and onto the sandy ground of the Training area. Landing in an... awkward heap. Mei Ling and Midnight opened their eyes to see the others staring wide in shock right back, Midnight had caught Mei Ling but he had landed on his back with Mei Ling on top of him, his pelvis straddling on his crotch.

"GET A ROOM" Someone shouted as some others laughed while Shifu shouted annoyed

"Get up from that indecent position immediately, as it was unintentional I will not punish you... THIS TIME" The to promptly stood up awkwardly trying not make any intimate parts of their bodies touch eachothers again. Cosmos stood up and whispered sorry to the two, they both nodded to him to show there was no hard feelings.

Again and Again po would train and show off his progress, and naturally after each one he would spend 5 minutes talking bout awesomeness and bodaciousness and other goofy cheesy lines about himself. Each time having to be shouted at by Shifu to get him to shut up.

The next few hours of training for Po were brutal, he had begun training with the more 'advanced' students, and his last lesson of he day... was with Tigress.

She told him to follow her, which he did with no protest, he watched as the sky turned orange from the sunset as she lead him into a forest of weird looking tree's.

"okay Po... lets get some things straight, I still don't like you and I never will, and that tile should be mine but... I will not take the same path as Shifu... well I will just not as harshly only as a sparring match... now these tree's do you know what they are?" Tigress said, revealing her claws

"N-No Tigr-Tigress" Po didn't know why he stuttered like a fool, it was either her sharp, deadly, curved claws, or the sun setting behind her, making her glow like an angel, she looked so beautiful in the light of the sunset.

"These are Iron wood tree's, touch one" she sad gesturing to the nearest tree, its tall, thick, grey like wooden trunk go far over the leaves that acted as a canopy for the forest, Po approached the tree, and put his hand on it, only to instantly pull it back in pain, he looked at his paw and saw blood slowly leaking form loads of cuts.

"Po, these Trees are the strongest trees in China, they are also the sharpest, there bark is like iron blades. Touch one you get cut... Now punch it" She said sternly

"WAIT WHAT" Po shouted, Not believing she wanted him to PUNCH the tree that just cut him in like 20 places on his hand.

"You heard me, get punching" She said sternly, Po sighed in defeat, he raised his right paw, and closed his eyes, he threw a blind punch at the tree and his paw erupted in a volcano of pain. he swore out loud as he clutched his bleeding hand.

"AH... THAT hurt... what was that even for?"

"Simple, I punched these tree's every night for an hour since I was 6, now I feel no pain in my hands" Tigress said solemnly, creeping Po out a little with her tone of voice.

"Okayyy... But I aint got that long so what was that for?"

"Panda, I swear I'm going to punch you... it was so that you can feel the pain of Iron wood, once you feel the pain from punching these tree's other causes of pain will affect you less, true you don't have enough time to feel no pain in your hands at all, but these can help lessen the pain" Tigress said pinching her nose bridge

"Lessen the pain?... with pain?" Po asked confused

"yes, in simplest terms for someone who doesn't belong here" Tigress said

"wait what?" Po asked confused and shocked at her words.

"You. don't. belong. here. you want me to spell out each letter too, your a disgrace, your fat and lay and goofy and like a child"

"Well... still... I'm meant to be fat... I'm a Panda" Po said sheepishly

"No your a FAT panda, the other bear students keep in shape, none of them are even as half as fat as you" Tigress retorted cruelly, po knew she was right, but he'd hoped she'd stop... she didn't

"Your meant to be the dragon warrior... well your not, not to me, you just the fat bamboo muncher who got in the way. I don't even know why I agreed to TRY and teach you something"

Po remained silent as she continued

"I still don't know why Oogway thinks you can take on Tai lung, he killed so many people and hurt so many more, yet you, the fattest disgrace in China was picked to stop him" Tigress then realised everything she had said in her moment of rage as she looked at Po's saddened Jade green orbs. Her eyes widened in shock of her own cruelness, Po then merely said "Thanks" And then ran away from Tigress and back to the Palace.

 **Meanwhile the Crooked Watermill Inn**

The Python of grey and black slithered into the run down inn that was quite literally in the middle of nowhere, The python had gotten lost because of his own rage, he was just so angry as he blindly followed the roads.

He slithered up to the counter and then up a stool leg and then 'sat' on it as he watched the boar bartender clean a cup.

"Can I help you?" The boar asked, he was dressed in a blue pair of pants with no shirt, showing off his fat, flabby brown skin.

"I need a drink" The python said, the boar went to pour a drink of alcohol when the doors opened, The python looked back and saw a canine looking creature walking in, the canine sat down sat next to him on another stool, his snout was long and pointed, but not freakishly so, his ears pointed and long. He was short by dog and wolf standards, quite average or a fox, but he was the wrong build, his fur was a Sahara orange, his attire consisted of an open yellow vest, showing off his well toned abs and chest, his pants a rose red silk, held in place by a yellow belt on his waist.

He had a sword on his back, rather large, like a heavy sword from the countries who call themselves the Europeans. He waited for the boar to come back, the boar placed the alcoholic drink infront of the python, then he turned to the stranger and asked

"what'll it be guy"

The voice of the stranger was a harsh and strong Indian accent but also gentle as he said "Water please"

The boar went and got a cup and poured some water from a small water barrel, he slid it across the counter to the canine who gulped it down with thirst.

The boar then said, "Okay, Python you owe me 10 yen, Jackal you owe me 3 yen"

The Jackal canine pulled out the yen he needed from his left pocket but the Python... he didn't have any, in his rush to leave and avenge his friend, he'd forgotten everything from food and water to money.

"well... you see...-" The python started but was cut off by the Jackal

"I'll pay for him" The jackal then pulled out more money and handed it to the boar.

The two rose out their seats and walked out the door and stood on the cobblestone path.

"Thanks Canine" The python said, his voice full of gratitude

"Don't mention it, I'm Dianbo" The jackal said extending his left paw

"I'm Mike, nice to meet you, where you going then?" The python shook his hand with his tail.

"I'm heading to the Valley of Peace, I got some business at the Academy there" Dianbo the jackal said

"Same here, my friend was a student at the academy but was recently killed" Mike the python said sadly

"Sorry for your loss... want to tag along?" Dianbo asked

"Yeah sure" Mike said looking up rom his coiled body on the ground

"Oh by the way... I don't talk much on the road" Dianbo said

"I don't mind, well we better get going then"

And so the two set off down the path, Dianbo the Jackal leading Mike the Python who was totally lost.

 **Meanwhile Rocky Mountain path cave**

Tai Lung sat with his back against the stone wall, his body slouched as he held his broken arm with his other, he had spent this whole time resting his arm while also training to fight with only his legs and other arm, it had improved his skills abit. He watched the monstrous blizzard outside the mouth of the cave continue to rain snow.

"Great I'm going to be here a while" Tai Lung muttered... he had nothing with him other than his clothing, he hadn't eaten in days and was on breaking point of starvation, his stomach rumbled a monstrous sound and he thought aloud "If I don't get some bloody food soon I'm going to die"

But the fates had said Tai Lung would be defeated by the Dragon Warrior, and not starvation so...

Tai Lung heard footsteps and looked to the mouth of the cave, there was a Sheep man stood there shivering from the intense cold.

The Sheep spotted Tai Lung and said stuttering "H-Hi th-there min-mind if I-I st-stay he-re a whi-le"

Tai Lung's eyes widened with an intense evil, his mind broke from hunger and he aid evilly "Not at all... in fact your just in time for dinner"

The sheep saw a blur of grey fur and purple silk rushing him... then the world went dark.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 17, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review to tell me how I did.**

 **Also Coneofwonders and The Grey Alien, you must of noticed I had your 2 OC's meet before they met the others, that is because I wanted them to be acquainted before hand but also because it would have taken a lot more planning and editing of the plot I have in notes to have them come in separately... sorry I'm just lazy LOL :D**

 **Anyway on the subject of OC's there's four days till the OC acceptant Deadline ends on the 10th of February 2016, so lets get going people.**

 **Remember go check out all the authors who have put an OC in this story and check their stories out :d**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	18. Mid-Way Author's Note Kind of

**Hi all this chapter is just a kind of almost mid-way author's note.**

 **Oh my GAWDDDD**

 **The support you guys have shown on this story is phenomenal, we hit 6,000 views and 1,600 visitors, AND I did a count, we have readers in over 45 DIFFRENT COUNTRIES, there are viewers from the USA and Canada all the way to Australia and Japan, Literally.**

 **So I just want to say thank you, to all of you, I don't care if you left a review or just read the story, your ALL amazing for giving the story support in some way. And do you guys know, this story has only been out since the 9th of January so we have reached all this achievements IN UNDER 1 MONTH.**

 **I Love you all, now the favourite makers and followers along with OC Authors :) Hahaha some of your names keep killing my autocorrect LOL**

 **AlQaholic, BlueWolfDr12, Commandoindian, Coneofwonders (OC Author), Crocodylus, Del Powroznik (OC Author), eldergrayskull, Gh0st123, Hudsoda, Its Jahzm, Jake1709, Licherm, Mr. G Grillo, NamChu, Omegaassassin, Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III (OC Author), RomanAnarchy, Sir-Blitz, The Grey Alien (OC Author), Wampior, WayneMon, WelshmanS295, YJV, celinejustice, foxchick1, josereyes121367, martyrex, skyfreedon, swagerness, , tigerlover101, tsukiyomi83, ziddag14. ****Extra thanks to the people above :)** **Now my experience while writing this story so far.**

 **Honestly it could not have been better, its been fun, hard to brainstorm sometimes, but fun. I got loads of support from you guys, The Story has sky rocketed in under a month, its just been going so well.**

 **I admit at the start, I was a little hesitant to even publish this one, just because other people have done KFP High school Fanfics, so when others see my title for the story, they'd be like 'oh just another high school one, not reading that' but it has been quite the opposite.  
I didn't even have a Proper** **plot till Chapter 4, I brainstormed and thought then wrote everything down on some sheets of paper,, then I made the plot from there. I also admit that some night were stressful because of balancing my real world life with school, friends and etc and balancing that with my virtual life, fanfiction, Xbox Live and etc, but I have sort of got a way to deal with that, I got like a little timetable in my head. and for the stress, I just listen to music as I write, it actually helps pretty well, kind of makes me forget with the sounds and my mind working on the story.**

 **I'm not sure what else to add to this Note, so I guess I'll just wrap up here, I Love you all have a god day/night**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**

 **P.S 3 days till OC Sending Deadline Ends for this story**

 **P.P.S Want to chat? KIK me at AceofFox9 look for the one with the weird fox face as a profile pic**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi all, next Chapter lets go :D**

 **Also thanks for 6,800 views in under 1 1/2 months, damn you guys are blowing the view-ometer to smithereens :)**

 **I LUV U ALL :D :3**

 **Also, the OCs of Coneofwonders and The Grey Alien are finally meeting the others :D and Grey I will be going back to correct my error after this is posted, I was extremely tired writing that chapter so sorry about that :|**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Sad, Angry and Scared Tigers, and The Arrivals**

For the last three days Po had rarely talked for some reason, The Entire population of the Jade Palace Academy had no idea why... except one Tiger.

In the Mess hall everyone was eating, the students including Po, had just finished mid-day training with Master Reid, tiring him and the students.  
The usual group sat together at the end of the third table, Cosmos on the end on one side, with Ishani to his right then Mei Ling, Viper and Mantis. Opposite Cosmos was Tigress with Monkey, Crane and Midnight to her left. Po however was finishing up dropping the plates of Noodles and dumplings off to the hungry students and Masters.

He returned to the kitchen area to grab the final set of food for the group, four bowls on each of his thick arms then one on his head. He expertly balanced the bowls as he walked to the table at a casual pace. he slide the bowls on his arms to the group minus Tigress, he then took the last bowl of his head and placed it infront of Tigress.  
They all thanked him then Viper asked

"Hey Po, wanna sit with us today?" he just shook his head and went back into the kitchen, he grabbed 2 bowls of noodles then walked out the mess hall as the group watched him... Tigress knew she was the blame and cause for this.

"I wonder what's wrong with Po" Monkey said to no one directly

"Who knows" Mantis said taking a sip of his noodles... then another and another, he then threw his spoon away and basically dived into his noodles.

"He seems sad, or heart broken" Mei Ling said

"Yeah, its like he's a shell of himself" Midnight added

"But what... or who? would cause that?" Ishani said

"Must have been someone he liked" Cosmos said matter of factly, the others except Tigress nodded in agreement, _Should I tell them?_ _It hurts to see him like this.. because of me, and Cosmos said, someone he liked? does he mean Po... No that's ridiculous... I'm a monster_ Tigress thought.

"Anyone know where he goes?" Crane asked

"Yeah, he heads to the training hall" Viper said "He completely obliterated the Wooden warriors yesterday... you should have seen the Carpenters face, he Was NOT happy at all... it was pretty funny"

Tigress decided she wanted to tell them "Guys.."

"Yeah" they all said

"I Go-got... a confess...ion to make" Tigress said looking at her lap, her ears folded against her head as the others leaned forwards to listen

"Go ooonnn" Mantis said motioning for her to continue

"I.. I-I'm the-" Suddenly Delaware walked up and placed his hands in the table facing the group

"Hey guys, anyone got a dagger I could borrow?" He said slyly

Cosmos pulled out one his Golden dagger tokens from his ankle sheath, "Yeah sure... but why?" he said handing it over.

"Oh just a certain red guy needs rescuing from a furry tentacle on his face" Delaware said evilly looking at Reidak who had his head on the table, his left ear touching the table, his face away from the group and his right ear to the sky... he was asleep.

"Why not use your swords?" Midnight asked

"yeah, trying to shave a guy who could wake up any moment with a 2 foot sword... great idea" Delaware responded sarcastically, Midnight looked away sheepishly

"Go ahead" Cosmos said smiling, Delaware walked away towards the sleeping Reidak, the others looked at Cosmos,

"Why did you agree, don't you know its cruel to play pranks?" Ishani said annoyed

"Oh I dint do it for Reidak to get pranked... I did it to see Delaware Die hahaha" Cosmos said laughing at the end

"Well I'm getting a better view" Monkey said, "Same here" Mantis said hopping on the primates shoulder, the group all stood and walked a bit of a distance behind Delaware as he approached Reidak.

The entire hall shushed as they watched the group follow the tiger, they knew something was going to happen. Delaware went round Reidak and to the other side of the table, he leaned over slowly and carefully, the golden dagger in hand. Everyone watched as he used his other hand to lightly pick up the end of Reidak's beard, then put the dagger 5cm from the start of the beard, ready to cut it off... he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself, then with one fluid motion, he cut Reidak's black beard off.

Everyone gasped as Delaware held the Goatee beard up triumphantly, people quietly cheered, then Delaware went for a second attack.. this was his mistake.

He put the dagger near Reidak's right ear, he was going to shave off some of his red fur. the moment the dagger touched the first hair, Reidak sprung up roaring loudly, scaring everyone in then room, Delaware toppled backwards in fright like many others, Reidak turned his head towards Delaware, who stood up then rubbing himself down of the floor dust, he then looked round and said

"Okayyy... I think you broke your record Rei-Rei, I see a total of 45, no 46 people out their chairs and on their asses, Good Job" He said happily, like a child who just managed to get away with something bad.

Reidak rubbed his head where the dagger made contact, satisfied he removed his hand, then he said "Your lucky you didn't cut anything Delaware or I would... wheres my beard" he started rubbing his chin realising his beard was significantly shorter.

"DELAWARE" He shouted angrily, Everyone flinched as Delaware took off so fast, he almost left a dust shadow in the air. Reidak chased him round the hall, Delaware screamed for help terrified what would happen if Reidak caught him.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR YOU SON OF A BITCH" Reidak shouted as Delaware dived under a table and slid out on the other side while Reidak jumped over, everyone else were rooted in place as they watched the Tigers run... and run and RUN.

But suddenly, everyone stopped, there was the unmistakable sound of the door knocking at the palace, a loud metal crashing against solid iron wood.

Reidak then used this as an advantage to catch Delaware, he pounced on him and the two broke into a cat fight of sorts before Delaware managed to escape the angry red Siberian's grasp.

Cosmos, Midnight, Tigress, Mei ling and Ishani slipped out the door as everyone watched as the other two tigers continued to chase each other round the mess hall.

The group walked towards the door, large and red with metal studs. Tigress opened the door to see a pile of 5 Boars in bandit attire, all unconscious, and by them stood a Sahara orange Jackal in an open yellow vest and red pants, and a large Grey Python with black spots.

"Hi there, I'm Mike and This is Dianbo, we would like to join the Academy and also drop these guys off" The Python said, The Jackal walked round the back of the pile of crocs and pushed them forwards.

 **1 hour Earlier**

Mike and Dianbo had finally found the Valley of Peace, thanks to Dianbo actually knowing his way round and where they were unlike Mike who's mind had been clouded by anger when he set off for vengeance.

They walked through the village getting a few weird looks from the locals, But as they past a Noodle shop, they both stopped dead, A heavenly smell was enticing them from the shop, they both looked at each other and Mike asked "hungry and Got money?" which got him a Nod from Dianbo, and he wasn't lying about not talking much, they'd probably only talked about 3-4 times shortly since they met 3 days ago. Dianbo led his python friend into the Noodle shop. The shop was PACKED with people, mainly Pigs, Bunnies, Goats and Geese, They approached the counter to find a Duck in a red robe with a very noodly hat.

"Welcome, I am Mr Ping, owner of Mr Pings Noodle Shop, what can I get you" Mr Ping said happily sliding a scroll over the counter, Dianbo opened it and the two looked at its contents, it was a menu.

"I think I'll go for the Secret ingredient Noodle Soup please" Mike said

"And you sir?" Mr ping asked writing it down on his small notepad, Dianbo pointed his thumb at Mike then at the menu where it said Secret Ingredient Soup.  
"Okay two secret ingredient soups, that's 8 yen please, and you are table 13" Mr Ping said as Dianbo pulled some money from his waist pouch. The two then walked over to a table that had the number 13 engraved in the corner. As they sat Dianbo spoke for the 5th maybe 6th time since they met.

"I haven't got enough money for us to buy rooms at the Inn" he said a little annoyed with his thick and harsh Indian accent

"We could head straight to the Palace, they have guest rooms, and I have a reason to be there and I could say your with me" Mike said coiling himself up onto his chair.

"True bu-" Dianbo stopped speaking as a group of 5 crocs walked into the Shop, all wore red pants and had scimitar's strapped to their left waist.

Mike and Dianbo eyed the crocs as they approached the Duck, Mr ping, the one at the front, leaned over the counter and whispered something to Mr Ping, who stepped bac and pulled out a cleaver and shouted "GET OUT MY SHOP YOU BANDITS" This drew everyone's attention, the croc up front then lunged at Mr Ping and tried to grab him by the neck, but Mr Ping brought the cleaver down taking the crocs finger off. He yelled in pain as Dianbo and Mike came up behind the crocs who were all pulling their swords to fight the angry and cleaver brandishing old goose.

The 4 unharmed crocs were about to attack Mr ping when Dianbo tapped one on the shoulder, he turned and Mike said "care to leave with Your teeth?" rather cockily

They all turned and stared at the two Warriors, Mike standing himself on his tail making himself taller, Dianbo pulling out his Southern Asian Sword covered in Indian Markings and Words. He held it in a two hand grip, one on the handle and the supporting the sword by the handle base.

The first croc swung his sword horizontally at Mike, who ducked, then shot his tail at the crocs gut, the croc doubled over and held his stomach in pain. The second croc to attack attacked Dianbo who parried his sword then jumped back, his left hand pressed a small hidden button on the base of his sword, and his sword suddenly... flopped?!

It seemed to split into multiple sharp pieces with a cord of a strong rope of some type holding the pieces together.

"REALLY YOU GOT A WHIP SWORD?!" Mike shouted as he looked back for a moment, then again just to make sure

Dianbo only grinned as 2 crocs attacked him, all the locals had ran leaving the place empty meaning Dianbo could do this...

He hopped on a table and swung his whip sword forwards, expertly wrapping it round one of his attackers legs, not cutting him, but squeezing his leg, Dianbo then yanked the whip sword making the croc fall onto his back, he groaned in pain as the second attacked, he swung his sword downwards, but Dianbo used his whip sword which he untangled from the other crocs leg, to catch the blade and then yank it to the side making the croc fall. Dianbo then kicked the croc on the head, knocking him out.

The one he had made fall down before got bac up and charged, he charged with both hands holding his sword above his head, but Dianbo charged forward and punched the croc in the face, The croc fell back unconscious as Dianbo rubbed his hand.

Mike was taking on the other two crocs, the 5th still holding his hand that was missing a digit.

The first stood up and charged with his sword but was rather slow from the earlier blow, Mike hit him over and over and over with his tail as he seemingly flew around the Croc like a blur. Mike stopped and 'stood' at his max height, a full head above the croc, glaring at the 2nd croc as the first stood still like stone for a moment before falling flat on his face. The 2nd croc looked at his unconscious team mate briefly before charging Mike in rage.

Mike ducked his clumsy sword swing, and then coiled himself round the bandits legs, then arms, forcing him to drop his sword, Mike pinned the Crocs, Arms and legs together as he coiled up more until he was eye-eye with the croc, he kept squeezing and squeezing as the croc groaned and shouted in pain, The croc then blacked out from the pain.

Mike then let the croc fall to the ground as he unwrapped himself from the croc

"CONSTRICTOR POWER BABY" Mike shouted cockily

"We need to put these bandits in jail" Dianbo said

"Jak sent me a letter last month, saying how a Large croc was put in the palace's prison, apparently it was some MEGA big croc, so the Palace defiantly has some cells, another reason to go up there" Mike said 'shrugging'

"Lets go" Dianbo said, his thick Indian accent softening up now that the fight was over.

"You know, I've counted 40 sentences out of you now" Mike said, knocking the last croc with the missing finger out with a single tail hit.

Dianbo kept quiet as they began to drag the crocs, Dianbo had three and Mike had two, Dianbo pulled his by their feet like they were sacks of potatoes, and Mike dragged his by wrapping himself round their arms with his tail then dragging them as he slithered.

"Oh Great" Mike said as he looked up the large steps "I hoped Jak was always joking about the stairs and mountain"

The two climbed the stairs with their unconscious croc prisoners... towards Mike's Revenge for his friend and Dianbo a new Adventure...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this Chapter, I was going to extend but the I realised how many words I put into this chapter, I'm trying to make all chapter around 2000-2500** **words each so yeah.**

 **Now thanks to Reidak and Del giving me their idea of the prank, which was inspired by the Angry Grandpa Show Haircut prank video.**

 **Also I would like for YOU all to leave a review, tell me what you like, don't like, what I need to improve, or just your general opinion of the story :D**

 **Mr Foxer signing off, have a good day/night :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Oggy Oggy Oggy, Chapter 19 is here :)  
** **I want to firstly Thank you all for the Positive Reviews left by you guys :D** **Thanks to you all.**

 **Also The Deadline is Gone, so no more OC's are being accepted for the story (Forgot to mention this when I posted Chapter 18 on the 10th)** **Now the story.. right... well lets Go**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 The Snake, Jackal... and Beard**

"Uh... who are you?" Midnight asked looking over Tigress's shoulders at the Python and Jackal

"I'm Mike and that's Dianbo" Mike the Python said

"Okay, what did you say your business was here?" Tigress asked sternly

"Well of course, these bandits that attacked the noodle place need to be given to you guys, as you have cells apparently. Secondly, my friend is Jak, I got word of his death no more than a week ago, so I came to help get revenge for him and Dianbo is here because he just wants an adventure... or some action, the roads in India are pretty quiet apparently"

"Jak? well I'm sorry for your loss, he was a good guy" Mei Ling said, Ishani nodded in agreement

"Cosmos, Midnight, Take the crocs to the Cells under the Artefact Hall" Tigress said, she then realised something, "That croc is missing a finger" she said pointing to the croc on top of the pile.

"Oh yeah, him, well... the crazy noodle shop goose cut it off with a cleaver" Mike said

"Po's dad?" Cosmos suggested/asked

"Probably" Midnight said dragging two crocs towards the hall, Cosmos got another two aswell then Dianbo said "I'll help" and grabbed the last one

"8th time you've talked Dianbo, do you talk this much usually?" Mike joked, Dianbo smiled a little and shook his head.

"Well, Mike, I will take you to see Masters Oogway and Shifu and they can decide whether you can stay or not" Tigress said, she turned and walked away from the door, Mike just slithered in as The door closed. Just as they were passing the Mess Hall, Viper rushed out, bumping into Mike.

"Oh, sorry" Viper said rubbing her head with her tail, she then looked up at the much larger Grey, black spotted Python, "O-Oh" She said as she blushed slightly

"Its-its no problem, miss..." Mike stuttered looking at the beautiful (By snake standards) Female infront of him, compared to Viper, Mike was probably about 2 times bigger

"Vi-Viper"

"Nice name, I'm Mike" Mike said blushing slightly

"Viper" The two looked to see Tigress stood over them with her arms crossed

"Oh uh, right, well... do any of you know where the medical herbs are?" she asked

"Why?" Ishani asked confused

"Well... Delaware is currently, how you say unconscious... Annnndd stuck through the roof, Reidak caught him"

"Serves him right" Mei Ling said

"Who?" Mike asked

"Reidak is a mercenary who is currently a teacher here at the Academy, Delaware is his immature, perverted friend who just cut off Reidak's beard while he slept before you arrived" Ishani said

"Oh and I didn't get to see it" Mike said annoyed, they then heard footsteps and saw Dianbo, Cosmos and Midnight approaching.

Tigress then said to the group "Cosmos and Ishani, go help Viper find the medical herbs, Midnight and Mei Ling, get onto the roof and get Delaware down, You two, follow me and we will speak to Master Shifu and Oogway"

The group followed Tigress' orders... as to NOT get on her bad side.

Mike and Dianbo followed Tigress towards the Peach tree where Shifu and Oogway would most likely be, meditating and talking. But when they rounded the corner of the Jade Palace courtyard, they bumped into Kiina.

"Oh hey Tigress and... um, hi, who are you may I ask?" she said sweetly, still dressed in her white robes **(For those of you who haven't figured it out, I'm on about Toga's. Greece+Robe=Toga)**

"I'm Mike and that's Dianbo" Mike said pointing his tail at Dianbo who only nodded

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Kiina" She said giving a quick bow to them which they returned "Have you seen Reidak? uhhh... Xavier's looking for him"

"He's in the mess hall" Tigress said.

"Thanks" and with that she rushed past the trio. They then continued towards the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, they climbed the steps to the small island like platform the Tree stood on and sure enough they found Shifu and Oogway.

"Masters" Tigress said putting her fist into her hand and bowing

"Ah Tigress, what a pleasant surprise, and with some new guest no less" Oogway said smiling

"Who are these people?" Shifu asked, Not happy that some complete strangers had been let in.

"This is Mike..." she motioned to Mike "... and Dianbo" then to Dianbo.

"Now, Mike and Dianbo, why are you here?" Shifu asked sternly, narrowing his eyes at the two

Mike answered first "I'm a friend of the Lai Family, Jak was my best friend, I have come to help avenge him from that _Coward_ of a _Leopard_ Tai Lung" Mike said... The last bit almost made Shifu explode in anger... but Oogway was present so he couldn't without consequence.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, Now you Fox" Shifu said

Dianbo growled a little bit and said in his iconic Indian accent "I am not a Fox, Master Shifu I'm a Jackal and I'm here because I like to adventure and have some action, Mike told me what happened while on the road, so I decided to come with him... plus there's a hidden treasure here I'm looking for"

"Is this treasure a dangerous relic" Shifu asked with abit of a menacing voice,

"Not at all, it is simply a very valuable Diamond called the Kohinoor Diamond that was stolen from my home country of India decades ago" Dianbo said **(real diamond)**

"Humm" Shifu huffed then Oogway spoke.

"Mike, your soul is vengeful but I can sense it will not drive you, it will not control you. You want your friends soul to rest in piece" Oogway said wisely smiling at the Python wit a face that was basically saying 'HOW THE HELL AND WHAT THE HELL'

"Dianbo, you seek a piece that could change your life, you want a better life, you want to do good everywhere but you lack the ways to do it... or should I say funds to do it" Oogway said at the also 'HOW THE HELL AND WHAT THE HELL' Faced Jackal.

"You may stay in the Palace, Master Tigress, please take them to the mess hall" Oogway said kindly as Tigress lead the two shocked warriors back towards the steps.

 **2 minutes later Mess hall.**

Tigress opened the door and the first thing she heard was Kiina talking.

"Come on Reidak it's not that bad, infact if you shave the rest off it will make you look a lot younger, maybe around 20-"

"THANK ME LATER" Delaware yelled as some of the flying students tried to get him un-stuck from the roof, he had regained consciousness pretty quick thanks to some magic like ward that heals him indefinitely... well according to Reidak that's what it was.

Kiina then continued subconsciously- "...Besides that thing was way too prickly when we kis-... never mind" she said as she noticed some people snickering at the last part.

"But I liked my beard" Reidak said pouting, just then his cubs along with Anuhea (Kiina's cub) burst into the Mess hall.

"Oh wow, daddy's Tentacle is gone" Xavier said laughing, pointing at his father.

Delaware then shouted from the roof again "SEE SOMEONE ELSE THINKS IT LOOKED LIKE A TENTACLE OF FUR AND HAIR"

Caesar, Anuhea and Ti'Anna were trying desperately to keep in their own laughs but were failing because as Xavier laughed he kept snorting loudly every so often.

Mike and Dianbo simply looked at eachother as this happened... Finally Reidak decided Delaware should get another hit... so he threw his billy club at the roof where Delaware was stuck.

 **CRACKKK...THUD/SMASH**

The Roof cracked around Delaware and then he was dropped from the roof and landed on a table... hard.

He groaned as he sat up, the cracked, broken and split wooden table in pieces around him. "Asswipe" he said then fell back onto his back and groaned again, Reidak simply smiled and chuckled a little.

Mike then asked Cosmos "Does this kind of thing happen often?"

"No not really... sometimes but not often OFTEN if you get what I mean" he responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to shave the rest off, as now it probably looks like a mess" Reidak said before turning to leave, but Delaware got another comment in.

"It looked like a mess before, you looked like the BLOODY KRAKEN" which made quite a few people laugh but then Kiina whispered to Reidak

"Don't worry, you'll look better AND youngerrr without it" she purred into his ear, he blushed and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek (Insert Grossed out Tiger cubs, Caesar, Ti'Anna, Xavier and Anuhea here) before leaving the mess hall.

Just as he left Shifu walked in. He looked round at the messed up mess hall... The state the room was in really put the MESS in Mess hall.

"Everyone get to bed, and whoever is responsible for this is going to have to pay for the repair job" he said angrily. Everyone swiftly left except Delaware.

"I swear governor I didn't do it, it was that Poxy Tomato furred Kraken faced Tiger" Delaware said from the broken table top on the floor.

"Well, Reidak isn't here, so I guess your paying, I'll send you the bill"

* * *

 **YADDA, there is Chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed**

 **Don't forget to Review to tell me what you think? and you can be honest, just don't go right out Flame's of hell down in the reviews LOL, put moderate language criticism and of course whatever you liked.**

 **Mr Foxer Signing off :D**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi all, Mr Foxer Here, how you all doing?**

 **Sorry this Chapter is SOOOO Late but sorry stuff happened... Explanation on my profile...**

 **Anyway, We have reached 8000 views and over 1200 visitors :D Thank you all so much for these milestones for the story**

 **Announcement, I have recently made a new Twitter Account, here I will tweet the dates of Chapter due dates and other announcements. So go check that out... user name 'RetronicFoxer' FYI my timeline is going to look like a furry shit storm, just a heads up**

 **So now the story right.. lets go :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Refugee's and Promise Me**

The Sun rose from behind mountain of the Jade Palace Academy. The Loud Gong of the Academy ringing out at the first ray of light to enter the Academy, Its loud metallic hum spreading throughout the village...

Most villagers used he gong as an alarm clock to begin their day, but as the first villagers emerged they were shocked to find a large crowd entering the village, There must have 200 of them, all bloodied and bandaged covered in wounds with those unable to walk on carts and stretchers.

"SOMEONE GET TO THE ACADEMY" A Villager shouted as he rushed rom his home to the wounded...

 **In the Palace**

Mei Ling and Midnight are sat on the roof of the Hall of Heroes watching as the sun rises, their backs on the village.

"Wow its so beautiful Midnight, I seen a sunset before, but not like this" Mei Ling said resting her head on Midnight's left shoulder, and he leaning his head on hers.

"Well the view from here is perfect and the mountain, well just yeah..." Midnight said wrapping his arm round Mei Ling's waist

"How did you even find it?" Mei ling asked curiously still watching the horizon

"well... the night I got let out the Cell and I had food... I was going to run and escape, but I got held up and wasn't able to get out my room undetected until about sun rise, when I climbed up here to get over the walls, I saw the sunset, then as I went to jump over the wall I got stopped"

"Stopped?!" Mei Ling asked, when he had said the word escape, she had looked at him shocked and continued to remain so.

"yes by someone who convinced me to stay" Midnight said meeting her gaze

"Who?" She asked

"it was-"

"Me" The two turned to see Cosmos stood there arms crossed, a serious expression on his face... a VERY rare expression indeed.

"Oh uh... hi Cosmos" Midnight said "what's wrong?"

"Hold on, what did you say to him?" Mei Ling asked curious

" **sigh** Okay, I mentioned a certain cat on this roof..." Mei Ling gasped slightly and looked at a blushing Midnight "Now listen, there's trouble in the village, a ton of wounded just showed up from no where"

"huh?"

"I was down in the village doing a patrol... then all these people just like showed up, I met them at the village edge then legged it back here, now go get the others... also incase you didn't realise the Gong went 5 minutes ago" Cosmos said sternly.

"WHAT" the two said in shock, they'd both so caught up with eachother in their moment they didn't hear the gong.

"Just get going, I got to get the healers from The Valley of Streams, we don't have enough here to deal with all the wounded"

"Okay" Midnight said nervously, he jumped up and ran towards the roof edge and jumped off, onto the stone courtyard ground before sprinting off to find the others.

"So Cosmos... what did you say... to him... about me?" Mei Ling asked

"Sorry don't have time, but I'll say this, I helped him realize a purpose to be here, now cya" and with that Cosmos was gone, running across the jade roofs and tiles of the Academy's building.

Mei Ling stood still for a while, until she heard movement, lots of movement, she turned and saw Shifu running towards the steps just behind Reidak and Delaware, with every student in tow... including Po, with Mike and Dianbo bringing up the back. Avian students followed Crane and took off and flew down ahead of everyone else.

 **With Midnight**

Midnight had literally smashed the mess hall doors opened and shouted "There's big trouble I the village, everyone go" then the stampede of over a 100 Kung Fu Masters and Mercenary's almost trampled him before he got out the way. Now he was at the very front of the students, right behind Shfiu and the Tiger Mercs, Reidak more specifically now had NO beard what so ever.

They charged down the steps, Avian's flying, Bugs standing on peoples shoulders, Serpents darting between feet and everyone else just running. Midnight was taking 10 steps at a time, that was until someone shouted "PANDA ROLLING, GET OUT THE WAY", Midnight looked bac, to see people being thrown to the sides, from small creatures like goats and wolfs to large ones like bulls and rhino's, Midnight simply stepped to the side as a ball of white and black shot past him down the steps.

"if we ever get attacked from the steps, I know what we're using as a defence" someone said, getting nods and words of agreement.

Midnight rushed down the steps to the village, finding a grotesque site, creatures were layed everywhere, covered in blood and burns ad ash, the villagers of the Valley of Peace were all hiding their kids and running round with medical supplies, the only people of the wounded strangers who stuck out was a middle aged cheetah couple.  
Midnight guessed they must be the village leaders or the protectors atleast, The male was a full head higher than his mate, he wore a black vest with dark grey timmigs and a pair of blue Silk Kung Fu pants, his left arm was covered in blood and his right wrist looked badly injured.

His mate, she was fawning over him, cleaning the blood off him, she seemed to have no blood on her, only ash and some singed fur. She wore a black fabric shirt with short sleeves and blue skirt going down to her knee's.

Midnight approached them as everyone else began taking orders from Shifu on what they should do...

"hi there, you the Village leader?" Midnight asked

"yes and Protector" The Cheetah man said weakly, "This is my wife, Kalina*, she bowed quickly before tending to his wounds again

"I'm Midnight, a Palace Student, where'd you come from and what happened?"

"We come from the Village in the Valley of Zodia, we were attacked, first people began t go missing, then mutilated corpses were being found in caves, like they were eaten. I investigated of course, but then something attacked me in the Bamboo forest, another feline from what I could tell at the time, he bit my wrist before I got a good look at him, unable to properly fight I fell back to the village where he had already begun his attack, he's fast I tell you that, and I'm a Cheetah, anyway, he just attacked, and killed Villagers, Using Kung Fu and other... methods... to kill"

"Who and... methods?" Midnight gulped

"It was... Tai Lung..." Midnights face promptly dropped "...and his methods, it was like a savage, he would rip out people throats with his mouth, like he enjoyed tasting their blood, just pure lust for death and destruction I saw in that leopards eyes"

"thanks, I got to tell Shifu immediately" Midnight said before rushing off...

He rushed past crying wounded as students and villagers ran round with medical supplies in a made haze, he saw Shifu organising the very little amount of village healers into different areas of the village from the bottle of the steps.

"SHIFU" Midnight shouted to get the elderly red panda's attention.

"What is it Panther" Shifu said annoyed as the healers dispersed to their areas

"I know who's responsible for this", Shifu's face flashed shocked for a second, "Are you sure?"

"Yes master, the Cheetah, he's the village leader and protector, he says... it was Tai Lung" Midnight said hesitantly as Shifu's face dropped, grief and sorrow for his adopted sons actions... _what have I created and done..._ Shifu, nodded then rushed back up the stairs to find Oogway...

 **1 minute later, At the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.**

Shifu ran up the stone stairs to find Oogway stood near the cliff of the tree's rock platform.

"MASTER... I-I.. what have I Created Master... my own Son, he destroyed a village Master, Tai Lung Destroyed a Village of innocents."

"Shifu... Yes you created Tai Lung, so he is your responsibility to destroy, but you can not... it is not your destiny"

"Master, The panda can't defeat Tai Lung, he's too strong"

"But, Tai Lung is your responsibility, you can not destroy him yourself, but you can train the one destined to"

"HOW MASTER... How, he's a Panda, he's fat and Lazy and undisc-" But Shifu was cut off by Oogway

"You list the reasons you can not train him hmm... yet you have not given him a chance, you let your own students teach him, they give him a chance and it is working, so why must you not give him a chance?" Oogway said wisely

"I.. I Don't Know Master" Shifu admitted

"Then you must find out if you can train him, but first you will need his trust"

"How can one trust their master if their master has attacked them fiercely"

Shifu's ears lowered in shame, as he whispered "I'll try to make him trust me"

"No Shifu... you must EARN his Trust and Train him, not MAKE him trust you"

"But Master, how, how will I earn his trust, he is still terrified of me and we don't have much time"

"you do Shifu..."

"What do you mean Master?"

"I can hold Tai Lung in the Spirit world for another month, but when that month is up.. he will be released" Oogway said sorrowly

"What about you Master?" Shifu asked concerned

"Promise me Shifu, you will do as I have asked of you here"

"You don't mean your-" Shifu asked shocked

"yes Shifu, I do, it has been decided by the fates, I was told of this moment in a vision"

"But Master" Shifu protested, the wind suddenly picked up as the pink blossoms swirled round and towards Oogway with the wind.

"Promise me Shifu, Promise me you will Earn the trust of and train Po, please Shifu"

"I-I promise.. Master" Shifu said as the blossoms enveloped Oogway... and then he was gone as the blossoms flew away and the winds died down... leaving a saddened and sorrowed Shifu...

 _I Promise Master... I promise_

* * *

 **AH, once again SO SORRY its late...**

 **Anyway, yeah the explanation is on my profile, second section, at the top like _this_ so yeah...**

 **well as per usual, don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)**

 **Mr Foxer signing off :D**


	22. Chapter 21 (So sorry it's been so long)

**Got to Love Test and Exams and Laptops getting cracked screens am i right? Lol...**

 **Anyway, Hello All, its me and I'm back :D sorry for the extremely long wait on this Chapter, but all the above were major problems or me... Especially the broken laptop thing.**

 **Now it is chapter 20 and i said do would give shout outs to everyone who followed and made this a favorite, bu there it so many f you it would take me about half an hour to write the names in :D so im Thank all the Followers and favorite Makers and Reviewer for what they said/done ^^.**

 **Now, i would like to Thank Every single one of you for baring with me for uh... 10 weeks? maybe? idk... since i last updated this, so yeah, very sorry, and Thanks ^^.**

 **But now for this Chapter :P Enjoy :D**

 **(P.S might seem rushed because it is, i usually have like 3-5 sittings for a chapter, but this i had 100 very short ones typing whenever i got a chance))**

 **(P.P.S there probably be a lot of errors as i have quite a few dead pixels still so i cant see parts of the screen meaning some typos may be hiding under them :P)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 Oogway's Departure revealed & the Emperor's Soldiers**

Shifu walked down the steps of the mountain, heading for the village where students and villagers rushed round helping the refugees... He stopped at the base of the stairs, looking to his left, a large Bull having what appeared to b a chunk of his shoulder flesh missing treated by a tall coyote student, to his right, a mother pig was crying as a fox student covered a small body with white cloth and carried the small clothed body to the now amassing pile of dead who had succumb to their wounds. more than 30 bodies spread out behind the rows of houses, out of sight of everyone else, all covered by different colors clothes, small and large, old and young, those who had lived their lives, those who had barely started it.

Shifu sighed sadly as a tall Flamingo student approached him "M-Master" She stuttered nervously.

"Yes Student, what is it" he said sadly

"I-I think we should alert the Emperor" she said rubbing her wings together

"I agree... i want you to find another strong flyer and want both of you to go and alert him immediately" Shifu said, she simply nodded and walk off fastly.  
Shifu stood and walked down the streets lined with wounded and those trying to help, an hour passed in what seemed an eternity as healers from other villages arrived and helped as soon as they saw the sights from the bridge into the village.

 **The next morning**

No one had much sleep last night, everyone had stayed up either because they were too busy helping, or they were kept awake by the agonized screams of the wounded, or they were the wounded or grieving people from the defeated village.

The two avians who had taken off for the Emperor should have arrived there a few hours ago and should be on the way back as Shifu stood on the base of the steps overlooking the tired and blood splattered students.

"Students of the Jade Palace Academy... i have some extremely bad news" Shifu shouted, trying to make it sound clear and loud, but the tiredness and hopelessness in his voice evident, but when he finished the first line, a student, a short Rhino shouted "And what is happening as we speak isn't bad news, then what is, what can be worse than the dozens who are dead, the hundreds who are grieving huh master!"

Shifu sighed and said "Grand Master Oogway is gone" A loud collective gasp erupted from everyone. "but do not worry he didn't abandon us, he has gone into the spirit world and is locking Tai Lung in a fight there, he has given us a chance to collect ourselves and train before Tai Lung awakes from the spirit world" Students relaxed a little but were still a little on edge. Mantis then shouted from Monkey's head. "Master! Will Master Oogway be coming back?!"

Shifu only looked at the ground i response "I... I do not know" This earned a collective gasp from the students.

As he finished his speech, the sky was filled with sounds of flapping wings, but not just a single pair, but it sounded like an armies worth of Wings... and it was, coming from the east of the valley was a large group of avians, hawks, eagles, crane's. As they got closer the colors of their Armour gave away who they were, the Imperial Avian Army, the avians descended into the village, but only a small group of around 20 from the hundreds of sky warriors.

A Large bald eagle with a metal plate armor covering his chest and back with green insignia on approached, the crowd of students parting as he walked through while his comrades looked round in horror at the amount of wounded still being tended and the amount of dried blood in the soil.

Shifu stood still as the large eagle approached him, "Master Shifu" the eagle said, his voicewith a hint of a foreign accent but sounded calm and kind. "I am Brigadier Talix of the Imperial avian army, we have been informed of the events here and so General Ming and the Emperor sent me with 3 full battalions, we were ordered to report to you for orders"

Shifu sighed and looked at Talix "Tai Lung is currently locked in the spirit world mentally but his body is currently unconscious somewhere in China, i want you to take half of your troops and search for him, if you find him, do not touch him for it could accidentaly release him, simply build a containment round him for when he wakes he can't escape easily. The rest of your troops can you have them fly to other villages and cities to pick up more medical supplies."

Talix nodded and immediately sent units to find the cheetah leader, he then flew up to his troops and after a few seconds they seemed to split into two giant blocks of avians in the sky. The Units who got the location of the village from the cheetah flew back up to Talix, soon after one of the blocks and Talix flew away towards the village while the other split into hundreds of small groups and each headed into different directions.

Shifu sighed softly then looked at the ground "this whole mess is because of me... I didn't heed Oogways warnings and now he's gone and Po can't match this new style Tai Lung seems to have..."

Some students overheard him and lowered their heads too. Knowing that their masters words were true in some ways.

Po meanwhile was feeding the injured noodle soup, bowls piled upon his chubby arms as he whisked round, delivering bowl after bowl. He looked up to the sky as the last sky warrior of the imperial army disappeared from view.

* * *

 **Okay, it's a little shorter than usual but it's okay, anyway I am SOOOO sorry for the time I been away. Just yeah... Reason in my profile...**

 **but I want to thank all of you for your patience with me. So thanks ^^**

 **Mr Foxer signing off.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Da-Dum... Da-Dum..so dramatic...**

 **Anyway, Hello all itsa meh, now time for chapter 22 of JPA, this one will be a little longer, about 2500 rather than the usual 1500-2000 words as the last was so short. Kinda like an apology token of sorts x3**

 **But now, I would once again like to thank all of you for your patience and also thanks everyone who has favourited/followed the story. You have my highest respect :D**

 **But your not here to hear me yabber on... At least I hope not... Well anyway on... To... The... STORY!**

* * *

 _"How did I end up here?!"_ Po thought as he was spun round and then toppled onto the hard stone floor of the Palace/Academy's hard stone floor of its courtyard. He spent a minute down on the ground before finally standing and groaning loudly, he turned and looked at who had just made him fall... There stood the large mainly grey Python Mike...

"Dude... I'm like going easy on you" Mike said sarcastically

"Urgh, sorry I uh... Ain't really used to fighting snakes" Po said as he swayed a little dizzy, he has just spent a few minutes being flung and spun by Mike as Dianbo, Midnight, Cosmos, Mei Ling, Crane and Tigress watched from the steps to the Training hall.

Mike chuckled and Dianbo gave the faintest smile as Cosmos said to Midnight "Wanna Make a bet?"

Midnight looked at Cosmos and said calmly with an eyebrow raised "what kind or better?", Cosmos smiled and said simply "I bet 25 yen, Po takes a victory over Mike this turn." Midnight almost laughed and said mockingly "You must be joking haha, he's got no chance, Mike is too fast"

Cosmos shrugged his shoulders and said "so your in?" Midnight responded with a nod as Po and Mike got back into starting positions on either side of the courtyard.

"Round 7 lets go" Mike said as he darted forward and Po charged forwards... But then Dianbo said quietly "Mikes lost..." Tigress who was stood a no more than a eternal from him heard him with her sensitive tiger ears and looked confused...

Suddenly, the very last second before The snake and panda met in head on combat, Po suddenly jumped up and let Mike pass him, but Mike had been anticipating that Po was still dizzy slightly and had tried to end this round easily so he could let Po have a longer rest. He ended up over shooting and almost hit the grey clay walls. He sighed in relief then turned round and looked for Po... But he had somehow... Disappeared? He looked round quickly, wide eyed as to how the panda could of disappeared.

A loud roar of "SHAKA-BOOEY!" Then rang out and Mike looked up in time to see the large pandas rear drop from the sky in a cannon ball style onto his head.

Dianbo smiled, Midnights jaw dropped, Cosmos laughed, Tigress was confused, Crane and Mei King both chuckled...

Po had literally cannon balled onto Mike and was now sat on him as the large Python gasped, groaned and wheezed as he tried to get out from under the. Quote from Mikes thoughts "Giant Barrel of pudge that smelled worse than actual smudge".

After about a minute Po laughed and said jokingly "Give up yet?" Mike groaned and said wheezing "Yes... Now please... Get off me..." Po laughed and got up off him, instantly getting a loud gasping and deep breaths al Nag with coughing from Mike... Just at that moment Viper came into the courtyard and saw Mike as he started to cough, she gasped and then rushed over to him.

"oh my gods, are you okay Mike?!" She said sweetly and worried as she got close to him. He blushed and odded before coughing more. Dianbo smiled faintly as Tigress raised an eyebrow as the others looked at each other with a "knowing" look.

It had been 2 days since the injured villagers and their cheetah leader had arrived after Tai Lungs attack. Yesterday Po's training had started again, mainly by the bear students for traditional bear methods which suited them. But today it was the other styles of those who had agreed to train Po. Mike and Dianbo came along to watch but then Mike had wanted to fight Po after Mei Ling had been training him. While the events down in the village had been going on, both Mike and Dianbo had been resting from their journeys... They had quite literally slept the day and the next morning away and awoke to the horrific results of Tai Lungs attack...

Tigress then said as non-hostile as possible as she could "What did you come here for Viper?"

Viper quickly but softly slapped her own head with her tail, in a kind of "snake face-plant"

"I was supposed to tell you, a messenger just arrived from the bird guys who went to look for Tai Lung, they found him and are trying to build a containment round him currently."

Midnight then spoke up "I don't get why they don't off him while he's stuck in the spirit world" which earned him a slight glare/Tigress normal look from Tigress and also an explanation from Cosmos. "When someone is in the spirit world, their bodies end up having like a chi shield round them, so if you hit them, with say.. a sword, that sword is more likely to snap, and then reflect back and kill you and if that doesn't kill you, say the unconscious person in the spirit world is a very deadly leopard then they will wake up and Tear, You. to. SHREDS."

Midnight looked confused and Mei Ling giggled and whispered to him "it means they are invincible and will be taken out the spirit world and as this is Tai Lung, he will end up waking and killing you" Midnight then made an "ohhh" sound.

Tigress shook her head and then said "Those soldiers shouldn't interfere with the attack on Tai Lung, they aren't the ones Destined to defeat him-"

"Yeah Po is" Crane said but immediately regretted it as Tigress snapped and said "Oogway made a mistake! I'm supposed to be the dragon warrior and Tai Lung is my brother so I should be the one to defeat him!"

Po flinched in fear (as he was expecting something similar from _before_ to happen)

The looked at each other nervously but Tigress took a deep breath then stormed off, and then Viper smacked crane with her tail. "Why did you even open say that! I know Po IS the Dragon Warrior but you know Tigress is touchy about it!" Crane opened his beak to speak but then closed it and looked at his feet as they shifted slightly.

Po was also shifting slightly as he twiddled his thumbs, but then Cosmos sighed and walked up to him and out his hand on Po's shoulder and said "Okay, let's forget this for now and continue training, we have about 7 hours of light left" he then looked round at the others and gestured for Midnight to come forward.

"huh?" Midnight said dumbly

"Your turn to train Po" Cosmos said blankly, but Midnight shook his head"Nope! Ask the Fox to train him"

Dianbo growled slightly and said bluntly "I'm not a fox, I'm a JACKAL" Midnight puts his hands up apologetically as Cosmos shook his head "Why not Midnight"

"I only know how to fight to take someone's life, I'd probably end up killing Po" He said sadly as Danbo then unsheathed his sword and stepped onto the training ring. Cosmos sighed again and stepped off, leaving Po and Dianbo looking at each other.

"This training is to... Be able to hold out against an unpredictable weapon wielder" he said as softly as he could even with his accent. The others then looked at Dianbo and then each other Po got into his fighting stance, right arm up by his side, left leg back,right leg forward and left arm outstretched with the palm facing Dianbo "Ready" Po said bluntly.

Dianbo nodded and then charged Po with his sword raised. Love jumped to the side and went to throw a powerful punch at Dianbo but Dianbo's sword then split into its infamous whip sword form and Dianbo swung it round and the flat sides of the connected blades all wrapped round Po's wrist.

"What the-!" Po was then sent flying into the wall as Dianbo tugged the sword hard, unwrapping Po's wrist but also sending him flying due to the force of Dianbo.

Cosmos then got a jump as Ishani rushed out the training hall and practically jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms round his chest. "Whoa, what's going on?" She said innocently as Po stood again and said "What kind of weapon is that!"

Cosmos said to her "Po's training"

Dianbo however chuckled and then charged at Po, his sword ready for a large right swing... But Po however charged aswell, as Dianbo went for his attack, Po jumped the sword at the ,sat second and caused Dianbo to use his left hand to punch Po's belly... Aka "Tubby Armour"... The punch had little effect onPo because of his "Tubby Armour" and Dianbo actually yelped as he pulled his hand back and Po then dropped onto him and squished Dianbo against the ground.

Mike couldn't help but laugh and the others snickered or chuckled as Po then got off Dianbo and helped him up, Dianbo then smiled and said simply with a smile "Good job" and he then put his sword back in its sheath and rubbed his left paw.

Po chuckled "hehe thanks"...

 **Meanwhile in The Northern mountains. Containment field of Tai Lung.**

Tails surveyed his troops as they started to cut down nearby pine tree, using their talons/feet to wield their axes. Immediately after finding Tai Lung in a dark cave of the mountain, unconscious, Talix had sent a messenger and then had troops begin to block up the cave entrance with as many boulders, pebbles, trees and barriers that they could get their han- Talons on.

The cave however was extremely large, it could probably fit a small manor inside, barely though. So far Trees had been moved and used to make a kind of wall in the entrance, the top and bottom of the trunk wedged between the top and bottom of the cave. Then boulders and rocks had been placed behind the wood as reinforcements and to also keep it up.

"Sir" Talix turned to see a large-ish pure grey flacon with a black beak and beady black eyes stood there tin his wing raised in a salute.

"Yes officer?" Talix responded with a semi-monotone voice

"I believe someone, most likely a traveller or merchant has seen what is going on here, as word seems to have reached the near by village and people have been appearing near the perimeter and have been looking in... What should we do sir?"

Talix thought for a moment... All it would take is for one of the villagers to get too curious and wander into the cave or it could draw bounty hunters or people who have lost loved one to Tai Lung to the location...

"Station guards on the perimeter and also have a 24/7 guard duty on the entrance to the cave, even after its sealed. We can't let anyone get into there and possibly touch Tai Lung and awaken him... Also ask the villagers to keep the events here confidential as not t attract any bounty hunters or those looking for revenge"

The officer nodded and then turned and walked off towards some other troops. Leaving Talix to look up into the now darkening mountain sky's.

 **That night, Back at the Jade Palace Academy**

Po was just washing the last of the plates and bowls from the dinner he had just served to the students as the last few left the mess hall. Since his training had ended an hour earlier, his mind had been continuously filled with thoughts of Tigress,especially after she didn't appear for dinner.

He then heard the large doors of the mess hall and looked over his shoulder to see Tigress poking her head in and look round until she spotted him... She then sighed annoyed and then walked in and closed the door behind her before walked no over to Po hurriedly as he continued to wash theplates and bowls.

"Po" she said in her regular Monotone yet hostile voice.

Po looked at her "hmm?"

"I came to say- uh, urghh " Tigress said but the last part she sounded like she was choking on her own words.

Po raised an eyebrow as he looked at her then realised something... She was tryin to apologise! Her of all people was trying to applogise to Him!

Po smiled and said kindly "it's okay Tigress, you don't have to apologise to me" he then turned back to the dishes and continued washing.

"No, I have to panda, Master Shifu told me I should apologise before it's too late... Like in his case he told me..." She looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

Po was genuinely shocked to hear this. Shifu, wanted to apologise! _"Shifu wants to apologise?!... Probably not to me thought... Probably about Tai Lung or something, he should know I would accept an apology happily and all... But still... "_

Tigres then said suddenly, almost shouting, "Po I'm sorry for ev Ruthin I've done and said to you about and over the Dragon Warrior Title" Po looked at her and blinked a few times and looked her over once, seeing her hands were clenched shut... Tight, her claws were almost drawing blood from her own hand.

"Once again Tigress... You didn't and don't need to apologise to me" He said kindly once again, he then said "I didn't see you here at dinner, want me to cook you something?"

Tigress looked him and was about to refuse when her stomach rumbles loudly and she growled quietly at her body betraying her in front of Po. Po chuckled and said "Take a seat and I'll make you some noodles"

She walked over to the nearest table and sat... _"Maybe he isn't so bad after all... Sure he's fat, clumsy and under serving of the title... But he's kind at least and even when I been harsh on him openly he still treats me like his friend... Yeah he isn't so bad after all..."_

* * *

 **Ta-da! Chapter 22 (not including the authors note one)**

 **I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review ;) even as a guest, any and ALL feedback is appreciated :D**

 **Also, have you wanted to chat to me in real time? Well I'm on a chat app called "Line" under the ID of RetronicFoxer so come talk and chat :D (if enough people do I will set up a group chat to add people to do you can all chat to each other ;3)**

 **Well have a good day/night or whenever your reading this and stay safe all!**

 **-Mr Foxer**


	24. Apologies

**Hello all, it's Mr Foxer here. I am sorry for the lack of content recently. this is because my tablet broke... (yes I know that's the fourth device I gone through since starting here almost a year ago :P) However, I should be getting a laptop by Jan/Feb 2017 so should resume writing then. March 2017 at the latest. I am currently using a small screened phone on desktop mode so you can imagine my pain at trying to write with it. However I am still able to receive messages and reply to them so feel free to message me!**

 ***This will be posted on both JPA and SFH***

 **Yours sincerely and mega sorry-ily _Mr Foxer._**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hello all \^3^/**

 **Its me! I'm back! Hi!**

 **Firstly thank you all for you patience with the story and me, I am extremely thankful. Extremely.**

 **Now with that said, back into the world of JPA!**

 **((IMPORTANT: All those who have OCs in this story please Message me on our previous message strands so that I can double check OC details))**

 **Also, read the note at the bottom after you read the chapter, it will contain something good ;3**

* * *

 **In the Spirit Realm**

Oogway knew it was only a matter of time before Tai Lung managed to escape, his new found blood lust was driving his entire being to fight and kill... And Eat...

The mystic jade green coloured void of the spirit realm changed between a Golden shine and fiery blue as Oogway and Tai Lung would collide in combat. This time of the many, possibly hundreds of times, they had clashed so far went about as well as a pig trying to fight a rhino for Tai Lung.

He had launched himself from a sort of old temple floating in the void shooting himself towards Oogway who was sat in a meditating pose upside down in the void with his eyes closed, his staff floating right next to him like it was on a leash, tied to the old turtle.

As Tai Lung got within a few metres of the old turtle, Oogway's eyes suddenly launched themselves open and the turtle grabbed his staff and brought it up, jabbing its double head end up into Tai Lungs jaw, the two heads of the staff going around his jaw with enormous force. Sending him flying up (though there was no specific direction in the void) as Oogway then somehow launched with his chi to follow Tai Lung, catching up in no time, then grabbing his ankle and spinning him before throwing Tai Lung towards an old ruin that was floating within the void. Tai Lung being thrown into it with such power casing it to break apart into multiple pieces, most the pieces around the impact point becoming a fine dust that scattered through out the void.

Tai Lung then suddenly sprang from the destroyed ruin, seemingly unaffected by the hard impact into the ruin, he bared his teeth with his claw infront, ready to claw at Oogway. They two collided in the void. Tai lungs hands gripping round Oogways staff as he held it up horizontally to protect himself, Tai Lung's jaws snapping centimetres from his face. Oogway looked into his eyes, his pupils so tiny they might as well of not even been there, his eyes were completely filled with savage and feral looks as he continued snapping.

Oogway then used his chi to start to spin himself and Tai Lung at extraordinary speeds, Tai Lung being puled back by the immense force, his right hand losing its grip as they spun, his left hand barely keeping its own grip on the staff.

Moments later his left came loose and he was sent flying through the void once again, crashing into an old black stone pillar hard; once again seemingly unaffected by the impact. Oogway watched and sighed softly as Tai Lung then griped the large pillar, starting to spin himself before launching the pillar at Oogway like a large javelin. Oogway dogged it but in the moment the pillar passed him and blocked his sight, Tai Lung as upon him, launching a vicious punch, Oogway only just managing to spin so the punch his his shell.

Tai Lung growled as Oogway put distance between them... not an angry growl... not a happy growl... Just A Growl... A Feral Growl, like that of something raised in the wild, he was completely wild.

His mind was beyond repair, there was nothing that could be done for it, Oogway knew it, the only hope of stopping Tai Lung was to defeat him and end him... and that had to be done by the Dragon Warrior... Po...

It was only at that moment that Oogway realised... there was a crack... in his shell...

* * *

 **And there ya go! I hope you enjoyed this short little 'I'm Back' kind of chapter.**

 **Also the goodies I mentioned before.**

 **Me and user _"Andrew Miller the cat's thing"_ are going to be doing a Star Fox/Resident Evil crossover collab. So keep an eye out on my profile in the upcoming weeks for the sort of teaser for it.**

 **Okei, I love you all for sticking by me by my hiatus :D**

 **Till Next Time ^^/  
**

 **-Mr Foxer signing off.**


End file.
